Cumpliendo Un Sueño: Norteamérica
by Akane Mitsui
Summary: Silente y dormilón: Kaede Rukawa es becado para integrarse a un equipo de basquetbol en los Estados Unidos, lugar donde conocerá a quien se convertirá en la única muchacha capaz de acabar con aquella indiferencia propia del número 11. Hanamichi Sakuragi es el joven más feliz al enterarse de la partida de su eterno rival, y está convencido de conquistar a Haruko,pero...
1. Una verdad dolorosa

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Takehiko Inoue.**

* * *

**Cumpliendo Un Sueño: Norteamérica**

Capítulo #1: _Una verdad dolorosa_

* * *

Era la tarde un bello día sábado de postrimerías de la estación primaveral, una muchacha de cabello negro que caía a la altura del muslo, de inmutables y enormes ojos celestes y piel blanca como la nieve, se encontraba sentada en un sofá mientras ensayaba en su guitarra los acordes que había compuesto para una canción, estaba sumida en aquello, cuando de pronto llega hasta el lugar una chica de cabello castaño claro que llegaba a su cintura, y bellos y enormes ojos verdes que tenían una forma oriental, cargando una caja, la cual deja sobre una mesa, y se sienta de inmediato abriéndola y vertiendo su contenido.

— ¿Qué traes ahí Sally?— preguntó curiosa la chica de cabello negro mientras tocaba la guitarra.

— Son fotografías de nuestra madre— respondió la castaña mientras seleccionaba unas cuantas apartándolas del resto.

— ¿Y para que las quieres?— preguntó mientras apoyaba la guitarra en el sofá, y se acercaba a su hermana.

— Megan, no me digas que ya olvidaste que día es mañana— preguntó con reproche la chica de ojos verdes.

— Claro que no, cómo olvidar que mañana se cumplen 15 años desde que nuestra madre…—pronunció cabizbaja la chica de ojos celestes.

— Si, y es por eso que quiero hacer una especie de collagecon fotografías de ella para dejarle en el cementerio- explicó la castaña a su hermana mayor.

— Sally… ¿me dejarías ayudarte?— preguntó mirando el suelo la chica de ojos celestes.

— Pero claro— contestó sonriente la castaña.

Estuvieron largo rato decidiendo que fotografías utilizarían, estaban sumergidas en aquello, sin percibir que alguien las miraba a distancia.

— Se ven muy divertidas, ¿qué están haciendo?—preguntó un hombre de cabello castaño igual que el de Sally, pero de ojos azules.

— ¡Papá ya llegaste!— dijeron al unisón las muchachas mientras se ponían de pié para recibir a su padre.

— Y díganme… ¿qué ese eso que tienen sobre la mesa?— preguntó mientras que miraba curioso hacia la mesa.

— Es que como mañana se cumplen 15 años de la muerte de mamá, se me ocurrió hacer un collage para llevárselo— explicó la chica de ojos verdes, el rostro del padre se desfiguró repentinamente— Supongo que ahora si nos llevarás a ver su tumba, nunca nos has llevado, porque dices que te hace sentir triste, pero ya han pasado 15 años y creo que debes haberlo superado, sobre todo después de que conseguiste novia— expresó la muchacha guiñándole un ojo al hombre.

— Es cierto, además creemos que es justo que nos dejes verla— apoyó Megan a su hermana.

— Hijas, lo siento… pero eso será imposible—pronunció con dificultad el padre.

— Pero ¿por qué?—preguntaron al unisón las muchachas.

— No puedo llevarlas—respondió evasivo el hombre de ojos azules.

— Esa no es una respuesta coherente, dinos por qué no puedes— pidió Megan cruzándose de brazos.

— Confórmense con saber que no puedo y no las llevaré— sentenció sin dar mayor información.

— ¡No puedes negarnos ese derecho!, somos sus hijas y queremos tener un lugar donde podamos sentirla cerca, sobre todo yo… que no pude conocerla— expresó Sally, mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, Megan la miró de reojo cruzándose de brazos.

— _"Odio cuando hace eso"__—_ pensó la chica de ojos celestes un tanto molesta con su hermana.

— Por favor hijas, no insistan, no puedo llevarlas, entiéndanme—pidió el padre a modo de súplica.

— ¡Y cómo quieres que te entendamos si ni siquiera nos explicas los motivos del por qué no nos quieres llevar a conocer donde descansa el cuerpo de nuestra madre!— exclamó molesta Megan.

— Es que ustedes no saben— respondió el padre.

— ¡¿Pues como quieres que sepamos si tú no nos dices nada?!— preguntó fastidiada Megan por los pretextos del padre.

— Es que no lo entenderían— dijo el hombre.

— Y tu como puedes saber eso si ni siquiera lo has intentado, dinos que pasa con la tumba de nuestra madre, te lo exigimos— dijo Megan, Sally mientras secaba sus lágrimas se puso al lado de su hermana apoyando su petición.

— Esta bien, se los contaré todo— pronunció el hombre, las muchachas se sentaron en un sofá para escuchar con atención el relato del hombre— Su madre y yo nos conocimos durante uno de los viajes de mi padre a Japón, fue en un evento de negocios…

_Era una noche de verano, se veían muchas mesas cubiertas por un mantel blanco, personas mayores conversaban de distintos temas de política y economía, un muchacho de 15 años, de cabello castaño de ojos azules le hablaba a su padre._

— _Papá ¿cuánto falta para que acabe esto?__—__ preguntó bostezando- esto está muy aburrido, de haber sabido que esto sería así, mejor me hubiera quedado en casa con mamá- espetó ahora._

— _No te preocupes Andy, ya queda poco__—__ respondió el padre._

— _Señor Bruce, veo que también está acompañado por un hijo que se aburre en estos asuntos__—__ le habló un hombre japonés al abuelo de las muchachas, advirtiendo el aburrimiento del joven._

— _Si, tiene razón, ¿pero por qué también?... acaso usted también viene un hijo__—__ preguntó casi afirmando._

— _Bueno algo así__—__ respondió__—__ ¡Nanami, ven aquí hija!- llamó el japonés a su hija, la muchacha se acercó._

— _Si, ¿qué quieres papá?__—__preguntó la muchacha, ella era bella, tenía enormes ojos verdes como los de Sally, y cabello negro como el de Megan, traía un vestido rosa pálido, que pronunciaba el color de sus ojos, Andy se sonrojó de súbito al reconocer la belleza de la muchacha._

— _Ven que quiero presentarte a unos amigos__—__ dijo el padre de la muchacha__—__El señor es Henry Bruce, un norteamericano que viene a hacer negocios a Japón, y él es su hijo Andy, aburrido igual que tú__—__ presentó entre bromas el hombre._

— _Muchos gusto- saludó sonriendo encantada con el muchacho, Nanami._

— _Mu.. mucho gusto__—__ tartamudeó nervioso el castaño._

— Fue sin duda amor a primera vista— pronunció entre suspiros el padre de las muchachas.

— ¿Y qué pasó después?—preguntaron al unisón las muchachas queriendo saber que ocurriría después con sus padres.

— Bueno conversamos unos minutos, nos entendimos de inmediato, pero como dijo mi padre, pronto acabó esa reunión y no la volví a ver— contestó sentándose frente a las muchachas.

— ¿Entonces cómo se casaron?, es ilógico que no se hayan vuelto a ver y sin embargo hayan terminado casados y con dos hijas— dijo sin entender nada Megan.

— Espera, no seas impaciente— contestó el padre—Luego de aquello, regresé a Estados Unidos con mi padre, pasaron 5 años , en ese entonces yo ya tenía 20 años , mi padre ya me hacía responsable de sus asuntos, ya que sería su único sucesor. En una de esas reuniones, debía recibir a unos japoneses, entre ellos se encontraba ella, ya no era la quinceañera que conocí, era una mujer, desde que la volví a ver me volví loco por ella— relataba emocionado al recordar su reencuentro con su esposa— Pero ella era evasiva, no fue lo mismo que aquella noche en que nos conocimos, y luego me enteré del motivo— continuó haciendo una pausa.

— ¿Cuál?—preguntaron al mismo tiempo las muchachas.

— Ella tenía un novio en Japón, con el cual estaba comprometido— respondió rápidamente.

— ¿Cómo?—preguntó Sally sorprendida.

— Si, ella iba a casarse, aunque al encontrarnos su evasión me hizo darme cuenta de que ella sentía algo por mí, y luché hasta demostrarle que era yo con quien realmente quería estar, sentía que la amaba, y no quería perderla— relató cabizbajo el hombre.

— Y entonces se hicieron novios y se casaron— preguntó casi afirmando Megan, aburrida ya que ese relato no le aclaraba para nada sus dudas respecto a la negación del padre a llevarlas a la tumba de su madre.

— Si, ella lo dejó todo en Japón, y se radicó aquí para casarse conmigo—respondió el padre.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que no quieras llevarnos a su tumba?—preguntó perdiendo la paciencia Megan.

— Hermana que temperamental eres, deja a papá que continúe contándonos su historia, ¿acaso no te parece emocionante?— le dijo efusiva la chica de ojos verdes a Megan.

— No te precipites hija, ya sabrás porque— respondió a la chica de ojos celestes el padre.

— Date prisa— murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

— Bueno, tras casarnos fuimos muy felices, todo iba perfecto, hasta el cabo de un año, cuando ella se enteró de la muerte de sus padres en un accidente— las muchachas se sorprendieron por aquello— Entonces ella viajó de improviso a Japón para darles el último adiós , yo no pude acompañarla por trabajo. Allá Nanami recibió la visita de su prometido con el que se iba a casar antes de nuestro encuentro— añadió con pesar— Ella estaba muy triste por lo de sus padres, se encontraba muy vulnerable, y él le fue de gran apoyo durante esos días en mi ausencia, Nanami tuvo una aventura con su ex novio— relató con un nudo en la garganta el señor Bruce.

— ¡¿Qué?!—preguntaron al unisón las muchachas.

— Eso no puede ser posible, ¡pero cómo se atrevió!— exclamó furiosa Megan.

— Si lo es, ella al regresar a Estados Unidos se sentía muy culpable por lo que había hecho, me lo contó y me pidió perdón—relató el hombre.

— ¿Y qué hiciste?... ¿La perdonaste?— preguntó sin creerlo Megan.

— Yo estaba muy enamorado de ella, por lo que la perdoné, y seguimos con nuestra vida, pero esa aventura trajo consecuencias, que no podrían borrarse jamás— respondió el padre de las muchachas.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó Sally sin entender nada.

— Tu madre quedó embarazada de aquel hombre, él era su hermano mayor— contestó sin mirarlas.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Que tuvimos un hermano mayor?— preguntaron desconcertadas las chicas Bruce.

— Si, yo acepté a ese niño, como les dije estaba cegado por el amor que le tenía a su madre, aprendí a vivir con eso, y luego nacieron ustedes que si son sangre de mi sangre…—continuó el hombre.

— Espera, si tenemos un hermano mayor… ¿Dónde está?, ¿Por qué nunca lo conocimos?— preguntó Sally aún sin entenderlo.

— Es que tu madre, retomó el contacto con el padre de su hermano, y tiempo después del nacimiento de Sally, una tarde al regresar a casa me encontré con una carta, en la cual Nanami me decía que se iba a Japón, que tras encontrarse aquella vez en Japón con su ex novio, se había dado cuenta que era a quien realmente amaba, que la perdonara y las cuidara, ella se llevó a su hijo, al que yo quería como si fuera mío— terminó de relatar el padre.

— Eso quiere decir que…—titubeó Sally.

— Si, ella nunca murió, ella se fue a formar familia con su ex prometido, perdónenme por ocultarles la verdad, pero…— se intentó excusar mientras era interrumpido por Sally.

— ¡Claro que no te perdonaré, nos engañaste!, siempre creí que mi madre había muerto por mi culpa, y resultó ser una mentira— expresó con lágrimas en sus ojos la chica de ojos verdes, entonces salió corriendo a su habitación.

— ¡Sally!, hija, espera, tienes que escucharme— suplicó el padre al ver la reacción de su hija.

— Déjala, ya se le pasará— pronunció secamente Megan mientras se acercaba al hombre— está muy dolida, tenemos que darle un tiempo— añadió.

— ¿Tú no estás molesta conmigo?— preguntó el señor Bruce.

— Como crees, tu sólo fuiste una víctima de esa mujer— le respondió con rencor al recordar a su madre— Aunque si nos hubieras dicho antes la verdad nos hubieras ahorrado más de un dolor de cabeza— añadió sentándose al lado de su padre.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— preguntó el padre.

— Cada vez que Sally se refería a nuestra madre, sentía que la odiaba, siempre lamentó el no haberla conocido, y yo la culpaba internamente de su muerte— pronunció con lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos.

— Megan— pronunció sorprendido el padre.

— Pero ¿sabes?— dijo la chica mirando al hombre ahora mientras sonreía— Me alegro de que no sea así, porque ya no puedo condenarla de algo que no tiene la culpa, sólo nuestra madre es culpable de todo, y espero jamás volver a verla— añadió la chica de ojos celestes mientras abrazaba a su padre.

— Hija— susurró el hombre mientras correspondía el abrazo de la muchacha.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Shohoku.

— ¡Ryota!, ¡Ryota!, ¿Ya decidiste que dirás en tu discurso?— preguntó la manager al número 7.

— Si, ya estoy listo, planee con lujo de detalle todo— respondió acercándose a la chica.

— Ya veo, bueno, tuviste bastante tiempo para decidirlo… como no entraste a clases— dijo irónica Ayako.

— Ayako, es que yo… estuve estudiando mi manual para ser un buen líder— se excusó el muchacho enseñándole un libro que traía en su mochila.

— Y sigues con eso, tu no necesitas esas tonterías— musitó la manager— Y ahora date prisa que te están esperando— informó al chico del pendiente.

— Si— respondió con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa, entonces caminaron hacia el gimnasio.

En el gimnasio, se encontraban los miembros del equipo, con excepción de Akagi y Kogure, quienes ya se habían despedido del equipo, además de Rukawa, quien entrenaba con la selección juvenil, y Sakuragi, a quien le faltaba aún una semana para salir de su rehabilitación.

— Buenas tardes equipo— saludó Miyagi mientras los muchachos se reunían ante él.

— Buenas tardes— saludaron los miembros del equipo.

— Como ya todos saben, el señor Akagi dejó el equipo para dedicarse a sus estudios, por lo que seré yo quien lo reemplace como capitán— comenzó a hablar en chico del pendiente— Ahora que no está con nosotros, debemos hacer nuestro máximo esfuerzo para suplir su lugar— prosiguió — Porque juntos haremos de este equipo, ¡el mejor de Kanagawa y de Japón!— exclamó efusivo el número 7, los miembros del equipo lo miraron con una gotita en la cabeza.

— "¿_Qué clase de libro está leyendo Ryota?_"— se preguntó Ayako.

— Ayako, es tu turno— le dijo Miyagi a la manager quien aún miraba desconcertada al chico.

— Claro— respondió, entonces se dirigió a los muchachos— Bueno chicos, ahora que nuestro equipo es de categoría nacional, la administración de club para mí sola se me hace muy pesado, por lo que invité a alguien para que me ayude— informó la chica de cabello rizado, entonces se dirigió a la puerta— Puedes pasar— le dijo a alguien que esperaba afuera.

— Hola soy Haruko Akagi, gusto en conocerlos— se presentó la castaña tímidamente mientras entraba al gimnasio.

— Vaya, pero si es la hermana de el señor Akagi— comentó Miyagi.

— Es verdad, y no se parecen en nada— opinó entre risas Mitsui.

— Si, ella es la hermana del capitán Akagi, espero que la traten bien— indicó amenazante Ayako, los muchachos asintieron temerosos al ver que la chica se golpeaba una palma con su abanico.

— Bueno ahora empecemos con el entrenamiento— ordenó Ryota.

— ¡Si!— respondieron al unisón los miembros del equipo.

— ¡Shohoku!— exclamó el nuevo capitán.

— ¡Pelea!— respondieron los muchachos mientras comenzaban a correr.

Por su parte, Ayako animaba a los muchachos junto a Haruko.

— Vaya Haruko, te ves muy entusiasmada— comentó Ayako sonriendo a la chica de ojos azules.

— Eso es obvio, porque ahora podrá conocer más de cerca a Rukawa— opinó Fuji que estaba cerca de las muchachas.

— Y quizás en algún momento podrían llegar a ser novios— añadió Matsui.

— Hay chicas no digan esas cosas que me avergüenzan— dijo ruborizada y tomando con ambas manos su rostro mientras reía.

— Esta niña no cambia— espetó ahora Matsui al ver la reacción de su amiga. Ya que sabía que uno de los motivos que llevó a Haruko a aceptar la propuesta de ayudar a Ayako en la administración de Shohoku, era la cercanía que llegaría a alcanzar con el número 11.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo leía destacando una a una las palabras escritas por Haruko en la carta que le había enviado aquella semana, como de costumbre desde que él estaba rehabilitándose.

— "_Querido Sakuragi_"— leyó— Ah… Haruko me llamó "Querido", que linda es Haruko— pensó embobado el pelirrojo_—__ "¿Cómo sigue tu espalda?"__—_continúo leyendo el pelirrojo— Claro que bien, soy un genio y en tan sólo una semana estaré de vuelta— respondió como si estuviera hablando con la muchacha lanzando una gran carcajada— "_Esta será la penúltima carta que te envíe, porque en tan solo una semana estarás de regreso, ¿no te emociona?__—_siguió leyendo— Sólo un poco, los hombres talentosos como yo no se emocionan por esas cosas tan simples— volvió a responder riendo— _Por aquí las cosas están muy bien, ya me siento a gusto con los muchachos, han sido muy amables, he podido compartir con todos… bueno, casi todos, porque Rukawa sigue entrenando con la selección nacional juvenil__—_continuó con la lectura_—_Que ni se atreva ese zorro acercarse a Haruko porque si lo hace se las verá conmigo— gruñó empuñando su mano el pelirrojo— _Los muchachos te envían muchos saludos, me refiero a Yohei y los demás, dicen que te extrañan, sobre todo las apuestas, no sé a qué se referían pero de todos modos te lo digo_— continuó— Miserables, sólo se están burlando de este genio porque estoy lesionado, pero ya verán— murmuró empuñando su mano— _Miyagi es un gran líder, siempre está leyendo sus libros de cómo serlo_— leyó— Ryota es un tonto, tiene que leer esos tontos libros para saber cómo actuar— se burló el pelirrojo— _Y Mitsui… bueno Mitsui sigue quejándose todo el tiempo, aún creo que se siente solo__—_leyó ahora el número 10— Eso le pasa por obstinado, no quiere reconocer que está muy viejo, se lo dije muchas veces, pero es un tonto— continuó leyendo— _Cómo puedes ver, las cosas siguen igual desde que regresaron de Hiroshima, espero verte pronto, te estaré esperando__—_terminó de leer embobado por las últimas palabras de la muchacha.

* * *

Por otra parte, Rukawa regresaba a casa luego de una agotadora jornada de entrenamiento con la selección juvenil, donde las exigencias eran mucho más rigurosas que en Shohoku. Al abrir la puerta, algo le impedía abrirla del todo, miró al suelo, donde se encontró con un sobre que habían tirado por debajo de la puerta, tomó mirando el destinatario, donde leyó su nombre.

— "_Es para mí_"— pensó el chico de mirada inmutable, entonces cerró la puerta y leyó el remitente, al hacerlo abrió sus ojos en su máxima extensión—"_N… Norteamérica_"— pensó sorprendido el número 11, entonces dejó su bolso sobre una mesa de madera que se encontraba en la sala, y se sentó para leerla.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**


	2. Decisiones

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Takehiko Inoue.**

* * *

**Cumpliendo Un Sueño: Norteamérica**

_Capítulo#2: Decisiones_

* * *

Rukawa se encontraba paralizado sin poder creer lo que leía, sin dudas era algo inesperado para el 11 de Shohoku, de pronto entró a la sala un hombre de cabello negro, muy alto, de ojos azules.

— Hola hijo, ¿qué estás haciendo?— saludó el hombre mientras dejaba una chaqueta en un sofá cercano a la mesa.

— Leo una carta— respondió Rukawa sin quitarle la mirada de encima al papel.

— ¿Una carta?, vaya hijo, si que resultaste ser todo un Don Juan, siempre hay chiquillas pretendiéndote— expresó pícaro el hombre mientras se sentaba al lado del muchacho.

— No digas tonterías— pronunció serio el chico de mirada fría.

— ¿Entonces no es una carta de amor?— preguntó sorprendido el señor Rukawa.

— Claro que no, ¿qué estabas pensando?— pronunció molesto el chico.

— ¿Entonces de qué se trata?— preguntó curioso intentando leer el contenido.

— Es una beca para estudiar en una preparatoria— respondió mirando nuevamente el papel.

— ¿Otra preparatoria?, ¿Acaso es Shoyo?, ¿O Ryonan?, ¡o quizás el fabuloso instituto Kainan!— especuló emocionado el padre.

— No, te equivocas— murmuró ahora el chico de mirada fría.

— Entonces... ¿qué preparatoria es?— preguntó sin tener sospechas sobre quien se trataba.

— Es en Norteamérica— respondió ahora mirando a su padre.

— ¡¿Qué dices?!, ¿Norteamérica?!— preguntó sin poder creerlo.

— Si, quieren que participe en su equipo de basquetbol— explicó el muchacho mientras le entregaba la carta a su padre, éste la tomó y de inmediato se puso a leer.

— Increíble— susurró mientras leía el contenido— ¿Y qué piensas hacer?, supongo que no vas a dejar pasar esta oportunidad— opinó el señor Rukawa.

— No lo sé, primero debo hablar con el profesor Anzai— respondió un poco desalentado.

— Ya veo, quieres saber su opinión, ya que hace unos meses te dijo que no estaba de acuerdo con que fueras a Norteamérica— dijo el hombre sonriendo, Rukawa asintió.

— Entonces date prisa en comentarle sobre esto, porque no tienes pasaporte y hay que hacer muchos trámites para que puedas salir de Japón y creo que no contamos con mucho tiempo— expresó el hombre.

— Está bien, mañana hablaré con él— pronunció Rukawa, entonces se retiró a su habitación.

* * *

Al día siguiente en Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos, ya era la hora de la cena, y las hermanas Bruce junto a su padre se disponían a cenar.

— Sally, me alegro que te hayas decidido a cenar con nosotros— expresó el padre al ver que su hija se sentaba a la mesa.

— Sólo lo hice porque tengo que contarles algo— respondió un tanto indiferente la muchacha de ojos verdes, Megan la miraba extrañada.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó la chica de ojos celestes sin entender.

— Hoy hablé con el director de la escuela, pregunté si es posible hacer un intercambio…— comenzó a explicar seria.

— ¿Un intercambio?— preguntó el hombre desconcertado.

— Si, un intercambio, ayer desde que me enteré de la verdad, estuve pensando y creo que sería una gran idea ir a Japón, quiero conocer a mi madre y creo que a través de un intercambio sería lo mejor— expresó ahora la chica de ojos verdes.

— ¡Pero Sally!, ¡¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?!… quieres buscar a la mujer que nos abandonó por un hombre, dejó a sus hijas de menos de dos años aquí y se fue a Japón sin pensar en nosotras, ¿No crees que estás pensando las cosas al revés?— opinó la chica de ojos celestes completamente molesta con su hermana.

— ¿No has pensado que quizás está arrepentida?, quizás a querido buscarnos y no se ha atrevido por temor a que la rechacemos, creo que se merece una oportunidad, y creo que deberías venir conmigo— expuso la muchacha de ojos verdes.

— Realmente te volviste loca, jamás iría a buscar a esa mujer, tengo dignidad y sé que no le importo, yo me quedaré con papá pase lo que pase, él se merece nuestro apoyo, el ir hasta allá no sería otra cosa que darle la espalda— respondió indignada Megan.

— ¡Claro que no es darle la espalda!, estoy molesta con nuestro padre porque nos ocultó la verdad pero no estoy en su contra, sólo quiero que me dejen conocer a mi madre, tengo ese derecho y no me puedes juzgar por querer hacerlo— respondió Sally molesta con su hermana.

— Claro que puedo juzgarte, porque eres demasiado inocente, aún crees que esa mujer nos quiso, seguramente ni siquiera nos recuerda, ¿Qué harás cuando la encuentres?, acaso le dirás "Hola mami, yo soy una de las hijas que abandonaste en Estados Unidos vine porque quería conocerte a ti y a tu linda familia japonesa"— pronunció Megan ya fuera de sí al imaginar lo que ella catalogaba como patético.

— ¡Eres una est…!— exclamó la chica de ojos verdes mientras era interrumpida por su padre.

— ¡Ya cállense!— interrumpió golpeando la mesa el padre de las muchachas, éstas obedecieron de inmediato— Dejen de estarse peleando, ustedes no son así, no quiero que esto nos divida como familia, por eso se los oculté por tanto tiempo, pero creo que fue inútil— expresó cabizbajo el hombre, las chicas bajaron la mirada— Sally, creo que primero debiste haberme comentado sobre lo que tenías en mente, no comenzar a hacer gestiones en acto de rebeldía— le dijo el hombre a su hija menor— Megan, tu no tienes que juzgar a tu hermana por lo que piensa, si esa es su opinión debes respetarla— corrigió ahora a la chica de ojos celestes.

— Pero es que papá— dijeron al unisón las muchachas.

— Nada de peros, ambas se equivocaron, Sally, si lo que quieres es ir a Japón, no te pondré obstáculos, si quieres buscar a tu madre, anda… hazlo, pero no me pidas que te apoye, porque no puedo, con lo único que te puedo ayudar es con dinero para que te mantengas, y dándote datos básicos de ella, que son su nombre y el lugar donde probablemente aún viva— le dijo el padre a la chica de ojos verdes, ésta asintió sonriendo.

— Gracias papá— agradeció ya más tranquila.

— Pero papá…— pronunció sorprendida Megan.

— Ya te dije que es su decisión y debemos respetarla— replicó el hombre.

— Entonces está decidido, me voy a Japón lo antes posible, sólo necesito saber el lugar exacto donde puedo encontrar a mamá, para pedir el traslado hasta allá— expresó animada la castaña clara, Megan movía su cabeza de un lado a otro a modo de negación.

— Bueno, lo más probable es que tu madre esté viviendo en un estado llamado Kanagawa, allí vivió con sus padres y también conoció en aquel lugar a su prometido, por lo que lo más probable es que siga ahí, ya sabes su nombre, es todo lo que sé— indicó resignado el hombre.

— Así que Kanagawa… entonces mi destino será Kanagawa— expresó emocionada.

— Y ahora cenemos que la comida se enfría— pronunció serio el señor Bruce, las chicas asintieron.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Kanagawa, Rukawa se retiraba de la oficina del profesor Anzai.

— Muchas gracias, agradezco sus consejos— agradeció el muchacho haciendo una reverencia.

— No tienes que agradecer, ahora comienza a hacer tus papeleos para que partas este fin de semana— indicó el hombre de cabellos canos al joven, éste asintió y se retiró de la oficina.

Pronto llegó a su casa y ahí lo esperaban expectantes sus padres.

— Ya estaban aquí— pronunció el muchacho mientras atravesaba el umbral.

— Si hijo, dinos cómo te fue con el profesor Anzai, ¿qué te aconsejó?— preguntó impaciente la madre.

— ¿Cree que es una buena idea?—interrogó ahora el padre.

— Él ya estaba enterado de esto— comenzó a hablar el número 11.

— ¿Cómo?— preguntaron sorprendidos al unisón.

— Sin que me diera cuenta, el entrenador de ese equipo estuvo observándome en algunos partidos de práctica con Shohoku y también con la selección juvenil, entonces habló con el profesor Anzai sobre mí— relató el muchacho lo contado por Anzai durante su conversación, sus padres escuchaban sorprendidos.

— Vaya, eso quiere decir que están muy interesados en que vayas a jugar con ellos— opinó el padre.

— Así parece— apoyó la madre— Pero entonces ¿Qué te aconsejó el profesor Anzai?—preguntó ahora la mujer.

— Me dijo que mi progreso en el último tiempo fue increíble, sobre todo al integrarme a la selección juvenil, que lamentaba no poder ver mis progresos a futuro, pero que era una gran oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar— relató el muchacho.

— Eso quiere decir que…— pronunció con sigilo el padre.

— Si, está de acuerdo con que parta a Norteamérica— respondió el jugador estrella de Shohoku.

— Entonces nos dejarás— pronunció con la voz quebrada la madre, el chico asintió.

— No te pongas triste, nuestro hijo ya está grande hay que dejarlo que tome sus propias decisiones, más aun cuando benefician su futuro— intentó calmar a su mujer el señor Rukawa.

* * *

Al día siguiente en Shohoku, el profesor Anzai anunciaba la partida de Rukawa, éste no se presentó a entrenamiento ya que le correspondía con la selección juvenil, los muchachos del equipo se sorprendieron por la noticia.

— Eso es imposible— pronunció perplejo el chico del pendiente.

— Que suerte tiene Rukawa, ojalá me invitaran a Estados Unidos a jugar— espetó el número 14.

— Ese niño siempre logra lo que se propone— opinó la manager del equipo, a su lado estaba paralizada Haruko por la repentina e inesperada noticia de la partida del número 11.

— _"Rukawa"__—_pensó entristecida la hermana menor de Akagi mientras bajaba la cabeza, ocultando entre sus cabellos sus ojos.

— ¡No!, ¡Nuestro Rukawa no nos puede abandonar!— exclamaron negando la realidad las porristas del muchacho.

— ¡Y ahora qué será de nosotras!— preguntaba una de ellas llorando infantilmente.

— No podremos acompañarlo a Estados Unidos— añadió otra de ellas.

— Moriremos sin nuestro Rukawa— pronunció llorando infantilmente la tercera de ellas.

— ¡Es cierto, es cierto!— apoyaron las otras dos entonces lloraron juntas.

— "_Que niñas tan escandalosas"__—_ pensó el chico del pendiente que miraba con una gotita en la cabeza el escándalo de las porritas.

— Bueno muchachos, lo más probable es que no se presente a los siguientes entrenamientos porque debe hacer algunos papeleos importantes con urgencia, ya que parte este mismo fin de semana a Los Ángeles, si lo ven despídanse de él, porque es probable que no lo vean nunca más— dijo el anciano haciendo que las últimas palabras se repitieran una y otra vez en la cabeza de Haruko.

— ¿Haruko a dónde vas?— preguntó la manager que veía alejarse de su lado a la castaña.

— Saldré un momento, enseguida regreso— respondió ahogada sin voltear a mirarla.

— ¿Estás bien Haruko?— preguntó preocupada Fuji.

— Si, no es nada— formuló con dificultad mientras salía del lugar.

— ¡Haruko espera!— exclamó Fuji quien salía tras ella, pero su amiga Matsui la detuvo por un brazo.

— Déjala sola, lo necesita— pronunció con calma la chica de las coletas entendiendo la actitud de su amiga. Haruko caminó a paso de anciano hasta el patio, sentándose en una banca que había en el lugar.

— Rukawa se irá… y nunca volverá— se dijo a sí misma, entonces explotó en un desgarrador llanto que empapó su rostro de lágrimas que humedecieron parte de la camiseta que traía puesta, mientras recordaba con tristeza cuando conoció al número 11, además de cuando lo volvió a encontrar en Shohoku y aquellos detalles que hicieron acrecentar su amor por él, estuvo hasta el atardecer desahogando la pena que sentía dentro tras tan inesperada noticia, el entrenamiento ya había terminado, los muchachos se había marchado a sus casas.

* * *

Haruko ya más calma ingresó a los camarines de los chicos donde había dejado sus pertenencias, quiso encender la luz, pero para su extrañeza, ésta estaba ya encendida, entonces se dirigió al casillero con su apellido.

— Esa ducha estuvo deliciosa— pronunció un muchacho mientras salía de la ducha enrollado en una toalla y secaba sus cabellos con otra.

— ¿Qué?— se preguntó la muchacha mientras se volteaba a mirar de quien se trataba.

— ¡Ay!— exclamó espantado al ver a la chica— ¡S.. señorita Akagi!, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?— preguntó mientras se cubría con una cortina de baño el torso.

— D…disculpe capitán Mitsui, no era mi intensión, yo sólo venía a buscar mis cosas… las dejé de improviso en el casillero que pertenecía a mi hermano— se excusó mientras mostraba con una mano las llaves que se reunían en un llavero con el nombre de su hermano, y con la otra cubría inútilmente su cara.

— Si pero ya es muy tarde, ya todos se retiraron, además no la vi en la práctica después de que el profesor Anzai fue a visitarnos— pronunció extrañado el chico de cabello azulado.

— Si es que yo…—pronunció cabizbaja al recordar la noticia de la partida de Rukawa.

— ¿Sucede algo?— preguntó mientras se acercaba curioso por el extraño cambio de la muchacha.

— No, estoy bien— respondió sonriendo falsamente.

— Ya veo— respondió incrédulo el chico de ojos azules, Haruko notó la desconfianza de Mitsui, entonces cambió el tema.

— Y por cierto, ¿Qué hacía a estas horas?, se supone que el entrenamiento ya acabó hace más de una hora— comentó extrañada la castaña.

— Me quedo practicando las canastas de tres puntos, como ya no tenemos a Akagi será necesario que las perfeccione— respondió el chico de la cicatriz— Más aún ahora que Rukawa se va a Norteamérica, no quiero aceptarlo pero ese mocoso es necesario en el equipo— confesó casual, Haruko bajó la mirada, Mitsui notó la reacción de la muchacha— Ya entiendo, ya sé que es lo que le pasa señorita Akagi— expresó sonriendo pícaro— Lo que pasa es que se puso muy triste al enterarse de que Rukawa se irá a Norteamérica, eso es obvio porque está enamorada de él, o me equivoco— agregó burlesco mientras se cruzaba de brazos triunfante por creer saber la verdad.

— ¡Cómo sabe eso!— exclamó sonrojada al sentirse descubierta.

— Eso es muy sencillo— respondió el muchacho mientras se sentaba en una banca.

— ¿Cómo?—susurró sin entender la castaña.

— Eso es porque cada vez que ese mocoso hacía alguna jugada que nos dejaba en ridículo a los alumnos de segundo y tercero, gritabas emocionada animando a Rukawa— respondió con rencor el chico de ojos azules.

— Lo siento— murmuró avergonzada al enterarse que su amor por Rukawa era un secreto a voces.

— ¿Pero sabes algo pequeña?— pronunció el muchacho mientras tomaba su uniforme y se ponía de pié.

— _¿Qué?, ¿Me dijo pequeña?__—_pensó extrañada la hermana de Akagi.

— No tienes que ponerte triste por ese tonto, debes seguir adelante y no dejar que lo que se convertirá en pasado amargue tu presente y futuro, quizás, estás tan sumergida en eso que sientes por Rukawa, que no te has dado cuenta que hay otros chicos muriéndose por ti— comentó guiñándole un ojo.

— ¿Otros chicos?, no lo creo, además no me interesan otros chicos— respondió indiferente.

— Claro que hay otros, por ejemplo ese tonto de Sakuragi que se muere por ti, y tú sólo lo ves como un amigo— contestó mientras se ponía su camisa.

— ¿Sakuragi?, ¿Qué está diciendo?, eso es mentira él es mi amigo…— respondió exaltada la chica de ojos azules, entonces Mitsui la interrumpió.

— Es a eso a lo que me refería, siempre lo has visto como un amigo, y ese tonto está enamorado de ti, es por eso que odia a Rukawa, porque sabe lo que sientes por él, ¿Te das cuenta?, todos sabemos sobre ese triángulo amoroso menos tu y Rukawa que es un despistado— expresó mientras entraba en una ducha— Me pondré esto— dijo enseñándole su pantalón— Lo haré en una ducha, espero que no te moleste, al menos que quieras ver como me cambio— pronunció divertido el chico de la cicatriz.

— No, no claro que no— respondió apresurada la chica sonrojándose de súbito por la actitud del número 14.

— Entonces permiso— dijo mientras se encerraba en una de las duchas— Bueno señorita Akagi, esa es mi opinión, no debes estar tan triste por Rukawa, será una pérdida de tiempo, ya verás que en unos meses te estarás riendo de eso— decía desde la ducha mientras abrochaba su cinturón, entonces salió.

— Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos porque ya se hace tarde— dijo el muchacho mientras salía de la ducha, Haruko asintió tímidamente.

Entonces salieron de la preparatoria y caminaron juntos unas cuadras.

— Bueno creo que aquí debemos separarnos— enunció el chico de cabello azulado.

— Si, aquí tomaremos distintos caminos— respondió sonriendo amable.

— Fue un placer conversar con usted señorita Akagi, espero que le sirvan de algo mis consejos, y ya sabe, no esté triste— dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo amigablemente. Haruko asintió.

— Hasta mañana— se despidió la chica de ojos azules haciendo una reverencia.

— Hasta mañana— correspondió amablemente Mitsui, entonces se separaron y continuaron su camino.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**


	3. Rumbo a mi destino

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Takehiko Inoue.**

* * *

**Cumpliendo Un Sueño: Norteamérica**

Capítulo #3: _Rumbo_ a mi destino

* * *

Era viernes por la tarde, Megan descansaba sobre su cama mientras leía unos acordes, de pronto llaman a la puerta.

— Adelante— pronunció mientras cambiaba de papel.

— Megan, necesito hablar contigo— dijo la chica de ojos verdes mientras entraba a la habitación.

— Entonces habla— respondió la chica de ojos celestes mientras dejaba a un lado las hojas.

— Megan, sé que mi decisión de irme a Japón nos ha tenido muy distanciadas— expresó mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a su hermana— Mañana me voy y no quiero hacerlo estando molesta contigo— añadió buscando la mirada de la chica de ojos celestes — Hermana, yo te quiero, no te pido que me apoyes, sólo quiero que no tomes como una traición, y que entiendas que necesito conocer a nuestra madre, es algo importante para mí y …— continuó mientras era interrumpida por su hermana.

— Ya no me des explicaciones— pronunció con un suspiro— Es tu decisión, eres dueña de hacer lo que quieras, no me puedo entrometer— añadió dándose por vencida— No es algo que comparta, jamás lo haría, pero si es importante para ti, hazlo, no diré nada, sólo espero que no te arrepientas o que salgas lastimada, no me gustaría verte así— expresó ahora la chica de cabello negro.

— Hermana— pronunció Sally sonriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos— ¡Te quiero mucho!— expresó mientras abrazaba a Megan.

— Yo también te quiero— correspondió la chica de ojos celestes abrazando a su hermana— Y ahora vete a terminar de empacar, para que te duermas temprano, mañana tu avión parte a primera hora— indicó la chica de cabello negro alejando sutilmente a Sally, ésta asintió mientras secaba sus lágrimas, entonces salió— Y cierra la puerta— pidió a la castaña mientras atravesaba el umbral, ésta no escuchó por lo que dejó la puerta abierta— No cambia, manía que tiene de dejar las puertas abiertas— espetó Megan mientras se ponía de pié para cerrar la puerta.

* * *

En Shohoku el entrenamiento de aquel día era muy arduo, los muchachos practicaban con entusiasmo, Rukawa, como lo había anticipado Anzai, no volvió a entrenar con el equipo, tampoco entró a clases, sólo iba a Shohoku para hacer todos aquellos trámites que implicaban un traslado, que además debía ser coordinado con la preparatoria de Norteamérica, ya que incluía un intercambio estudiantil.

— ¡Vamos muchachos ustedes pueden!— alentaba Ayako a los muchachos, Ryota miraba embobado a la manager, el director observaba el entrenamiento mientras bebía su café, todo se desarrollaba como de costumbre, pero de pronto se escuchó que se acercaba una masa de personas al ritmo de una marcha militar, los chicos del equipo se detuvieron ante tan estruendosos pasos, Ayako, Haruko y el profesor Anzai miraron hacia la puerta del gimnasio.

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó la manager sin entender que ocurría, Haruko se encogió de hombros, entonces la puerta del gimnasio se abrió apareciendo tras ella el número 11.

— ¡Es… Rukawa!— exclamó sorprendida Haruko, el chico entró al gimnasio, tras él dos filas de porristas lo escoltaban luciendo su uniforme de animadoras y cargando banderas que aludían al muchacho.

— ¡Rukawa, Rukawa, eres el mejor!, ¡Rukawa, Rukawa, eres el mejor!— exclamaban escandalosamente mientras lloraban por la partida del jugador estrella de Shohoku.

— Rukawa, veo que vienes a despedirte— expresó el chico del pendiente mientras salía al encuentro del 11.

— Y muy bien acompañado— añadió burlesco el tirador de tres puntos, aludiendo a las porristas.

— No digas tonterías— pronunció con una gotita en la cabeza el chico de mirada fría mirando de reojo a las chicas.

— Y bueno dinos Rukawa, ¿Cuándo te vas a los Estados Unidos?— preguntó la manager mientras le golpeaba amistosamente el estómago al chico de cabello negro con un codo. Haruko miraba a la distancia.

— Mañana— respondió amable.

— ¿Mañana?— preguntó sorprendida la chica de cabello rizado— Vaya Rukawa, que repentino es todo esto, pues éxito en lo que se avecina— expresó mientras le daba un golpe amistoso en la espalda al muchacho.

— Demuéstrales de lo que eres capaz— indicó el nuevo capitán mientras le daba una palmada en la mano.

— Espero que demuestres lo que aprendiste con el profesor Anzai— pronunció Mitsui levantando una ceja.

— Rukawa, desde aquí te estaremos apoyando— dijo Yasuda acompañado de sus compañeros de la banca.

— Estaré pendiente de sus avances joven Rukawa— informó sereno el anciano.

— Si, muchas gracias por sus consejos profesor Anzai, procuraré no perder el contacto con usted— expresó respetuoso el número 11 mientras hacía una reverencia— Ahora debo marcharme, sólo venía por algunas cosas que dejé en mi casillero— añadió.

— Que sujeto, sólo vino a buscar algunas cosas, no pensaba despedirse— musitó Ryota.

— Era obvio en él— apoyó Mitsui.

— Bueno, ya me voy— se despidió el mejor novato del año, entonces se dirigió a la puerta, por donde desapareció rodeado por sus porritas.

— ¡Rukawa, Rukawa, nunca te olvidaremos!, ¡Rukawa, Rukawa, eres el mejor!— exclamaban eufóricas mientras lloraban por la partida del muchacho. Por su parte Haruko, veía con la vista nublada por las lágrimas que asomaban en sus ojos, como el muchacho se alejaba. Al verlo desaparecer, cerró sus ojos con fuerza dejando caer aquellas lágrimas que obstruían su mirar, Fuji y Matsui pudieron notar lo que le ocurría a su amiga.

— Haruko, ¿Estás bien?— preguntó la chica de cabello corto, la hermana de Akagi no contestó.

— Haruko— pronunció mientras se acercaba con cautela a su amiga Matsui, pero la chica de cabello castaño no esperó a que sus amigas terminaran de acercarse, al sentir que se aproximaban salió corriendo del gimnasio.

— ¡Haruko!— exclamaron al unisón las muchachas, Ayako y los muchachos vieron como la chica salía corriendo.

— _"Que niña, creo que no le sirvió de nada lo que le dije, bueno, es asunto suyo"__—_pensó Mitsui mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

* * *

El entrenamiento avanzó, y nuevamente la muchacha no regresó, sus amigas la buscaron en las instalaciones de la preparatoria, pero no consiguieron encontrarla.

— Quizás regresó al gimnasio— opinó Matsui.

— Quizás tienes razón, vamos al gimnasio— contestó Fuji, entonces regresaron al lugar. Iban entrando al lugar, pero se encontraron con los muchachos que comenzaban a retirarse, pues la práctica ya había acabado.

— Creo que no regresó— comentó la chica de coletas mientras veía a los muchachos retirarse.

— Quizás vino pero ya se fue, preguntémosle a los muchachos— sugirió Fuji.

— Esta bien- respondió Matsui— Mitsui— le habló la muchacha al número 14 quien se acercaba a la salida del gimnasio.

— Hola, ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó el chico de cabello azulado.

— Es que estábamos buscando a Haruko, pensamos que quizás había regresado al gimnasio, ¿Usted sabe si ella estuvo aquí?— preguntó Matsui.

— Ah, ustedes son las amigas de la señorita Akagi— ambas asintieron— Pues no, ella no regresó durante el resto del entrenamiento— respondió el tirador de tres puntos.

— Ya veo, pero si la ve por favor dígale que la estamos buscando— pidió la chica de coletas.

— Si, no hay problema— respondió amable el chico de la cicatriz, entonces se retiró.

Mitsui caminó rumbo a casa tranquilamente, despojándose del cansancio de aquella jornada, los autos pasaban a toda velocidad por las calles, entonces desde su posición pudo ver como al otro lado del camino, se encontraba sentada sobre una banca en solitario la chica de cabello marrón.

Vaya, definitivamente esta niña no se parece en nada a Akagi— monologó divertido el chico de ojos azules, entonces se acercó.

Haruko estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto siente que alguien se sienta a su lado.

— Ya te dije niña que no vale la pena que estés llorando por Rukawa— dijo el chico sin mirarla.

— Ca… capitán Mitsui, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?— preguntó apresurada la muchacha, Mitsui rió levemente.

— Vivo en esta dirección, todos los días camino por aquí, lo extraño es que tu estés aquí, según entendí hace unos días vives en la dirección opuesta— comentó casual el número 14 mientras miraba una cancha donde jugaban básquetbol unos chicos.

— Eso es algo que no le importa— respondió con disgusto la hermana de Akagi.

— Si, tienes razón, a mí no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que pasa contigo— respondió con indiferencia, la chica lo miró sorprendida— Pero a tus amigas si le importas, no hagas cosas que las preocupe, te buscaron toda la tarde después de que saliste del gimnasio— añadió aún sin mirarla.

— Chicas— murmuró Haruko al recordar que sus amigas intentaron consolarla cuando salió corriendo.

— Si, estaban muy preocupadas, es una lástima que estés preocupándolas por estar enamorada de ese sujeto, no vale la pena— espetó poniéndose de pie.

— Lo siento— murmuró cabizbaja la chica de ojos azules, Mitsui rió con desdén.

— Que tonta, no tienes que pedirme perdón a mí, eso es algo que debes perdonarte a ti misma, estás sufriendo por alguien que sólo sabe de tu existencia, eso es humillante— opinó el chico de ojos azules, esas palabras hirieron a la muchacha, entonces se puso a llorar— Pero ¿Por qué lloras?— preguntó sorprendido, entonces pensó en lo que le había dicho a la muchacha— "_Rayos, creo que fui muy duro"__—_pensó, no sabía qué hacer, el ver a una chica llorando lo inquietaba, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, menos aún cuando sentía que era él el culpable de aquellas lágrimas— Está bien, perdóname, no quise decir eso— pronunció de mala gana mientras se acercaba intentando calmarla.

— Es que tienes razón… Para Rukawa no existo y no existiré, esa es la realidad— decía entre sollozos la muchacha.

— "_Demonios, ahora que hago, no puedo decirle que está equivocada, sería cambiar de opinión, y Hisashi Mitsui no cambia de parecer"__—_pensaba mirando en todas direcciones como buscando algo que le ayudara a salir de aquella situación tan poco agradable para él— "_Veamos, que puedo hacer"__—_reflexionaba, entonces volvió a ver aquella cancha donde hace unos instantes jugaban unos muchachos— Ya lo tengo— dijo triunfante el chico de ojos azules, Haruko lo miró extrañada.

— ¿De qué habla?— preguntó con la voz quebrada.

— ¿Ves esa cancha?- preguntó señalando el lugar con la cabeza, Haruko asintió— Te desafió a un partido de uno contra uno- retó levantando una ceja el número 14 mientras sacaba de su bolso un balón.

— ¿Qué?— susurró confundida la hermana de Akagi.

— Vamos, será divertido— pronunció sonriendo desafiante el chico de la cicatriz mientras la jalaba de un brazo.

— Es que yo…— intentó excusarse Haruko.

— Tu nada, vamos— insistió llevándola hasta la cancha. Pronto llegaron, y Mitsui se puso frente a la chica mientras revotaba el balón- Supongo que Akagi debió enseñarte algo sobre esto— decía mirándola a los ojos como intentando leer sus movimientos.

— Bueno, desde niños jugábamos— respondió tímidamente Haruko.

— ¡Entonces veamos que aprendiste!— expresó el muchacho mientras se acercaba a gran velocidad con el balón hacia la canasta que protegía Haruko, ésta al notar el ataque de Mitsui intentó marcar al número 14, éste se detuvo justo frente a la muchacha dribleando el balón— Sabes marcar, eso ya es un punto a favor— comentó sonriendo desafiante.

— Fue una de las primeras técnicas que aprendí de mi hermano— respondió la castaña sin dejar de marcar a Mitsui.

— Bueno, ahora quiero saber que más aprendiste de Akagi— dijo el chico de cabello azulado mientras cambiaba el ritmo del dribleo a uno más rápido, entonces con un giro esquivó a la muchacha entrando a la zona de tiro, Haruko lo siguió, intentó golpear el balón, pero debido a la baja estatura de ésta, sólo logró golpear el brazo del muchacho, con un tiro sencillo, Mitsui encestó una canasta con gran facilidad.

— Encestó— pronunció agitada la muchacha tomándose las rodillas.

— Cometiste una falta— espetó decepcionado el chico de ojos azules mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura.

— Es cierto, lo lamento— se disculpó haciendo una reverencia.

— Bueno, por esta vez te lo perdonaré, pero para la próxima no habrá compasión, es tu turno de atacar— dijo Mitsui lanzándole el balón, Haruko tras recibirlo, asintió— Veamos cómo eres a la ofensiva— añadió mientras marcaba a la muchacha mirándola a los ojos, ésta intimidada por la imponente mirada del 14, comenzó a driblear torpemente el balón, Mitsui notó la timidez de la chica de ojos azules.

— No seas tímida, ataca con confianza— expresó el tirador de tres puntos, Haruko asintió retraída. Entonces se acercó lentamente con el balón— Ánimo, con más energía, porque así sólo conseguirás que te gane de inmediato— añadió riendo divertido descuidando su defensa, entonces la muchacha aprovechando dicho descuido, corrió hacia la canasta, brincó con fuerza, mientras que Mitsui salía en su persecución y depositó el balón en la canasta.

— ¡Si!— exclamó mientras brincaba feliz.

— ¡Demonios!— prorrumpió el chico de la cicatriz pateando el suelo— Cómo es posible que una mujer me esté ganando, soy muy descuidado. ¡Que humillación!— murmuraba el número 14 crujiendo los dientes, Haruko rió divertida.

— Estamos empatados— dijo la chica sonriendo.

— Fue sólo un descuido, pero no volverá a suceder, es mi turno para atacar— respondió mientras le quitaba el balón a Haruko con un dejo de crudeza que no ignoró la muchacha— Prepárate porque voy a comenzar— anunció mientras dribleaba el balón, Haruko con más confianza se puso en posición para defender, Mitsui esperaba el momento indicado para atacar, intentaba leer los movimientos de la muchacha a través de su mirada, de un momento a otro, el chico se irguió, y desde su posición brincó para encestar una canasta de tres puntos, intención concretada, ya que sin mayores inconvenientes el muchacho encestó— ¡Bien, gané!— exclamó Mitsui riendo triunfante— Fue más fácil de lo que pensé— agregó.

— ¡Espere!— detuvo molesta la chica de ojos azules, Mitsui se volteó fingiendo no saber que quería la castaña.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó fastidiado.

— Este, yo creo que eso fue trampa, no es justo que haga canastas de tres puntos, aunque yo encestara no podría ganarle porque yo no sé hacer eso— reclamó temerosa la hermana de Akagi.

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?, claro que es válido, no es mi culpa que no sepas encestar canastas de tres puntos— rebatió.

— Esta bien- pronunció dándose por rendida — Pero aún tengo una oportunidad de atacar— añadió extendiendo las manos para que el 14 le entregara el balón.

— Si tu quieres— musitó mientras le lanzaba con desdén el balón— De todas maneras ganaré— sentenció confiado mientras sonreía triunfante. A pesar de estar jugando con una chica se lo tomaba muy enserio, partió como un simple desafío para ayudar a distraer a Haruko, pero una sutil insinuación de derrota, despertó en el 14 un deseo intenso de ganar— Adelante— pronunció con una sonrisa desafiante, la muchacha asintió, entonces hizo algo que el muchacho no esperaba, desde su posición lanzó el balón hacia la canasta, intentando hacer una canasta de tres puntos, el balón se acercaba peligrosamente la canasta, Mitsui miraba con espanto como el balón rodaba en círculo en la cesta, Haruko impaciente rogaba que la canasta entrara, dio un par de vueltas perdiendo cada vez más fuerza, todo anunciaba que el balón ingresaría sin mayores inconvenientes, Haruko comenzaba a sonreír presintiendo que ganaría, pero el balón cayó hacia afuera, el momento de suspenso acabó provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo de la contrariedad.

— Ya ves, he ganado, hiciste una tontería, ¿Pensaste que me ganarías lanzando de esa forma el balón?— expresó riendo más relajado el chico de ojos azules.

— Pero creyó que entraría— contradijo tímidamente la chica de ojos azules.

— Claro que no, eres muy mala lanzando, eso lo puedo notar con facilidad— respondió con desdeño el 14.

— Su cara decía lo contrario— rebatió temerosa.

— ¿Qué?, pues… sólo estaba fingiendo para que te ilusionaras— mintió infantilmente Mitsui, Haruko se largó a reír— ¿Pero de qué te ríes?— preguntó molesto, la muchacha no respondió y siguió riendo, le causaba mucha gracia la obsesión con el triunfo que tenía aquel muchacho, le recordaba mucho a su hermano, a Sakuragi, y a momentos, a su querido Rukawa.

* * *

Amanecía en Kanagawa, y Rukawa, completamente distinto de lo normal, despertó antes de que la alarma lo sacara de sus sueños, era un día especial, partiría rumbo a Norteamérica, lugar con el cual se obsesionó tras ganar las preliminares junto a Shohoku, no podía esperar a partir, sólo tenía un objetivo, convertirse en el mejor jugador en Norteamérica, entonces se puso de pie tomó sus pertenencias densificadas en una maleta, y bajó a la primera planta.

— ¿Estás listo?— preguntó el padre, Rukawa asintió, la madre intentaba contener una lágrima fugitiva que amenazaba con escapar— Entonces vamos— dijo mientras tomaba las llaves de un auto, tras lo cual salieron rumbo al aeropuerto.

Tan pronto como llegaron, se sentaron a la espera de que abordaje fuera autorizado.

— Hijo, procura cuidarte mucho, estaré muy pendiente de lo que necesites, si algo ocurre no dudes en llamarme— decía con la voz quebrada la madre.

— No te preocupes, estaré bien— respondió sereno el muchacho.

— No te pongas triste, Kaede ya es grande, y sabrá cuidarse— intentó consolar el señor Rukawa.

— ¿Cómo me pides eso?, nuestro hijo se va al otro lado del mundo y tú estás tan tranquilo— respondió con disgusto aquella mujer.

— Vamos, no le hagas las cosas más difíciles, es su decisión y debemos respetarla— confortó conservando la tranquilidad el padre de Rukawa a su esposa, pronto comenzó el llamado para abordar el avión, entonces Rukawa se despidió de sus padres y subió a la nave que la llevaría rumbo a su sueño, la madre lloraba desconsolada al ver partir a su hijo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, Megan y su padre despedían a Sally.

— Hija, cuídate mucho, y recuerda todo lo que te dije sobre la cultura la japonesa, no entres con zapatos a la casa de la familia que te recibirá, saluda siempre haciendo una reverencia, debes llamarle a las personas por su apellido, al menos que te permitan hacerlo por su nombre, no seas tan efusiva en tus muestra de cariño y …— le recordaba las instrucciones el señor Bruce a su hija menor.

— Ya papá no le repitas tantas veces eso, ya lo hiciste una vez, Sally no es tonta para no recordarlo— interrumpió Megan a su padre, Sally rió.

— Es cierto papá, recuerdo perfectamente todo lo que me dijiste sobre los japoneses y tendré mucho cuidado en respetarlo— respondió risueña la ojiverde.

— En cuanto llegues a casa de los Rukawa procura llamar para avisarme que llegaste bien, y dame el número de teléfono de ellos para localizarte en caso de alguna emergencia— pidió el hombre.

— Esta bien, y reciban bien a ese muchacho que vendrá a nuestra casa, sobre todo tu Megan, te conozco y sé como tienes el carácter— comentó la chica de ojos verdes.

— Claro que no, sólo debe ser un niño, no me molestaré en tratarlo— espetó indiferente la chica de ojos celestes.

— Como tú digas— respondió burlesca la chica de ojos verdes.

— "Atención, a los pasajeros con rumbo a Japón, pueden comenzar a abordar el había"— decía una voz por altoparlante interrumpiendo la última charla de la familia Bruce en su conjunto.

— Bueno, es hora, debo irme— dijo la castaña con un pequeño dejo de tristeza en el rostro.

— Hija, cuídate mucho, llámame siempre— se despidió el padre abrazándola con fuerza, en ese momento la muchacha soltó una lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla.

— Te quiero papá— pronunció mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

— Yo también te quiero hija, espero que encuentres lo que estás buscando— dijo ahora el hombre mientras alejaba suavemente a su hija.

— Ya sabes lo que pienso, pero espero que cuando regreses, lo hagas feliz— dijo Megan quien ahora era abrazada por su hermana.

— Te extrañaré mucho Megan— expresó llorando la chica de cabello castaño.

— Yo también— respondió correspondiendo el abrazo de Sally, después de unos instantes se separaron y la muchacha desapareció entre la multitud que circulaba por aquel lugar.

El vuelo tardaría horas, atravesar aquella masa líquida que conformaba el Océano Pacífico, haría que el arribo a sus nuevos destinos se prolongara en el tiempo, Rukawa quien había estado gran parte de la noche en vela, después de una hora de haber despegado, cayó rendido por el sueño y comenzó a disfrutar de una larga siesta.

Pasaron horas, y Sally era alertada por la voz del piloto del avión manifestada a través de un altavoz de que ya habían llegado a Kanagawa.

— "Pasajeros con destino a la prefectura de Kanagawa, en dos minutos comenzará el aterrizaje"— decía aquella voz, entonces la muchacha dejó a un lado una reviste que leía, y abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

— Ya es hora— pensó la chica de ojos verdes, entonces pronto el avión arribó al aeropuerto de Kanagawa.

* * *

Por su parte Rukawa dormía plácidamente, mientras una voz alertaba del arribo a Houston, la última parada antes de llegar a Los Ángeles, no provocando ninguna reacción en el pelinegro.

Sally bajó del avión con sus pertenencias, mirando en todas direcciones, se vio rodeada de una multitud desconocida, buscaba entre ellos alguna señal que le indicara quienes eran las personas que la esperaban, con expectativa buscaba la mirada de las personas, esperando alguna reacción de aquellas personas, pero no lograba nada. De pronto una mano misteriosa tomó su hombro por la espalda, la chica saltó del espanto.

— Disculpe señorita, no fue mi intensión asustarla— se disculpó el hombre dueño de aquella mano que la tocaba por el hombro.

— No se preocupe— respondió vacilante, entonces recordó las instrucciones de su padre y apresurada hizo una reverencia.

— Usted debe ser la señorita Bruce ¿Estoy en lo cierto?— preguntó ahora aquel hombre.

— Si, soy yo— respondió tímida.

— Mucho gusto, yo soy Rukawa, y ella es mi esposa, vivirás con nosotros a partir de hoy— se presentó amable aquel hombre.

— Mucho gusto señor y señora Rukawa— saludó la muchacha haciendo una reverencia dirigida a cada uno de los padres.

— Que niña tan linda, espero que te sientas a gusto en nuestra casa— dijo la madre ya un poco más tranquila luego de la partida de su hijo, su sueño siempre había sido tener una hija, y ahora tener a la muchacha en casa le cumpliría por lo menos por un tiempo aquel deseo de tenerla, la muchacha sonrío tímida.

— Vamos a casa, seguramente debes venir muy cansada— dijo el señor Rukawa.

— Si— respondió la castaña un poco más relajada.

Pronto llegaron a casa, y la madre de Rukawa abrió la puerta de la morada, mientras el hombre ayudaba a entrar las maletas de la muchacha, Sally esperaba desde que ingresaran primero los dueños de casa.

— Adelante, no te quedes ahí, pasa por favor— dijo sonriendo la mujer, la muchacha asintió, entonces dio unos pasos dentro de la casa, entonces recordó otro de los dichos de su padre.

— _"¡Qué hice!"__— p_ensó espantada mientras veía sus pies que calzaban unas sandalias blancas, entonces retrocedió apresurada y se las quitó a toda prisa, y reingresó al hogar.

— Bueno, ésta es nuestra casa, a partir de hoy también será la tuya— expresó el hombre mientras la muchacha miraba con curiosidad lo distinto de aquella casa con respecto a las que había conocido durante su vida, claramente tenía un aspecto muy oriental, propio de cualquiera en Japón.

— Gracias señor Rukawa— respondió sonriendo amable mientras hacía una reverencia.

— Acompáñeme señorita Bruce, le enseñaré su habitación para que se acomode— indicó la madre del ex número 11, la castaña asintió y la siguió.

Tras subir unas escaleras, llegaron a la segunda planta, donde un pasillo largo llevaba a distintas habitaciones, Sally seguía a la mujer mirando en todas direcciones jugando a adivinar cual sería su habitación, pero no lo consiguió, entonces la señora Rukawa se detuvo frente a un umbral.

— Ésta será tu habitación, espero te guste, era la habitación de nuestro hijo, hay una habitación más disponible, pero es más pequeña, por eso quisimos darte esta— explicó mientras abría la puerta de aquella habitación, Sally advirtió un ambiente silencioso en aquel cuarto, los colores que teñían sus paredes eran un poco sombríos, las cortinas un poco más gruesas de lo normal, como amenazando al sol si dejaba entrar alguno de sus rayos, no había más que una cama y un velador, sobre el cual descansaba de improviso una muñequera negra, claramente perteneciente al joven deportista.

— Está bien, me gusta, me acomodaré lo antes posible— dijo sonriendo la muchacha.

— Si quieres puedes decorarla a tu gusto, nuestro hijo es muy poco entusiasta con esas cosas, nos gustaría haberlo hecho antes de que llegaras, pero todo fue muy sorpresivo, sólo el lunes de esta semana Kaede recibió la invitación de la preparatoria donde tu estudiabas— explicó la madre.

— ¿Recibió una invitación? ¿Lo becaron desde Estados Unidos?— preguntó sorprendida, eran muy pocos los casos de becados que llegaran desde otros países por propia iniciativa de aquella preparatoria.

— Si, es que al parecer se enteraron de su participación en el campeonato nacional de básquetbol, y les gustó para su equipo, y fue así como lo descubrieron— relató resumidamente la mujer.

— Vaya, sin duda debe ser un gran basquetbolista, nuestra escuela se destaca a nivel nacional todos los años, si lo quieren en el club, es porque debe ser muy bueno— comentó sorprendida.

— Si, nuestro hijo es el mejor basquetbolista de Japón, y será el mejor de Norteamérica— comentó el padre quien ingresaba el equipaje.

— Bueno— dijo soltando un suspiro nostálgico la mujer— Debes tener mucha hambre, bajemos para que cenes- añadió sonriéndole a la muchacha— Más tarde puedes acomodarte.

— ¡Si!— exclamó entusiasta la castaña, ya que aunque no lo había dicho, se estaba muriendo de hambre.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Rukawa salía de sus sueños alertado que debía despertar en voz de una azafata.

— ¡Joven, joven!— le habló con delicadeza para que no despertara de golpe— Joven— insistió sacudiendo con sutiliza por un hombro al pelinegro, cumpliendo su objetivo, Rukawa frotó sus ojos para distinguir con mayor precisión su entorno, entonces distinguió la figura de aquella mujer que lo miraba sonriente.

— Que sucede— murmuró con pereza el ojiazul.

— Estamos en el último aeropuerto antes de salir de Norteamérica, en Boston, debe bajar— explicó la mujer.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó espantado el muchacho, entonces miró los demás asientos de aquel avión, todos despoblados, era él el único que permanecía a bordo— _"Rayos"_ — pensó entonces se puso de pie a toda velocidad, y bajó de prisa de la nave junto a sus pertenecías— _"Y ahora que hago"_ — pensó ahora mirando en todas direcciones, claro entendía perfectamente que estaba al otro lado de Estados Unidos, en vez de ver el Océano Pacífico, lo que podía ver era el Atlántico.

Caminó sin rumbo unos instantes, pronto llegó al centro comercial que se encontraba en las cercanías del aeropuerto, divagó por el lugar mientras pensaba en una solución.

— ¿Rukawa? ¿Eres Rukawa de Shohoku?— preguntó una voz alguna vez oída por el ojiazul, éste volteó a ver quien era.

— ¿Sawakita?— preguntó ahora el pelinegro reconociendo en el rostro del joven que le hablaba, aquel jugador de Sannou.

— Vaya Rukawa, al parecer cumpliste tu promesa antes de lo que esperaba— dijo mientras le extendía una mano para saludarlo.

— Por supuesto, te dije que lo haría— murmuró mientras miraba con frialdad aquella mano, la cual sólo chocó. Luego de unos momentos Rukawa le contó cómo llegó hasta esa ciudad tan distante a Los Ángeles.

— Por hoy creo que será imposible que puedas volar hasta allá, durante el fin de semana la demanda de vuelos aumenta bastante, creo que será mejor que vueles el lunes por la mañana para llegar directo a la preparatoria— opinó el ex jugador de Sannou, Rukawa permanecía pensativo- Si no tienes donde quedarte, puedes venir conmigo, si gustas puedes quedarte en mi departamento— invitó el muchacho, Rukawa acorralado por no tener donde ir, aceptó.

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de los Bruce, el padre y Megan cenaban silenciosos aún algo tristes por la partida de la integrante menor de aquella familia, de pronto el hombre miró su reloj que apuntaban 21: 43 pm.

— Que extraño, según entendía, el muchacho que vendrá a casa llegaría cerca de las ocho, ya lleva casi dos horas de retraso, quedamos en que llamaría en cuanto llegara para ir por él— comentó un tanto preocupado el señor Bruce.

— Quizás se arrepintió, es sólo un niño, seguramente pensó que extrañaría mucho a su mami y no quiso dejarla— comentó la chica de ojos celestes mientras llevaba una cuchara a su boca.

— No lo creo— respondió entonces suena el teléfono— Debe ser él, iré a contestar— indicó el hombre mientras se ponía de pie para atender el teléfono ubicado en la sala, Megan continuó cenando sin tomarle demasiada importancia al asunto, después de unos instantes el señor Bruce regresó a la mesa

— ¿Y quién era?— preguntó casual la muchacha.

— Era el muchacho, Rukawa— respondió.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Acaba de llegar al aeropuerto?— preguntó la chica de ojos celestes mientras llevaba a la boca un cuchara.

— No, tuvo un problema, llegó a Boston, y tuvo que bajar ahí, llegará el lunes directo a la preparatoria— informó el hombre.

— Se ve que sólo es un chiquillo— comentó burlesca Megan por lo ocurrido al muchacho.

— No sé si estaré aquí ese día, así que te lo encargo, espero que lo recibas bien— sugirió el padre.

— Claro que si, aunque sea un niño llorón— espetó la chica, el padre rió por la respuesta de la muchacha.

— No cambias— dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello a la muchacha, con una sonrisa, y continuaron con la cena.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**


	4. El nuevo desafío

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Takehiko Inoue.**

* * *

**Cumpliendo Un Sueño: Norteamérica**

Capítulo #4: _El nuevo desafío_

* * *

Amanecía en el estado de Kanagawa, era ya día lunes, y en casa de los Rukawa, Sally comenzaba aquella jornada con pereza, aún le afectaba un poco la diferencia de horario entre Japón y Estados Unidos.

— Señorita Bruce, buenos días— saludó la madre de Rukawa mientras golpeaba la puerta de la habitación y la abría con sigilo.

— Buenos días señora Rukawa— respondió flojamente mientras se sentaba en la cama y frotaba sus ojos para distinguir el cuarto con más claridad.

— Ten, éste es el uniforme de la preparatoria, deberás usarlo a partir de hoy— explicó la mujer mientras tendía sobre la cama las ropas que acompañarían a la muchacha durante su estadía en Shohoku.

— Muchas gracias señora Rukawa— agradeció la chica de ojos verdes mientras intentaba hacer una reverencia desde su posición, la mujer rió por aquello.

— Bueno, te dejo para que puedas vestirte— dijo la mujer tras lo que se dirigió a la puerta— Date prisa para que puedas tomar desayuno a gusto— añadió sonriendo, la castaña asintió, esperó que la mujer saliera de la habitación para salir de la cama para poder ir a la ducha.

Luego de haber consumido los alimentos matutinos, partió rumbo a Shohoku, la señora Rukawa se ofreció para dejarla hasta allí, sin embargo la muchacha no queriendo causar molestias extras, prefirió ir sola, y así también era una buena oportunidad para conocer los alrededores.

— "_Espero no perderme, aunque con las indicaciones de la señora Rukawa, no creo que hayan mayores inconvenientes"__— _pensó la muchacha mientras miraba en todas direcciones buscando los puntos de referencia dados por la mujer. Muy pronto llegó a Shohoku— "_Bueno, creo que es aquí"_— Pensó la muchacha al ver el edificio, entonces ingresó entre la multitud de estudiantes.

Pronto llegó a la dirección, donde la esperaba el director quien le dio la bienvenida, indicándole cual sería su nuevo salón.

— Bueno señorita Bruce, su salón será el número 7 de primer año, espero su estadía en nuestra preparatoria sea la mejor— expresó el hombre a la muchacha.

— Muchas gracias señor Sotomura— respondió la muchacha haciendo un reverencia, entonces tras despedirse partió en búsqueda su nuevo salón.

Al encontrar el salón indicado por el director, golpeó tímidamente la puerta, tras lo cual el maestro que impartía clases en dicho salón, abrió la puerta.

— Buenos días— saludó la muchacha haciendo una reverencia.

— Ah, usted debe ser la estudiante que viene desde Norteamérica ¿No?— preguntó casi afirmándolo aquel hombre, la muchacha asintió— Bueno espéreme un momento, ya regreso— dijo el hombre dejando la puerta entreabierta, y dirigiéndose al salón— Bueno jóvenes, a partir de hoy tendremos una compañera nueva, espero la recibamos de la mejor manera— expresó el profesor— Adelante, puede pasar- pronunció ahora dirigiéndose a la muchacha, quien tímidamente entró al salón.

— Hola, mi nombre es Sally Bruce, encantada de conocerlos— se presentó sonriendo tímidamente la muchacha, todos los estudiantes la observaban curiosos.

— La señorita Bruce es una estudiante que viene de intercambio desde Norteamérica, ocupará el lugar del joven Rukawa del salón 10, quien ahora está en los Estados Unidos— explicó el hombre, no tardaron en comenzar los rumores en el salón entre las muchachas— Bueno señorita Bruce, puede tomar asiento, busque un lugar vacío— ordenó el profesor a la muchacha, ésta asintió.

— "_Veamos, dónde me sentaré_"— se preguntaba la muchacha buscando lugar por lugar un asiento para ella, entonces muy pronto vio un lugar en el fondo de una fila aledaña a los ventanales del aula— Ahí hay uno— murmuró más aliviada al haber ya encontrado un lugar, entonces procedió a tomar asiento.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos…

— Señorita Megan— pronunció una mujer mientras se acercaba al pupitre de la muchacha- Señorita Megan— reiteró buscando la cara de la muchacha— ¡Megan Bruce despierta!- exclamó la mujer dándole un golpe a la mesa, asiendo despertar repentinamente a la chica de ojos celestes.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó la muchacha con los ojos entreabiertos, como sintiendo que le molestaba la luz del día.

— ¡Que qué sucede! A caso no te das cuenta que estamos en plena clase y te das el lujo de dormir— reprendió la maestra, la muchacha miró su entorno afirmando lo que decía la mujer.

— Ah… tiene razón— respondió tras lo cual estiró los brazos y soltó un bostezo— Discúlpeme, no volverá a pasar— añadió dejándose caer hacia atrás en la silla, la profesora se irritó por aquella actitud tan casual de la muchacha.

— ¡A la oficina del director!— exclamó aquella mujer.

— Otra vez no— murmuró la muchacha poniéndose de pie, saliendo a paso de anciano del salón.

* * *

— Buenos días joven Rukawa, es un gusto tenerlo en nuestra preparatoria— expresó el director, quien atendía al ojiazul en su oficina.

— El gusto es mío— respondió educado Rukawa.

— Bueno, por lo que tengo entendido llegó directo hasta aquí desde Japón por un imprevisto que tuvo, por lo que no pudo conocer a los Bruce, así que mandaré a buscar a la señorita Bruce para que puedan conocerse y así lo lleve hasta su nuevo hogar y demás asuntos— indicó el hombre, tomó el teléfono para comunicarse con la secretaria, entonces tocan la puerta.

— Buenos días señor Lean, la maestra me mandó donde usted— pronunció la muchacha mientras entraba a la oficina, el hombre y Rukawa voltearon a verla, el chico no tardó en notar la belleza del rostro de la joven, sus ojos celestes, que todo parecían verlo de manera simple, llamaron la atención Rukawa, sin embargo no le dio mayor importancia, quitándole su mirada para dirigirla hacia una ventana, esperando que el hombre terminara de atender a aquella muchacha.

— ¿Otra vez lo mismo? Todos los días es igual— expresó sorprendido aquel hombre— Seguramente volviste a quedarte dormida— dedujo, Rukawa miró de reojo, la situación le parecía algo familia, por lo que no le resultaba indiferente.

— Si, fue por eso— contestó relajada la chica de cabello negro.

— Bueno, después hablaremos de eso, por ahora quiero presentarle al joven Rukawa, Kaede Rukawa, él es el muchacho que viene de intercambio desde Japón, señor Rukawa, ella es Megan Bruce, la muchacha de la que le hablé— presentó el director, el muchacho se sorprendió.

— Mucho gusto— saludó educado el ojiazul, la chica soltó una pequeña risa burlesca.

— Ah, tu eres el chiquillo que se quedó dormido en el avión— comentó indiferente, el ceño de Rukawa se frunció— Hola— saludó ahora.

— Bueno, eso no importa, ahora lo que necesito es que le muestres las instalaciones al joven Rukawa para que vaya conociendo nuestra preparatoria, además de ponerse de acuerdo a la hora de la salida para que lo lleves hasta tu casa.

— Si, si ya lo sé— respondió con aburrimiento la muchacha de ojos celestes.

— Bueno, entonces acompáñalo— ordenó el hombre.

— Si— respondió con cansancio Megan.

— Bueno joven Rukawa, a partir de ahora es estudiante de nuestra preparatoria, en caso de cualquier problema que tenga, no dude en comunicármelo— expresó el director.

— Si, muchas gracias— respondió haciendo una reverencia, la muchacha dibujó una sonrisa hacia el costado, ya que recordó las instrucciones dadas por parte de su padre a Sally, con respecto a las costumbres niponas.

Pronto salieron de la oficina del director, Rukawa siguió en silencio a la muchacha mirando en todas direcciones para conocer su nueva casa de estudios.

— Bueno, al parecer eres muy tímido, entonces tendré que hablar yo— pronunció la muchacha sin mirarlo, Rukawa recién entonces la volvió a mirar desde que habían salido de la oficina— Ya te dijo el director que mi nombre es Megan Bruce, sé que ustedes los japoneses se tratan por el apellido, pero te voy a pedir que me digas tan sólo Megan, Bruce suena muy formal, y después de todo viviremos en la misma casa— continuó hablando la muchacha, Rukawa la escuchaba con atención— Y del mismo modo quisiera tratarte por tu nombre, es Kaede ¿Verdad?— preguntó ahora la chica de cabellos negros.

— Si, mi nombre es Kaede— respondió sereno.

— Bueno, entonces así te llamaré, espero no te moleste— expresó ahora la muchacha viéndolo de reojo.

— No, no hay problema— respondió ahora el ojiazul.

— Muy bien Kaede, entonces ahora te explicaré algunas cosas sobre la preparatoria— habló la muchacha— Para mi desgracia personal, las clases comienzan muy temprano, a las 8 en punto— comenzó a explicar, aquello le hizo gracia al muchacho, sin embargo no lo demostró— Hay una hora de comida: mi favorita, que va desde la 1 en punto, hasta las dos de la tarde— continuó hablando— Tras esa hora de comida hay unas cuantas clases, que acaban a las 4, después comienzan a funcionar los clubes de la preparatoria, si bien entiendo tu vienes a básquetbol— expresó ahora Megan, Rukawa asintió— Bueno, entonces aquí serán las prácticas— agregó mientras señalaba con la mirada el gimnasio, Rukawa recién notó que estaban frente a él, el muchacho lo observó con detención, sería aquel el lugar donde quería pasar todo su tiempo, para así cumplir su sueño, su anhelo, su obsesión.

Muy pronto continuaron con el recorrido hasta que finalmente llegaron hasta el salón donde estudiaría el muchacho, se trataba del salón 2 de primer grado, el mismo en donde estudió Sally, así que ocuparía ahora su lugar. Al llegar hasta aquel salón, no tardó en llamar la atención de las muchachas, su mirada inmutable, enigmática, y tan indescifrable cautivó a las estudiantes, además de lo atractivo que era. Pasaron las horas, y durante un receso, el muchacho se dirigió hasta la oficina del director del club de básquetbol, era algo que tenía que hacer previo a su integración al equipo, como Megan ya le había enseñado el lugar, no tardó en llegar hasta el lugar.

* * *

— Permiso— pronunció el muchacho tras golpear la puerta.

— Adelante— respondió aquel hombre de cabello marrón, ojos negros, muy delgado, casi tan alto como Akagi, y de apariencia frágil, entonces Rukawa entró al lugar.

— Buenos días, soy Kaede Rukawa, mucho gusto en conocerle— saludó educado mientras hacía una reverencia.

— Buenos días joven Rukawa, te estábamos esperando— correspondió amable el entrenador, mientras señalaba al joven que estaba justo a su lado, un muchacho mucho más alto que el mismo entrenador, de figura armónicamente esbelta, cabello negro, ojos grises y piel trigueña— Por favor toma asiento— pidió el hombre, Rukawa obedeció de inmediato— Bueno joven Rukawa, estamos muy felices de que hayas decidido tomar la propuesta que te enviamos, y tan rápido además— comenzó a hablar el hombre— Queríamos contar contigo en nuestro equipo, por lo que nos alegramos mucho que ya estés aquí— añadió.

— Yo también— correspondió amable.

— Bueno, como ya sabes yo soy el entrenador del equipo, Henry Holmes, y él es Robert William, el capitán de nuestro equipo— presentó el hombre de cabello marrón, señalando al joven que le acompañaba.

— Mucho gusto— saludó educado, Rukawa.

— El gusto es mío— correspondió sonriente el muchacho de ojos grises.

— Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que desde mañana te incorpores al equipo, por hoy debes acomodarte en casa de los Bruce, así que lo mejor será que hoy no entrenes— señaló el director del equipo.

— Antes de irme, quiero saber algo— pronunció el ojiazul.

— Si, claro, dinos que sucede— contestó con entera disposición el director.

— ¿Por qué yo?— preguntó mirando directo a los ojos al entrenador— Quiero saber por qué quieren que yo esté en su equipo— precisó ahora el ex número 11 de Shohoku.

— Bueno, lo que sucede es que, hace muy poco, exactamente hace 2 semanas, fue la final nacional de preparatorias, en el campeonato de básquetbol, la victoria para nuestro equipo era prácticamente un hecho, siempre fuimos los preferidos para el trono, claro, no lo habíamos perdido desde hace ya 10 años, sin embargo, hace muy poco se había incorporado al equipo de Boston Western College, un muchacho venido desde Japón, que en su única participación durante la final, contra nuestro equipo, nos quitó el lugar de campeón que tanto habíamos cuidado, ese muchacho es Sawakita, el ex jugador de Sannou— narró el hombre.

— Sawakita— susurró el muchacho, recordando que justamente se había encontrado con aquel muchacho en el aeropuerto de Boston.

— Si, Sawakita, por desgracia nuestros jugadores a pesar de su alto nivel, no fueron capaces de detenerlo durante el partido, tras nuestra derrota, nos propusimos no volver a perder, y necesitamos a alguien que si haya logrado encarar de igual a igual a ese jugador, investigamos su pasado en Japón, y nos enteramos que perdió junto a Sannou en las semifinales del campeonato nacional frente a Shohoku, y que tu habías sido capaz de detenerlo, es por eso que te necesitamos, queremos que detengas a Sawakita— expresó firmemente el entrenador Holmes.

— _"Sawakita"__— _pensó muy serio recordando aquel partido tan intenso en el que enfrentó a aquel muchacho de Sannou, que ahora se convertía en su gran objetivo en Norteamérica- Me encargaré de detener a Sawakita— sentenció seguro el ex jugador de Shohoku.

— Muy bien— pronunció el director mientras sonreía, al igual que el capitán del equipo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Shohoku llegaba la hora de la salida, Sally guardaba sus pertenecías en su mochila, Yohei se acercó a su asiento.

— _B_uenos días señorita Bruce, mi nombre es Yohei, encantado de conocerla— se presentó sonriente el amigo de Hanamichi.

— Buenos días Yohei, el gusto es mío— correspondió haciendo una reverencia.

— ¿Cómo se ha sentido durante las primeras horas en Shohoku?— preguntó amigable Yohei.

— Bien, muy bien, creí que sería un poco más difícil, ya que sé un poco de japonés pero jamás lo había puesto en práctica, pero creo que me equivoqué— respondió sonriendo amable.

— Le gusta el básquet, sabes solemos ir a ver las prácticas, después de clases, ¿Quiere venir conmigo y mis amigos?, le prometo no se arrepentirá— propuso Mito.

— Claro, me gusta mucho el básquet, será divertido, aunque no podré quedarme mucho tiempo, debo regresar temprano a casa de los Rukawa— respondió la chica de ojos verdes.

— Si, no te preocupes, entonces vamos— dijo ahora Yohei, tras lo cual salió del salón junto a Sally.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Haruko se dirigía rumbo al gimnasio, Ayako salió a su encuentro.

— Hola Haruko, te estuve buscando, al fin te encuentro— expresó la manager poniéndose frente a la muchacha.

— Hola Ayako, ¿Y para qué me buscabas?— preguntó curiosa la chica de ojos azules.

— Bueno lo que ocurre, es que durante esta semana se realizará el sorteo de los partidos del Festival de los Deportes de Otoño, y como tuvimos un buen lugar en el campeonato nacional, estamos invitados, necesito que a partir de hoy hasta el viernes vayas a las reuniones de los sorteos, yo no puedo ir porque debo ayudar a Ryota, será en Aiwa, estás justo a tiempo para llegar, si necesitas algo me avisas— explicó apresurada la manager.

— Pero Ayako yo…— intentó excusarse la hermana menor de Akagi.

— No te preocupes, todo estará bien, adiós— se despidió mientras empujaba amigable desde la espalda a Haruko para que tomara su rumbo, entonces la muchacha partió, mientras tanto, Yohei se acercaba junto a Sally al gimnasio, Ayako los vio curiosa.

— Hola Ayako ¿Ya comenzó el entrenamiento?- preguntó el muchacho.

— Hola, no aún no— respondió sin dejar de mirar con curiosidad a la muchacha que le acompañaba— ¿Quién es esta chica tan linda? ¿Acaso es tu novia?— especuló picarona la manager.

— No, te equivocas, ella es nueva en mi salón, es la chica que viene por intercambio, por la partida de Rukawa— explicó brevemente Yohei.

— Ya veo, será mejor que ellas no se enteren, o querrán matarla— dijo riendo divertida la manager.

— Si, tienes razón— respondió divertido Yohei, Sally no entendía nada, Yohei notó aquello por lo que decidió explicarle— Verás, Rukawa, el muchacho que fue a tu casa, tenía un club de admiradoras, se pusieron muy triste al saber que partiría a Norteamérica, entonces creemos que será mejor que no se enteren que tu viniste en su lugar, osino te culparán— explicó el muchacho.

— Ya veo— susurró con una gotita en la cabeza.

— Bueno muchacha, y dime cómo te llamas— preguntó amable Ayako.

— Es cierto, mi nombre es Sally Bruce, encantada en conocerla— se presentó la chica, tras lo cual hizo una reverencia, acción que casi olvidaba.

— Y yo soy Ayako, soy la manager del equipo de básquetbol, espero veas algunos de los entrenamientos, te divertirás— invitó la chica de cabello rizado.

— Si, íbamos hacia allá— contestó sonriendo la castaña.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**


	5. ¿Otro pelirrojo?

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Takehiko Inoue.**

* * *

**Cumpliendo Un Sueño: Norteamérica**

Capítulo #5: _¿Otro pelirrojo?_

* * *

Su primera jornada académica había concluido, ahora el ex jugador de Shohoku, conocía el que sería su nuevo hogar en compañía de la misma joven que le había enseñado las instalaciones de la preparatoria.

— Bueno, ya conociste el resto de la casa, ahora te mostraré cual será tu habitación— indicó la joven de ojos celestes mientras subía las escaleras, Rukawa permanecía de pie con sus pertenencias— No te quedes ahí… sube que la habitación está por aquí— añadió la joven volteando a verle.

— Si— pronunció el muchacho mientras se apresuraba a seguirle.

— "Que chiquillo tan raro… casi no habla ¿Acaso será un traumado?"—pensó la joven mientras negaba con la cabeza— "Veamos si se molesta y habla un poco más"— añadió a sus cavilaciones mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Pronto estuvieron frente a una puerta de color blanco.

— Ésta será tu habitación— indicó la chica de cabello negro mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, en la cabeza de Rukawa apareció una gotita al ver.

El color rosa era la ama y señora de aquellas cuatro paredes, una gran ventana que daba el paso hacia un balcón era vestida por unas cortinas blancas que dejaban entrar la claridad de los rayos solares, una cama enorme era cubierta por un cobertor de tono fucsia que contrastaba con el tono blanco de sus almohadas. Una rinconera albergaba una colección de muñecas de porcelana cuyos ojos tenían una forma oriental, un osito de peluche enorme yacía sentado sobre una silla blanca en uno de los extremos de la habitación y una alfombra rosa pálido con diseño de flores de distintos colores cubría el suelo de la habitación.

— Sé que es algo muy poco masculino, pero era el cuarto de mi hermana— explicó casual Megan— "Mi papá le preparó una habitación, porque aquí hay muchas, pero será divertido saber que piensa este niñito al tener que dormir en un lugar tan femenino"— pensó entretenida la chica de ojos celestes.

— No… para nada— respondió fríamente.

— ¡¿Qué?!... ¿Acaso no te enfada tener que dormir en una habitación tan femenina—expresó sorprendida la joven.

— No— susurró calmo.

— ¿Pero qué clase de chico eres?... ¿No me digas que eres gay?—preguntó suspicaz la muchacha mientras posaba sus manos en su cintura.

— No digas tonterías— musitó manteniendo su serenidad el joven mientras entraba en la habitación arrastrando su maleta.

— ¡No tienes porqué negarlo, eso no tiene nada de malo! Debes aceptarte tal cual eres ¿No lo crees?—opinó perspicaz la chica de ojos celestes, Rukawa solo suspiró— ¿Qué significa eso?—preguntó ahora la joven.

— Nada

— Cómo que nada

— Ya déjame en paz— respondió el muchacho mientras cerraba la puerta. Intentó ser amable con aquella joven, pero sus extrañas deducciones lo aburrían.

— ¡Hey!... ¿Qué se supone que haces?... Abre esa puerta, aún tengo que decirte que papá no estará aquí durante una semana y que para mi desgracia personal tendré que ir contigo hasta la preparatoria al menos hasta que aprendas como llegar y que para eso tendrás que estar listo a las 7:30 de la mañana— le hablaba molesta a la puerta la joven.

— Ya me lo dijiste— musitó desde la habitación Rukawa.

— ¡Uuh! ¡Eres un tonto Kaede Rukawa! Ya me las vas a pagar ¡Idiota!—clamó fuera de sí la joven. Pasó largos segundos junto a la puerta, esperando alguna respuesta defensiva del ex jugador de Shohoku, pero nada pasaba— ¡Oye!… ¿Acaso no tienes pensado decir algo?—preguntó sorprendida— ¿Me oíste?—añadió casi en un susurro mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, se detuvo de súbito al ver la imagen— "_Esta_ _durmiendo"— _pensó mientras lo veía tendido sobre la cama— "_Se ve cansado, quizás por eso actuó así conmigo" — _añadió a sus reflexiones, a la vez que daba unos pasos hacia el muchacho— "_Seguramente el viaje debió ser agotador"—_ caviló mientras sonreía negando con la cabeza.

— Que estás haciendo— susurró Rukawa, tras lo cual abrió los ojos.

— ¿Qué?—pronunció con espanto la joven— ¡Qué te pasa! Se supone que estabas durmiendo chiquillo mentiroso— expresó ahora con fastidio mientras empuñaba sus manos.

— Eso intentaba, pero tú no dejabas de gritar— respondió calmo mientras se reincorporaba en la cama.

— ¡Eso es porque eres un maleducado que cerró la puerta en mi nariz!—reclamó ya fuera de sí la muchacha.

— Gritas mucho, y quiero dormir— espetó dejándose caer de vuelta a la cama mientras ponía unos audífonos en sus oídos.

— Y ahora… ¿Me estás ignorando?... ¡Escúchame Kaede!—vociferó intentando captar la atención del joven quien parecía estar absorto en un profundo sueño— "_Idiota… esto no quedará así… nadie me ignora de ese modo"— _pensó ahora mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

— Él es Kaede Rukawa, y será el nuevo integrante de nuestro equipo… será quien nos ayudará a derrotar a Sawakita. Durante su participación en el campeonato nacional pudo hacerle frente demostrando una gran capacidad— relataba amablemente el capitán del equipo, Robert William. Los jóvenes veían con curiosidad al joven de indiferente mirada.

— Bueno Rukawa, puedes incorporarte con el resto— le dijo el entrenador del equipo.

— Si señor— respondió educado mientras hacía una reverencia. Pronto se colocó junto a sus compañeros, la estatura de muchacho les llamó la atención, no había miembro del equipo más bajo que él, todos lo sobrepasaban por varios centímetros.

— Es un enano

— Tienes razón

— ¿De verdad creen que pueda detener a Sawakita?

— Eso es lo que dijo el Capitán

— No lo sé… quizás haya sido sólo suerte

— Bueno, la próxima semana regresa nuestra estrella, si es capaz de detener a Sawakita, debería ser capaz de detenerlo a él— eran algunas de las murmuraciones que se oían entre los jugadores del equipo, Rukawa no prestaba atención a ellas.

— Ya dejen de estar murmurando, es hora de comenzar el entrenamiento… ésta semana será de resistencia, así que comiencen a correr, empezaremos con treinta minutos— indicó el muchacho de ojos grises.

— ¡Si capitán!—prorrumpieron al unisón los muchachos, Rukawa comenzó con los ejercicios encomendados por el capitán.

* * *

— ¡Qué están diciendo! Que Rukawa… ¡¿Se fue a Norteamérica?!—preguntó incrédulo el pelirrojo sin creer lo que sus amigos le relataban.

— Así es Hanamichi, Rukawa recibió una invitación de una preparatoria que lo quiere en su club de básquet y se marchó en cuanto pudo— añadió al relato Mito.

— Al parecer quedaron impresionados con su participación en el campeonato nacional— opinó Okuss.

— ¡Si! Debieron considerarlo el mejor de todo Japón— comentó Noma.

— Eso es muy probable— musitó Yohei.

— ¡No sean idiotas!—vociferó furioso Sakuragi, causando el espanto de su ejército— Es obvio que lo llevaron a Norteamérica solamente porque yo no estaba disponible— explicó lo que le parecía la respuesta lógica al presente de Rukawa— Obviamente— añadió interesante.

— No sueñes Hanamichi… si te hubiesen querido en ese equipo te hubieran esperado— opinó divertido Yohei, el pelirrojo sólo gruñía.

— Ya verás Rukawa… yo seré el próximo en ir a Norteamérica y te voy a derrotar— murmuraba mientras empuñaba sus manos.

— Pero…— la voz de Yohei sacó al número diez de Shohoku de sus pensamientos.

— Hay alguien más que está muy mal por la partida de Rukawa— continuó la frase Noma.

— ¿Haruko?—susurró con asombro Sakuragi.

— Si, ella se supo muy triste— relató Okuss.

— Si, eso es porque está muy enamorada de él— soltó Takamiya.

— Incluso no ha ido a los entrenamientos, siendo que es la asistente de Ayako— comentó Noma.

— Es cierto… ya va una semana desde que se fue Rukawa y ella no ha vuelto a los entrenamientos— añadió el amigo rubio.

— Eso me recuerda a Hanamichi después de que lo rechazan— expresó burlesco Takamiya.

— Si, tienes razón— apoyó Okuss a su amigo mientras se largaban a reír, la exasperación se adueñó del chico cabellos rojos.

— ¡Pero qué están diciendo! ¡Ustedes sólo vinieron a burlarse de mí! Pensé que estaban preocupados por este genio que hoy regresa a Kanagawa, pero ¡No!— expresó molesto el pelirrojo ante la mirada temerosa de sus amigos que tenían un mal pronóstico de lo que decía su amigo— Pero bueno, eso no importa porque ahora Haruko se fijará en mi y se olvidará de ese tonto cara de zorro… Ah, Haruko— monologaba mientras se sumergía en sus sueños con la muchacha.

— ¿Estás bien Hanamichi?—preguntó perplejo Noma.

— Pensé que nos pegaría— comentó Takamiya.

— Yo también— apoyó Okuss. Yohei sólo sonrió.

— Bueno Haruko… ¡Voy por ti!— prorrumpió animado el pelirrojo.

* * *

El entrenamiento lo había dejado exhausto, al parecer las prácticas de Shohoku no exigían la misma resistencia que en su nuevo equipo. Nada era lo mismo, él solía ser quien brillaba en el gimnasio, pero ahora era uno de los más débiles, no faltaron quienes le vieron con desdeño ante su poca capacidad física, pero el orgullo del muchacho le hacía permanecer en pie y resistirse a renunciar, lo que hacía que sus nuevos compañeros de equipo le tomaran el respeto del que Rukawa siempre había gozado.

Entró en su nueva habitación y encendió la luz, aún le causaba antipatía el color de su habitación. Se quitó las zapatillas y volvió a apagar la luz mientras se tendía sobre la cama. Estuvo largo rato absorto en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida en la techumbre de la habitación.

— Kaede…— pronunció la joven mientras abría de golpe la puerta de la habitación, el muchacho salió de sus pensamientos al notar la silueta de la muchacha— ¿Ya estás durmiendo?—preguntó al ver la habitación totalmente oscura, el muchacho se reincorporó sobre la cama— Veo que no— musitó— Bueno eso está bien, porque mi padre volvió de su viaje y quiere conocerte— comunicó la joven.

— Si— respondió de inmediato el muchacho mientras se ponía de pie.

Pronto estuvieron en la primera planta, y se encontraron con el hombre quien lo esperaba.

— Papá, aquí está tu encargo— espetó la joven mientras enseñaba como si se tratase de un objeto al muchacho. El hombre rió divertido.

— Así que tú eres el joven Rukawa, encantado de conocerte— saludó amable el hombre mientras le extendía una mano.

— El gusto es mío— correspondió mientras estrechaba su mano con la del padre de la muchacha y hacía una reverencia.

— Mi papá se llama Andy Bruce, y él es Kaede Rukawa, el único chico en el mundo que no se molesta por tener que dormir en una habitación de niña— presentó la chica de ojos celestes, el muchacho frunció el ceño levemente.

— Hija no seas así con Kaede, él es nuestro invitado y debes ser amable— reprendió sereno el señor Bruce— Discúlpala, no quiso hacerlo— excusó a su hija dirigiéndose a Rukawa.

— No hay problema— respondió el joven.

Se acomodaron en la sala para conversar unos instantes, ya que los negocios del padre de familia no solía tener tiempo para pasar en casa, y debía aprovechar para conocer a aquel joven que viviría con ellos.

— Ese día domingo quedé muy preocupado, porque me enteré que llegaste a Bostón— expresó el hombre.

— Si, fue un accidente— respondió calmo el pelinegro.

— Y dime ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?... ¿Acaso te hospedaste en algún hotel?—interrogó curioso el hombre.

— No, me encontré con un conocido y me invitó a su departamento—respondió educado.

— ¿Un conocido?... ¿Habías estado antes en Estados Unidos?—interrogó extrañado.

— No… es un japonés que también vino a jugar básquet a Norteamérica— contestó con el mismo tono educado.

— Ya veo— susurró el hombre, la muchacha que escuchaba con fastidio la conversación intervino.

— ¡Ya lo sé!... Él debe ser tu novio… Claro, como no podías estar con él en Japón lo seguiste y quisiste pasar un día con él… Esto del básquet fue sólo una excusa ¿Verdad?— comentó su deducción la joven de ojos celestes.

— ¿Qué dices?—preguntó Rukawa con un dejo de asombro en la voz.

— Megan— reprendió el padre— No digas eso… no sé porqué eres tan grosera con Kaede— añadió— Por favor te vuelvo a pedir que la disculpes— le habló ahora a Rukawa.

— No hay problema— susurró haciendo una reverencia. En eso se oye el estruendoso ruido de la puerta, alguien golpeaba con ímpetu la puerta principal.

— ¡Megan, abre la puerta ahora!— una voz trabada se oía tras ella.

— ¿Qué demonios?—se preguntó la joven mientras se ponía de pie.

— ¡Megan, sé que están ahí… abre antes que eche abajo la maldita puerta!—reclamó la voz.

— Es ese torpe— musitó la joven.

— ¿Quién es hija?... ¿Y por qué te habla así?—interrogó con intriga el señor Bruce, la muchacha suspiró.

— Compruébalo por ti mismo— pronunció mientras caminaba hasta la puerta, una vez ahí abrió para dejar pasar a quién le amenazaba.

— ¡Por qué tardaste tanto!… ¡¿Acaso lo estabas escondiendo?!—reclamó el muchacho mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

— Yo no escondí a nadie… — respondió con molestia, luego observó el tambaleante caminar del muchacho—Oye torpe… ¿Estás borracho?—interrogó con molesto asombro— No puedo creerlo— musitó mientras lo seguía, pronto estuvieron en la sala donde permanecían de pie el señor Bruce y Rukawa.

— Hasta que al fin te dejas ver… miserable— gruño con resentimiento el muchacho.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— preguntó en un susurro el ex jugador de Shohoku.

— Lo siento chiquillo, pero éste otro torpe ansiaba conocerte, y como no le quise decir quién eras en la preparatoria, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que venir hasta aquí— pronunció la chica.

— ¿De qué hablas Megan?—preguntó intranquilo el padre.

— ¡Tú!—exclamó mientras apuntaba a Rukawa— ¡Eres el culpable de que mi querida Sally se haya ido a Japón!—inculpó.

— ¿Qué?—murmuró el chico.

— Si tú no hubieras venido hasta aquí ella no hubiera hecho este estúpido intercambio— continuó acusando al chico de mirada fría.

— ¿De qué hablas Eddy?... Aunque el joven Kaede no hubiera venido a Los Ángeles Sally se hubiera ido a Japón, nadie le pudo quitar la idea de la cabeza, y con o sin intercambio hubiera partido— comentó risueño el padre de las muchachas.

— Pero si nunca me enteré de que ella quisiera irse, me enteré el día de su partida—balbuceó mientras secaba las lágrimas infantiles que asomaban en sus ojos.

— Fue repentino, cuando una idea se le mete en la cabeza no hay quien se la saque de la cabeza, y en cuanto pudo, se fue— intervino indiferente Megan.

— Pero ¿Por qué?—preguntó el muchacho mientras lloraba— Ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de conquistarla— añadió— Si tan solo no hubiese partido tan pronto quizás no hubiésemos intentado y no se hubiera ido— monologó en un lamento a la vez que hacía una pausa— ¡Es por eso que no puedo perdonarte maldito basquetbolista!—recriminó al ex Shohoku mientras intentaba lanzarse sobre el muchacho.

— ¿Otro pelirrojo?... No puedo creerlo, por país hay un ejemplar… qué más da— musitó indiferente Rukawa.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste chiquillo engreído?! No te metas con mi cabello…!Ya verás ahora mismo te daré tu merecido!—prorrumpió mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo al rostro a Rukawa.

— ¡Detente Eddy!—ordenó el señor Bruce mientras sostenía al muchacho del abdomen. Rukawa antes de que el puño tocara su rostro lo sostuvo de la mano.

— ¿Qué hace?... ¡Suélteme este mocoso de primer año se está burlando de mi cabello me las tiene que pagar!—reclamó mientras intentaba zafarse del muchacho.

— Tu lo provocaste, era normal que te respondiera… Será mejor que te vayas Eddy, estás en muy mal estado… Creo que te llevaré a tu casa— indicó el padre de las chicas.

— No quiero— pronunció llorando como un niño pequeño.

— Aunque no quieras lo haré, no puedo dejar que te vayas solo en ese estado— refutó el señor Bruce— Lo siento Kaede, tu no tienes la culpa… mañana continuaremos con la plática— se excusó el hombre.

— No hay problema— respondió educado mientras hacía una reverencia.

— Buenas noches, ya es muy tarde y creo que sería bueno que se fueran a dormir— expresó el hombre, el muchacho asintió, entonces el señor Bruce salió en compañía del muchacho de melena pelirroja.

* * *

Ya era día lunes en Kanagawa, y el chico de cabello rojo caminaba risueño por Shohoku, escoltado por su inseparable ejército.

— Hanamichi ¿De verdad piensas declararte a Haruko?—preguntó incrédulo Yohei.

— Por supuesto… ya no está ese maldito zorro, así que no hay impedimentos para que me acepte— respondió risueño el número diez de Shohoku.

— ¿Creen que Haruko acepte a Hanamichi?—preguntó divertido Okuss.

— No lo creo, aún está muy dolida por la partida de Rukawa, no es de esas chicas que olviden tan pronto— comentó Yohei.

— Eso es verdad, pero me gustaría apostar… ¿Qué dicen muchachos?—sugirió Takamiya.

— Si, yo apuesto que no— dijo Okuss.

— Yo también— apoyó Noma.

— ¡Y yo!—se unió Yohei.

— Muy bien, ahora sólo tenemos que ver el espectáculo— expresó Takamiya. Sakuragi al escuchar la conversación de sus amigos, sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza.

— "_No lo puedo creer… son unos malditos"— _pensó el pelirrojo mientras empuñaba una mano, pronto volteó hacia sus amigos para entregarles el primer golpe en la cabeza de su regreso a la preparatoria— ¡Son unos malditos!—vociferó mientras se acercaba a Okuss para golpearle, pero al reconocer una imagen familiar se detuvo sorpresivamente.

— ¿Haruko?—susurró mientras se sonrojaba de súbito

— Miren, ahí está Haruko... Hanamichi, ve a hablar con ella— pronunció Yohei.

— Si, tienes razón— respondió embobado el pelirrojo mientras caminaba tímidamente hacia la muchacha, quien no le había visto.

— ¡Haruko!—exclamó el número diez, pero la muchacha no le oyó— ¿Eh?—susurró, entonces se encaminó para alcanzarle.

La muchacha caminaba en solitario rumbo a su salón.

— _"Por suerte las reuniones en Aiwa por el Festival de los Deportes de Otoño ya acabaron, desde hoy podré volver a los entrenamientos"_— pensaba en solitario la joven de cabellos castaños, pronto reconoció la figura de alguien familiar quien también ingresaba al edificio principal de la preparatoria— "_Es él"— _pensó dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, entonces corrió a su encuentro— ¡Capitán Mitsui!—prorrumpió mientras le enseñaba una mano en señal de saludó, el muchacho de dirigió a quien le hablaba.

— Ah, hola señorita Akagi— saludó casual.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Haruko le habló a Mitsui?— pronunciaron al unisón los amigos de Hanamichi quienes acompañaban en su persecución al pelirrojo, éste veía con curiosidad lo que ocurría.

— Que gusto me da encontrarlo— expresó sonriendo sincera la joven de ojos azules.

— ¿Si?... Y eso por qué— preguntó incrédulo el chico de cabello azulado.

— Es que, le quería dar las gracias por lo de la otra vez— contestó tímidamente la hermana menor de Akagi.

— _¿Lo de la otra vez?_— se preguntó sin recordarlo el catorce de Shohoku, entonces pronto lo recordó— Ah, si… no hay problema— contestó metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

— No había tenido la oportunidad para agradecerle antes y …— siguió hablando la joven algo vacilante con la mirada baja y levemente sonrojada.

— ¡¿Qué?!... Será que Haruko cambió tan pronto a Rukawa por Mitsui— preguntó Okuss a sus amigos, quienes estaban junto a él detrás de unos arbustos, para espiar con mayor tranquilidad y no ser descubiertos, Sakuragi permanecía en completo estado de parálisis.

— No sé porqué me lo agradeces, si de todas formas no te sirvió de nada— espetó el chico de la cicatriz.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó sorprendida la muchacha.

— No te sorprendas… me di cuenta que no fuiste durante toda la semana a los entrenamientos, seguramente seguiste llorando como un bebé por ahí… Y eso quiere decir que no sirvió de nada lo que hice—expresó con indiferencia— Ya me voy… se me hace tarde— se despidió secamente el tirador de triples mientras continuaba su camino rumbo a su salón.

— ¡Espere!—exclamó la muchacha mientras corría tras de él y lo detenía de una mano, aquella acción pareció ser un martillo que golpeaba el corazón de Sakuragi.

— ¡Ooh!—pronunció al unisón el ejército sorprendido.

— ¡Aah!—vociferó el pelirrojo en la pose que solía hacer al ser rechazado por alguna chica— ¡No puedo creerlo… Mitsui y Haruko!— monologó mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo, las serpentinas no tardaron en llover sobre el pelirrojo.

— ¡Felicidades Hanamichi, has recibido tu rechazo número cincuenta y uno!—congratuló burlesco Takamiya.

— ¡Y es el primero de preparatoria!—acotó Noma.

— ¡Se había tardado mucho pero al fin llegó!—añadió Okuss. El pelirrojo comenzó a derramar abatidas lágrimas en sus ojos, pronto se puso de pie.

— ¡Qué pasa Hanamichi, acaso quieres pelear!—preguntó a la defensiva Noma. El pelirrojo permanecía de espalda y en silencio.

— Shh… escuchen, es esa música otra vez— susurró Yohei al oír una triste melodía que solía acompañar a Sakuragi en sus rechazos. Los muchachos oyeron la música mientras veían perderse en el camino a su amigo descorazonado por lo presenciado.

— Que vida tan miserable tiene— comentó con la voz quebrada Okuss mientras reflexionaba sobre la desastrosa vida amorosa de su pelirrojo amigo.

El muchacho miró con desdeño la mano de la joven que le retenía, y jaló con violencia para quitársela.

— Y ahora qué quieres— preguntó con fastidio.

— No estuve llorando, es sólo que Ayako me pidió que fuera durante toda la semana a unas reuniones en Aiwa por el sorteo del Festival de los Deportes de Otoño. Y es por eso que no pude agradecerle…Y ahora quería hacerlo— expresó tímidamente.

— Ya veo— respondió Mitsui.

— Porque me sirvió mucho su ayuda, de verdad— añadió haciendo una reverencia.

— Está bien— espetó— Pero ya se me hace tarde, adiós— se despidió el chico de cabello azulado.

— Si, hasta luego— se despidió la castaña mientras le veía entrar en el edificio, pronto sonrió cándidamente.

* * *

La muchacha quiso salir de su salón para esperar la llegada del profesor desde el pasillo, eso le ayudaba a pensar en cómo comenzaría la búsqueda de su madre, sin duda sería una labor muy difícil, ya que el único dato que manejaba sobre ella, era su nombre, y su apellido debió haber cambiado al casarse con su antiguo amor, eso era algo que la tenía muy preocupada, no sabía cómo la encontraría, pero estaba decidida en lograrlo.

Cruzaba el umbral del salón, una música de triste melodía comenzaba a invadir su audición, no alcanzó a levantar la vista, cuando se estrelló con alguien, ambos cayendo al suelo.

— Lo siento, no me fijé que alguien venía— se excusó la joven mientras se ponía de pie tomándose la cabeza. El dueño del cuerpo que la había impactado se levantó con furia y dirigió una mirada del mismo modo a Sally.

— ¡¿Podrías tener más cuidado por dónde vas, niña?!—reclamó molesto el pelirrojo a la chica de ojos verdes.

— Lo siento, pero no me fijé… además creo que tú también pudiste fijarte— respondió perturbada.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Todo es culpa tuya, éste genio no tiene por qué estar pendiente de gente tan tonta como tú!—reclamó el pelirrojo.

— ¡Oye tú!... ¡No sé quién eres, pero será mejor que no me hables de ese modo!... ¿Me oíste cabeza de pimienta?—reclamó furiosa la ojiverde.

— ¿Qué?—murmuró perplejo— Cabeza… ¿Cabeza de pimienta?—pronunció en el mismo tono, todo el salón que oía expectante la discusión de los estudiantes se largó a reír, esto hizo sonrojar de súbito al pelirrojo— ¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme así! ¡No tienes porqué burlarte de mi cabello, niña tonta!—el pelirrojo ya estaba fuera de sí.

— ¡Si me burlo, porque eres un cabeza de pimienta, te lavas el cabello con pimienta y apestas a pimienta, tonto!—le enfrentó la muchacha.

— ¡No me lavo el cabello con pimienta niña tonta! Ni siquiera sé tu nombre, porque… porque… ¿Acaso eres nueva?—preguntó curioso ahora el número diez de Shohoku.

— Si, y a pesar de eso me doy cuenta que eres un maleducado, porque no sabes tratar a las mujeres— espetó indiferente.

— Tú eres la maleducada que no sabe tratar a un hombre tan talentoso— refutó presumido Sakuragi.

— ¡Ja!... talentoso, no me hagas reír— musitó burlesca, entonces se miraron a los ojos mientras gruñían pareciendo sacar chispas entre sus miradas odiosas.

— Señorita Bruce, señor Sakuragi, me gustaría comenzar la clase ¿Serían tan amables de dejarme entrar al salón?—pronunció el maestro de inglés quien permanecía fuera del aula debido a la obstrucción de camino que hacían los jóvenes en la puerta.

— Si, si… lo siento— se disculparon al unisón mientras hacían una reverencia, al notar que ejecutaban el mismo actuar se dirigieron una mirada rencorosa, y corrieron a su lugar.

— ¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo!— se reclamaron al mismo tiempo.

— No sé de que hablas, ese es mi lugar— pronunció Sally.

— ¿Qué?... Pero si es mi lugar— pronunció perplejo el pelirrojo.

— Eso sólo lo dices por fastidiarme cabeza de pimienta, ya déjame sentarme— reclamó la castaña.

— No— dijo el pelirrojo.

— Ya déjala Hanamichi— intervino su joven compañero de salón quien recién ingresaba.

— ¿Yohei?—pronunciaron al unisón Sally y Sakuragi.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Acaso ustedes se conocen?—preguntó con asombro el pelirrojo.

— Claro que sí, él es mi amigo— respondió la muchacha.

— No, él es mi amigo— reclamó el pelirrojo.

— ¡Ya deja de fastidiar, no todo lo mío te pertenece, primero el pupitre y ahora mi amigo!—reclamó cruzada de brazos la ojiverde.

— Eres un traicionero Yohei, cómo puedes ser amigo de una chica tan vulgar— gruñó el pelirrojo.

— No digas eso Hanamichi, ella es una…— expresó Mito mientras era interrumpido por la incontrolable risa de Sally.

— Ha… Ha… ¿Hanamichi? Pero que nombre tan ridículo— decía mientras tomaba su estómago por la desesperante sensación que le causaba la risa por el nombre del pelirrojo.

— ¡No te burles de mi nombre!— vociferó fuera de sí el joven de cabellos rojos mientras se sonrojaba por las burlas de la muchacha.

— ¿Qué sucede joven Sakuragi?... Por qué no toma asiento, y usted tampoco señorita Bruce— interrogó el maestro que veía perturbado el escándalo de los jóvenes.

— Lo que sucede maestro, es que mientras Hanamichi estaba recuperándose de su lesión, la señorita Bruce llegó de nuevo ingreso a Shohoku, entonces el único lugar vacío era el de Hanamichi, y el maestro que estaba en la clase que llegó ella, le asignó su lugar— explicó amable Yohei.

— Ya veo… Entonces joven Sakuragi, deberá sentarse a mi lado mientras buscamos una solución— indicó el hombre.

— ¡¿Qué?!— el número diez de Shohoku no podía creer lo que oía, Sally reía desencajada por la orden.

— Dese prisa para comenzar la clase— ordenó el hombre.

— ¿Por qué yo?... Hoy será un mal día— suspiró el muchacho mientras se encaminaba a su nuevo pupitre, ante las burlas de todo el salón, encabezadas por Sally.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**


	6. Regresos

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Takehiko Inoue.**

* * *

**Cumpliendo Un Sueño: Norteamérica**

Capítulo #6: _Regresos_

* * *

El camino se le hacía eterno a la muchacha, veía irritada a su joven y silente acompañante, quien con la seriedad que le caracterizaba caminaba calmo a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos. En aquella mañana de primavera norteamericana de iniciaciones de semana, el andar pesado de la joven era el relato no verbal de el disgusto que le ocasionaba el indiferente actuar del muchacho y el inevitable contacto que debía mantener con él, que además era forzado por su padre, quien les exigió ir rumbo a la escuela en mutua compañía.

— _"No puedo creerlo, su maldito silencio ¡Me desespera! ¿Es que acaso no sabe hablar o qué?__—_ cavilaba con fastidio la joven mientras veía con la misma expresión al muchacho, quien a su lado caminaba con la vista fija al frente.

— ¿Megan?—pronunció una voz familiar que se acercaba a sus espaldas.

— Maldición—mistó deteniéndose de súbito, Rukawa le imitó dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa— Espero que no sea…— pronunció mientras se volteaba con sigilo a ver quién le hablaba— Si era— musitó decepción al verle.

— ¿Cómo estás hermosa?—preguntó el muchacho mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro, se trataba de un joven de cabello rubio, que peinado al medio caía a la altura de sus orejas, sus ojos azules adornaban su pálido semblante, dándole una prestancia que le hacía muy popular en la preparatoria. La muchacha le quitó calma la mano.

— Serías tan amable de sólo llamarme Megan, ese es mi nombre, no hermosa, ni ninguna de esas ridiculeces que siempre dices— pronunció con cansancio, parecía ser un discurso típico en ella con aquel joven.

— No puedo evitarlo preciosa, tu sabes lo que pienso— dijo interesante el chico de cabellera rubia.

— Y tú sabes que no me importa, ya déjame en paz— musitó

— Sé que llegará el día en que me corresponderás nena, dejarás de ser tan indiferente conmigo, de eso estoy seguro—pronunció con certeza.

— Date prisa Kaede, no perdamos el tiempo… que si hice el sacrificio de levantarme TAN temprano, no fue para perder mi tiempo—le habló ahora a su acompañante, quién en el acto le siguió, el rubio que recién notaba la presencia del ex Shohoku, sintió la ira apoderarse de él.

— ¡Megan Bruce!—prorrumpió sintiéndose humillado, tanto la muchacha como Rukawa se detuvieron de manera sincronizada para voltear a verlo.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?—musitó molesta.

— ¿Quién rayos es éste chiquillo? No me digas que estás saliendo con él… ¡Te exijo que me digas la verdad!—reclamó mientras se paraba frente a Rukawa y le miraba directamente a los ojos con desafío, la muchacha crujía los dientes irritada por la actitud del joven.

— Otro torpe— siseó el ex Shohoku resoplando.

— ¿Qué dijiste?... ¿Acaso me llamaste torpe? ¡¿Quién demonios eres chiquillo del demonio?! ¡Jamás te perdonaré que estés saliendo con Megan! Ella sólo será mi novia, estuve tan sólo una semana fuera ¿Y ya eres su novio? Nadie ha podido conquistarla, ni siquiera yo que soy el más guapo y atlético de toda la escuela, así que no lo harás tú— reclamó el muchacho.

— ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Llegará a existir un día en que me dejarás en paz, Newton! ¿Es que acaso no eres capaz de cerrar una vez en tu vida la maldita boca?—reclamó fuera de sí la chica de cabello negro.

— Pero Megan…— pronunció con asombro el rubio.

— ¡Nada de peros! Ya me tienes harta... Además lamento informarte que deberás soportar al chiquillo a diario, porque estará nada más y nada menos que en tu equipo de básquetbol— informó con un pequeño dejo burlesco en la voz.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!—pronunció con asombro el rubio.

— Lo que oíste tonto, es el jugador que viene a derrotar al jugador que tú como la supuesta estrella de éste equipo no fuiste capaz vencer, así que prepárate, que probablemente tus días como la gran estrella del club de básquetbol, están contados, _Newton_— añadió riendo burlesca

— No me digas que él…— pronunció con asombro

— Si, es el jugador japonés que derrotó al tal Samakita, Sarakita…

— Sawakita— corrigió el rubio.

— Como sea, a ese Sawakita y fue becado para derrotarlo— terminó de relatar la chica de ojos celestes.

— No lo creo— refutó la estrella del equipo

— Pues será mejor que empieces a creerme, porque no hay peor ciego que no ve—pronunció burlesca.

— Es "No hay peor ciego que no quiere ver"— corrigió el rubio.

— ¡Como sea torpe, ya me entiendes!—respondió la chica—Kaede, ahora si vámonos, que éste bobo no nos detenga más— le habló al muchacho con los ojos cerrados— ¿Kaede?—lo buscó con la mirada en todas direcciones, entonces notó que el muchacho ya desaparecía en el camino caminando calmo rumbo a la preparatoria— Maldito chiquillo, sabe como fastidiarme— regañó crujiendo los dientes— ¡Kaede espérame!—prorrumpió mientras salía en persecución del muchacho.

—

* * *

El mutismo reinaba en el salón, todos los estudiantes permanecían sumidos en el desarrollo de sus ejercicios de matemáticas, a excepción de uno, quien sosteniendo su rostro con una mano, miraba con fastidio al maestro, con quien compartía además del aula, la mesa.

— "_Maldito viejo, por tu culpa estoy aquí, pudiste mandar a esa niña a otro salón, pero le diste mi lugar, eso no es justo"— _pensaba el pelirrojo mientras le dirigía la mirada a Sally, quien pronto advirtió la mirada de su compañero y le miró dirigiéndole una sonrisa burlesca— "_Me las vas a pagar"— _pensó empuñando sus manos, la castaña pareció advertir en la mirada del pelirrojo sus pensamientos, por lo cual sonrió con mayor vehemencia, causando la exasperación del diez de Shohoku— ¡Me las vas a pagar!—exclamó poniéndose de pie y sin quitar la mirada de la ojiverde, sus compañeros le observaron perplejos.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, Sakuragi?—preguntó el maestro de matemáticas extrañado por la reacción del pelirrojo.

— Esa chiquilla me las va a pagar ¡Sólo se está burlando de mí, ya no la soporto!—pronunció mientras se le acercaba amenazante, la muchacha le observaba curiosa.

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? La señorita Bruce ha estado resolviendo sus ejercicios, en ningún momento ha hablado contigo, y si lo dices por lo del asiento, ella no tiene la culpa Hanamichi— se interpuso Yohei, Sakuragi veía con asombro la actitud de su amigo, pronto frunció el ceño y tomó a Mito de un hombro arrojándolo al suelo.

— ¡Claro que sí, se burla de mí! Debe ser una amiga de Rukawa, seguramente es su enviada para que me haga imposible la vida— decía el pelirrojo sin dejar de detener hacia la chica.

— ¿Estás bien Yohei?—preguntó la muchacha mientras se apresuraba a socorrerlo.

— Si, no te preocupes— respondió sonriendo el muchacho mientras se reincorporaba.

— Ya verás niña— refunfuñó el pelirrojo.

— ¡Ya Hanamichi!—Mito intentó detenerlo mientras se ponía de pie.

— Ya déjalo— susurró la muchacha mientras se ponía delante de Yohei.

— ¿Qué dices?—preguntó el muchacho.

— Puedo defenderme sola, la cabeza de pimienta se cree muy hombre porque es un poco alto, pero no le resultará tan fácil hacerme algo— respondió mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

— ¿Qué?—susurraron perplejos los amigos.

— ¡Aah!—vociferó mientras se alzaba en un gran brinco, y pateaba con ambos pies al diez de Shohoku, haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara, aprovechándose de esto, la ojiverde lo tomó de un brazo y lo estrelló contra el piso, haciéndolo retumbar, todos veían con asombro la escena mientras la chica palmoteaba sus manos como limpiándoselas.

— Señorita Bruce— pronunció con dificultad Mito— ¿Cómo hizo eso?... Nadie es capaz de hacerle algo así a Hanamichi, pero tú…— expresó boquiabierto.

— Ese cabeza de pimienta sólo es un bobo, eso le pasa por meterse con un cinturón negro en karate— comentó perspicaz la muchacha, en ese instante suenan las campanas de la preparatoria anunciando que acababa la jornada académica— ¡Pero que bien! Por fin acabó el día, por lo menos ya no tendré que soportar a éste tonto… vamos Yohei, hoy me quedaré a ver el entrenamiento, así me olvido de la pimienta— pronunció expresó mientras tomaba su maleta y tomaba de un brazo al amigo de Sakuragi.

— ¡Espere señorita Bruce!—intentó refutar el pelinegro, sin embargo la muchacha no le prestó atención y se lo llevó. Por su parte el pelirrojo se reincorporó de un salto salto.

— ¡Niña del demonio!... No te sigo sólo porque tengo entrenamiento, ¡Pero mañana ya verás!—refunfuñó el pelirrojo.

— ¡Sakuragi espera, debes ir a la dirección, esto no puede quedar así… Sakuragi!—decía el maestro mientras le veía partir, el pelirrojo sólo continuó su camino.

* * *

Los miembros del equipo llegaban al gimnasio, Miyagi junto a Mitsui se enfrentaban en un mini duelo a la espera del arribo del resto del equipo, poco a poco todos se fueron integrando, al igual que Ayako y Haruko, manager y asistente que observaban como Miyagi rebotaba el balón ante la marca de Mitsui, quien intentaba privarlo de lanzar el balón.

— "_Ganaré"— _pensaba esbozando una sutil sonrisa en sus labios el defensa.

— "_No te lo permitiré"— _era el pensamiento del tirador de triples sin dejar de concentrarse en su marca. Entonces el chico del pendiente avanzó raudo a su objetivo, Mitsui le marcaba con insistencia, entonces el nuevo capitán desde su posición se elevó para lanzar el balón a la canasta, Mitsui le siguió, sin embargo advirtió algo extraño en la mirada de Ryota.

— ¡No me engañarás!—prorrumpió el chico de ojos azules mientras le arrebataba de un manotazo el balón a Miyagi, advirtiendo que tramaba hacer una pinta, acto seguido, el número catorce corrió con el balón a toda prisa hasta el otro tablero, Miyagi quien gozaba de una gran velocidad ya lo protegía.

— No te será tan fácil, Mitsui— dijo ahora el chico moreno.

— Eso es lo que tú crees— musitó el chico de cabello azulado mientras retrocedía hacia la línea de tiro de triples, Ryota le siguió asombrado, Mitsui dio un salto para lanzar el balón, Miyagi le marcó como si se tratase de la final del torneo nacional.

— "_Te engañé"— _caviló victorioso el catorce mientras hacía una finta para correr hacia el tablero, y encestar con comodidad una canasta.

— ¡Ah! ¡Mitsui me ganó!—se reclamó el nuevo capitán mientras pateaba el suelo, mientras tanto Mitsui celebraba.

— Los muchachos se ven muy entusiasmados, es de esperar que mantengan esos ánimos… ¿No lo crees Haruko?—le hablaba Ayako a la menor de los Akagi, quien parecía perdida en sus pensamientos mientras observaba al chico de la rodillera roja.

— ¿Haruko?—preguntó extrañada la manager al notar la reacción nula de su asistente, entonces notó que observaba al muchacho— Haruko ¿Qué tanto miras?—preguntó mientras le pegaba con sutileza en la cabeza con su abanico a la muchacha.

— ¡Ay!—el alarido de la chica captó la atención de todos los presentes— ¿Ayako por qué me pegas?—reclamó la castaña mientras tomaba su cabeza adolorida.

— Estás muy desconcentrada, no sé porqué mirabas tanto al capitán Mitsui, no será que…— pronunció la manager dirigiéndole una mirada pícara a la muchacha, haciéndola sonrojar de súbito.

— ¡No! Qué estás pensando Ayako, no es lo que tú crees, por favor no me avergüences—respondió apresurada mientras tomaba su rostro ardiente, entonces redirigió la mirada tímida al muchacho, quien le observaba con una gotita en la cabeza.

— Mitsui ¿Ya viste?... tienes una admiradora y es nada más y nada menos que la hermanita de Akagi, te felicito— Miyagi le hablaba con picardía a su amigo mientras le pegaba con sutileza con su codo en las costillas.

— No seas idiota, Ayako sólo está diciendo… tonterías— respondió el muchacho con fastidio y mirando a la chica con desdén, aquello extrañamente para la joven fue una punzada que se clavaba en su pecho. La chica de ojos azules volvió la mirada a Ayako, quien le miraba nuevamente insinuante.

— No lo niegues niña— pronunció ahora la joven de cabello rizado.

— ¡Ayako!—refutó la menor de los Akagi, tras lo cual su actitud cambió dramáticamente— Tú sabes, que yo sólo quiero a Rukawa— expresó con tristeza y la mirada agacha.

— Bueno, quizás tienes razón— respondió la manager. En eso arribaban al lugar Yohei, Takamiya, Okuss y Noma acompañados de Sally.

— Bueno Mitsui, te felicito, fuiste un buen rival— pronunció el chico del pendiente mientras le extendía una mano, Mitsui la golpeó.

— Tu también lo fuiste, ahora que no está Rukawa ni Akagi, eres el único al que le puedo pedir un desafío así— expresó sonriendo de medio lado el chico de ojos azules.

— Te equivocas, _Mitsui—_una voz conocida se oyó del otro lado del gimnasio, todos voltearon a verle.

— Sakuragi— Haruko pronunció sorprendida al ver a su amigo, de regreso en Shohoku.

— Hanamichi… al fin regresaste— saludó Miyagi mientras se le acercaba, el pelirrojo siguió con su mirada fija en el número catorce— "¿_Qué le sucede?"—_se preguntó con extrañeza el capitán.

— Vaya Sakuragi, se ve que te recuperaste de prisa, en un mes ya regresaste— expresó sonriendo Hisashi.

— ¿Algo te parece malo en eso, _Mitsui?—_ cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre del muchacho se denotaba sequedad.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Estás actuando muy extraño Sakuragi— expresó el chico de la cicatriz.

— Pero qué dices, Mitsui, lo único que quiero es un enfrentamiento contigo, jamás me he enfrentado a ti, éste talentoso tiene que demostrar que es un genio— dijo ahora el pelirrojo.

— ¡Esa cabeza de pimienta!... Además de todo, juega en el equipo de básquetbol y es conflictivo con sus compañeros… rayos— se escuchó a la distancia la voz de Sally— ¡Oye cabeza de pimienta! ¡Ya deja de hacer el ridículo y deja que empiece el entrenamiento!— reclamó la ojiverde desde la puerta del gimnasio.

— ¿Cabeza de pimienta?—preguntó curioso Takamiya.

— Es el nuevo apodo de Hanamichi, con Sally parecieron no simpatizarse nada, entonces ella le dice así por el color de su cabello— explicó divertido Yohei. Mientras tanto, Sakuragi gruñía.

— ¡Niña! ¡Si no me soportas vete de aquí, no tienes porqué venir a arruinar mis entrenamientos y deja de llamarme cabeza de pimienta!—reclamó el pelirrojo, todos veían curiosos el conflicto.

— ¡No me iré!... MI amigo Yohei me invitó y no me iré— respondió mientras tomaba del brazo al muchacho.

— Agh ¡Yohei sácala de aquí!—exigió el número diez.

— Lo siento Hanamichi, no puedo llevarla contra su voluntad— se excusó.

— Maldición, esto no puede estar pasando— refunfuñó el pelirrojo, entonces dirigió la mirada nuevamente hacia la puerta del gimnasio, entonces notó la presencia de tres chicas que con melancolía veían el gimnasio— "_Lo tengo"— _pensó sonriendo victorioso— ¡Oigan ustedes!—le habló a las muchachas— ¿Saben por qué se fue su querido Rukawa?—preguntó el muchacho, las chicas negaron con la cabeza— Pues esa chica que está a su lado es la culpable, ella le prestó su casa en Norteamérica para que pudiera irse— relató— ¿No le dirán nada?—preguntó con malicia.

— ¿Es cierto lo que dice?—preguntó una de las porritas.

— ¿Por tu culpa se fue nuestro Rukawa?—añadió otra.

— Claro que si, es culpa de ella— intervino el pelirrojo.

— ¡No le lo perdonaremos!—pronunció una de ellas

— ¿Mmh?—articuló con perplejidad la castaña.

— Si no fuera por ti nuestro Rukawa estaría aquí— agregó otra de ellas.

— ¡Es cierto, es cierto!—las otras dos porritas apoyaron al unisón.

— ¿Pero de qué hablan?—preguntó Sally cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Al ataque!—dijeron las jóvenes mientras salían corriendo hacia la muchacha.

— ¡Esperen, no!—prorrumpió la muchacha mientras corría intentando huir de sus perseguidoras.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**


	7. Duelo de rivales

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Takehiko Inoue.**

* * *

**Cumpliendo Un Sueño: Norteamérica**

Capítulo #7: _Duelo de rivales_

* * *

El gimnasio estaba colmado de espectadores, quienes esperaban el regreso de la estrella de aquel equipo de básquetbol, y es que Billie Newton atraía la atención de todos estudiantes, por una parte las chicas le admiraban por su indiscutible prestancia y atractivo físico, mientras que los chicos, buscaban ver el posible enfrentamiento con el nuevo jugador, que ante la noticia de que había logrado detener al temible Sawakita, esperaban ver si era capaz de detener al jugador más destacado de aquel club.

El primero en ser visto fue el capitán, Robert William, el muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos grises había sido uno de los más interesados en el arribo de Rukawa en aquella preparatoria, ya que habiendo forjado una sutil amistad con Sawakita tras su partido en la final del campeonato nacional anterior, éste le comentó sobre aquel rival que no pudo derrotar en Japón, y tras ver una cinta del partido, pudo comprobar las habilidades del Súper Lokie, como era apodado en el país nipón y decidió proponer la iniciativa de llevarlo hasta su equipo.

Pronto los demás miembros fueron llegando al lugar de entrenamiento, entre ellos no tardó en aparecer Kaede Rukawa, quien tras saludar cordialmente a su capitán, a quien respetaba, comenzó a practicar algunos tiros en un extremo de la cancha, las muchachas les veían curiosas, ya que en aquellos ojos de témpano y cabellera alborotada, hallaban un magnetismo que las mantenía absortas en su contemplación y admiración por las maniobras ejecutadas con el balón, mientras que los muchachos, le veían con cierta suspicacia e incredulidad, ya que creían que sería algo imposible para él ganarle a Newton. Sin embargo, la aparición de la estrella rubia del equipo, desvió súbitamente la atención hacia él.

— ¡Billie!

— ¡Es él!

— ¡Billie Newton ha regresado!

Las exclamaciones alborotadas de las jóvenes estudiantes aumentaban el orgullo de Billie Newton, quien con falsa modestia, entraba al lugar.

— Ya regresaste Billie— expresó amablemente a modo de salutación Robert, el capitán del equipo.

— Claro, mi entrenamiento con los juveniles sólo sería de una semana, aunque dijeron que volverían a convocarme muy pronto, porque quedaron muy satisfechos con mi juego— respondió orgulloso el rubio.

— No sé si decir que me alegro amigo, sabes que aquí eres muy necesario— expresó Robert mientras le golpeteaba amigablemente la espalda a Newton, quien sonrió de medio lado.

— Lo sé, como la estrella del equipo no se puede negar mi importancia para ustedes— un cierto toque de arrogancia se dejaba escapar en su seria y firme voz, Robert sonrió divertido, ya estaba acostumbrado a su fatuo compañero de equipo.

— Es cierto, debo presentarte a alguien Billie— expresó ahora el capitán.

— ¿Presentarme a alguien?—preguntó curioso el rubio— ¿De qué hablas Robert?—preguntó el joven.

— Dame un momento— dijo— ¡Rukawa, ven aquí!—habló el capitán ahora al ex Shohoku, quien calmo llegó hasta ellos.

— ¿Tú?—preguntó Billie.

— Si, él es el jugador japonés que derrotó a Sawakita, ahora es nuestro refuerzo— presentó Robert William— Rukawa, él es Billie Newton, es la estrella de nuestro equipo, durante la semana anterior no estuvo con nosotros por tener que practicar con la selección juvenil— indicó ahora el capitán.

— Ya nos conocemos— musitó Rukawa.

— ¿Lo dices enserio?—preguntó sorprendido Robert.

— Ahora que lo dices, Megan dijo esta mañana quién eras, y desde entonces tengo muchas ganas de enfrentarme a ti, chiquillo— pronunció la estrella desafiante, Kaede le miraba inmutable a los ojos.

— Me alegra ver que tengan tantas energías, porque esta semana corresponde práctica de juego, partiremos con un pequeño calentamiento para distribuir los equipos— expresó el joven capitán.

— Me parece perfecto— dijeron Kaede y Billie Newton al unisón.

* * *

Sus brazos apoyados en un muro de una tienda comercial, eran su manera de contrarrestar el cansancio que le produjo la maratónica huída, mientras intentaba disminuir sus jadeos, buscaba no ser vista por sus persecutoras, a las que pronto oyó.

— ¡La perdimos!—pronunciaron las tres jóvenes estudiantes al unisón.

— Por hoy se salvó— dijo ahora una de ellas.

— Pero mañana se las verá con nosotras en la escuela— añadió otra.

— ¡Es cierto, es cierto!—dijeron ahora las tres al unisón.

— Nunca le perdonaremos lo que hizo

— Por su culpa se fue nuestro Rukawa

— ¡Es cierto, es cierto!

— Vámonos—dijo una de ellas.

— Si— respondieron las otras dos, mientras se retiraban del lugar, al notar que las jóvenes se alejaban, Sally respiró aliviada.

— Por fin— musitó mientras abandonaba el muro encubridor— Maldita cabeza de pimienta, me las pagará, estuve huyendo de esas niñas durante dos horas— monologó mientras comenzaba a ejecutar su camino rumbo a casa, sin embargo el apetitoso aroma de un restaurante por donde pasaba, provocó el repentino rugir de su estómago, que le recordaba que no probaba bocado desde el mediodía— Que hambre— musitó ruborizada, creo que retrasaré un poco el regreso a casa— monologó tras lo cual decidió entrar en la tienda.

Una vez dentro de ella, buscó una mesa en la parte central apegada a una de las murallas, donde se sentó. No tardó en aparecer un hombre para tomarle la orden.

— Buenas tardes señorita ¿Qué desea?—preguntó amable, la muchacha miró con admiración lo enorme que era el muchacho, lo que de cierta manera le intimidaba.

— Buenas tardes— pronunció con dificultad— Quisiera un platillo de ramen, por favor— indicó.

— Enseguida se lo traeremos, con su permiso— pronunció el muchacho mientras hacía una reverencia, la muchacha le imitó éste último acto.

Tras unos instantes su pedido estaba frente a ella, tenía tanta hambre que se apresuró en comenzar a satisfacer su apetito, sin embargo, aquel platillo pareció no ser suficiente.

— ¿De verdad quiere otro?—el muchacho preguntó perplejo.

— Si, está delicioso, por favor dame otro más— contestó impaciente por recibir el segundo platillo de ramen— Me habían dicho que esto era delicioso, pero jamás pensé que tanto— monologó mientras que el mesero se retiraba en búsqueda de otro platillo.

Muy pronto hubo acabado el segundo, y estaba en la espera del tercero.

— ¿A dónde vas tan de prisa?—un muchacho de playera roja le preguntaba al mesero, que corría con la orden donde Sally.

— Sendoh…— pronunció con sorpresa— Le llevo la orden a esa muchacha—respondió dirigiendo la mirada a la ojiverde— Es el tercero que me pide, me pregunto ¿De qué manera tendrá el estómago?— expresó perplejo, Sendoh le veía curioso, tras lo cual el joven continuó con su camino hacia la muchacha.

— Muchas gracias— agradeció sonriendo Sally al recibir su platillo mientras se preparaba para devorárselo.

Sendoh se sentó en una mesa, hasta donde se acercó su joven amigo después de atender a Sally.

— Y dime Uozumi… ¿Quién es esa chica?—preguntó divertido el capitán de Ryonan, quien veía cómo la joven consumía apresurada el ramen.

— No lo sé, jamás la había visto por aquí— respondió el ex Ryonan.

— O quizás simplemente no la recuerdas— opinó Akira.

— No, sería imposible olvidarlo— refutó Jun.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?... No me digas que te gustó, capitán— preguntó elevando una ceja, el chico de cabello de puercoespín.

— No digas tonterías— negó sutilmente ruborizado— Lo digo porque sería imposible olvidar a una chica que come como ella, ni siquiera ese tonto de Sakuragi podría— argumentó el joven rival de Akagi. Sendoh rió divertido.

— Bueno, en ese caso…— dijo mientras se ponía de pie— Iré a investigar— añadió mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de la joven. Una vez frente a ella, le observaba cómo tragaba casi sin masticar su platillo, Sally parecía no notar su presencia, por lo que luego de unos instantes, Sendoh decidió hablar.

— Buenas tardes— la muchacha al escucharle elevó la mirada, y se encontró con una gentil sonrisa de aquel joven.

— Buenas tardes— saludó haciendo una reverencia— ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó curiosa mientras examinaba la vestimenta del joven, comprobando que no era un mesero del local.

— ¿Me podría sentar aquí?—preguntó amable mientras indicaba la silla que estaba frente a ella, Sally miró en todas direcciones.

— "_Pero si hay muchas mesas vacías"—_pensó contrariada— _"Bueno, ánimos de pelearme con alguien más no tengo"— _caviló ahora la joven— Como quieras— musitó, Akira sonrió, tras lo cual se sentó en el lugar.

Estuvo largos instantes observándola, le parecía realmente divertido ver cómo aquella muchacha disfrutaba efusivamente de aquel platillo tan típico de su país. No tardó en llegar Uozumi con el platillo idéntico para su amigo.

— Gracias Uozumi— agradeció Akira.

— No agradezcas— respondió amable el muchacho, tras lo cual se retiró. Sendoh retomó su labor contemplativa, la muchacha comenzó a notar la insistente mirada de su improvisado acompañante.

— "_Y éste que tiene, acaso tengo monos en la cara"— _se preguntaba irritada la joven, tras lo cual resolvió levantar la mirada para encarar a Sendoh, situación que el muchacho alcanzó a percibir, por lo que decidió hablar.

— ¿Eres nueva en Japón?—preguntó.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó mientras deslizaba por su paladar el ramen que pasaba desde los palillos a su boca.

— Tu acento y tus rasgos me hacen pensarlo— respondió el pelinegro.

— Que listo, eres el primero que lo nota sin que se lo diga— comentó la ojiverde ahora tomando un vaso de bebida.

— ¿Si?... Y dime, ¿De qué lugar de Norteamérica eres?—interrogó ahora.

— ¿Cómo supiste que soy norteamericana?—preguntó ahora algo extrañada— Sacas conclusiones demasiado asertivas—añadió algo desconfiada.

— Ya lo dije, es tu acento… te delata— respondió sonriendo, la joven aceptó la respuesta con algo de incredulidad.

— De Los Ángeles— respondió la muchacha.

— Vaya, es el mismo lugar donde fue Rukawa— pensó en voz alta.

— ¿Qué dijiste?... ¿Rukawa?—preguntó con asombro.

— Si, era un basquetbolista de Shohoku, que ahora se fue a tu ciudad porque un importante club allá lo becó en su preparatoria— explicó Akira.

— ¿Y cómo sabes eso?—preguntó interesada.

— Porque yo juego básquetbol en otra preparatoria y nos conocíamos, éramos buenos rivales— respondió ahora el joven.

— Pero qué pequeño es el mundo— espetó divertida la ojiverde.

— ¿Mmh?... Por qué lo dices— preguntó el chico de Ryonan.

— Yo estoy aquí por un intercambio, precisamente con Kaede Rukawa, ahora vivo en su casa con sus padres, y él en la mía— explicó la castaña mientras terminaba de beber su refresco.

— ¿Lo dices enserio?—preguntó asombrado, la muchacha asintió mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa— Vaya, a eso le llamo coincidencia— pronunció divertido, tras lo cual revolvió un poco el ramen que aún no consumía— Y dime… ¿Qué te trajo a éste país?... Supongo que dejaste muchas cosas en Norteamérica—opinó el chico de ojos azules.

— Asuntos personales— respondió seriamente, Sally.

— Ya veo— musitó Sendoh— Es cierto, aún no me has dicho tu nombre… ¿Puedo saberlo?—preguntó interesado el muchacho de Ryonan.

— ¿Te comerás eso?—preguntó la joven señalando al platillo intacto de Sendoh, el chico sonrió divertido, advirtió en la pregunta de la joven un condicionante para continuar la plática.

— Es tuyo— respondió el muchacho, tras lo cual la joven le acercó rauda a ella para comerlo.

— Entonces… ¿Me dirás tu nombre?—insistió Sendoh.

— Ah es eso… Mi nombre es Sally, un gusto— se presentó la muchacha, acto seguido hizo una reverencia, casi chocando con su platillo, Sendoh sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza— ¿Y cómo puedo decirte a ti?—preguntó la joven.

— Akira, ese es mi nombre— respondió Sendoh. En eso sienten el repentino ruido de un grupo de chicos que ingresaba en el lugar.

— No puedo creerlo, de verdad te dejó en ridículo Hanamichi— la voz de Takamiya fue la primera en oírse.

— Es que no puedes desafiar a Mitsui si acabas de salir de tu lesión— añadió el amigo rubio del pelirrojo.

— Además de haber sido el jugador más valioso, después del campeonato nacional ha estado entrenando mucho para mejorar su condición— añadió Yohei, quien sonreía divertido.

— ¡Agh! ¡Cállense sólo se burlan de mí!... ¡Mitsui sólo hizo trampa, por eso me venció!—se defendió gruñendo el diez de Shohoku, su ejército reía escandalosamente.

— No puedo creerlo— el musito de la muchacha intervino la conversación de los jóvenes.

— ¿Mmh?—Sakuragi dirigió la mirada hacia quien hablaba, Sendoh a su lado veía curioso lo que ocurría.

— ¿Es que acaso no puedo liberarme de ti al menos en un restaurante?—expresó con fastidio.

— Agh… Es esa niña— refunfuñó el pelirrojo mientras veía rabioso a la muchacha.

— Aquí va otra vez— musitó Yohei.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Acaso vienes por un poco de pimienta para tu cabeza colorada?—preguntó burlesca la ojiverde.

— Chiquilla del demonio, aún me debes ese golpe que me diste en la mañana— gruñó el pelirrojo.

— ¡Y tú las dos horas de maratón huyendo de esas locas de remate!—reclamó la ojiverde.

— ¿Acaso ya conoces a Sakuragi?—le preguntó Sendoh a Sally.

— ¿Sendoh?—el número diez recién notó la presencia de la estrella de Ryonan.

— No me digas que conoces a la cabeza de pimienta, Akira— preguntó casi afirmándolo, Sally a su acompañante.

— ¡¿Le dijiste Akira?!... ¡Desde cuándo se conocen!—preguntó asombrado el pelirrojo.

— Desde hoy… ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?—respondió hostilmente la castaña.

— ¡Solo… ¿Desde hoy?! Y ya le hablas con tanta confianza… ¿Qué clase de chica eres?—preguntó escandalizado Hanamichi.

— ¡Qué estás insinuando Pimienta!— reclamó furiosa Sally mientras golpeaba la mesa y se ponía de pie. La sutil y divertida risa de Sendoh hizo a los jóvenes voltear hacia él.

— ¡Y tú!... ¿De qué demonios te estás riendo cabeza electrocutada?—pronunciaron al unisón Sakuragi y Sally.

— Sólo son unos niños, son muy infantiles, es divertido verlos discutir— respondió el chico Ryonan.

— ¡Cállate!... Te crees sólo porque eres un año mayor que nosotros, sólo eres un miserable, Sendoh— respondió refunfuñante el pelirrojo.

— ¿Eso crees?—pronunció divertido Akira.

— Claro que sí, eres insoportable— espetó empuñando sus manos el autodenominado "Rey del Rebote".

— Ya acabó por arruinar mi cena… Mejor me voy de aquí antes de que me termine de colmar la paciencia— monologaba Sally mientras tomaba sus pertenencias para retirarse.

— ¿Qué haces Sally? ¿Ya te vas?—preguntó sorprendido Sendoh.

— Claro que si, aquí sólo huele a pimienta, y odio la pimienta— pronunció fulminando con la mirada a Hanamichi, quien crujía los dientes intentando reprimir la ofuscación que le provocaba la joven.

— Bueno, es una lástima, espero volver a verte— expresó sonriendo amable Sendoh.

— Tal vez, adiós—se despidió la joven mientras dejaba el dinero de lo consumido sobre la mesa.

— Hasta pronto— se despidió Sendoh mientras veía desaparecer a la joven, tras lo cual se volvió a sentar en su lugar, no tardó en notar que Hanamichi y sus amigos le veían con curiosidad— ¿Y cómo está tu lesión, Sakuragi?—preguntó amablemente Sendoh al pelirrojo.

* * *

— Es temprano para regresar— monologó la joven mientras veía la hora en su reloj— Iré a ver qué tal le va al chiquillo en su entrenamiento— añadió a sus ideas, tras lo cual caminó rumbo al gimnasio, no tardó en notar el silencio que lo cobijaba, algo sumamente extraño para la cantidad de estudiantes que lo habitaban, más aún sabiendo lo escandalosas que eran las chicas al ver a la estrella del equipo, no tardó en adentrarse en el lugar pasando por entre todos los estudiantes que se aglomeraban en la entrada del gimnasio, entonces pudo verlo: Cuando el cronómetro indicaba que faltaban tan sólo tres minutos del segundo tiempo, el marcador estaba igualado trece contra trece.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — preguntó con extrañeza a los chicos que veían la práctica, uno de ellos le miró con admiración.

— Señorita Megan— pronunció con asombro— Pues, Billie desafió a el chico nuevo, y entre ambos no se han dado tregua, ha sido casi imposible anotar puntos en ésta práctica, tras un punto de un equipo, viene el del equipo contrario— explicó el muchacho, la chica de ojos celestes dirigió la mirada hacia los equipos contendientes y no tardó en corroborar lo relatado por el estudiante que estaba junto a ella.

— ¡Ni lo intentes, chiquillo!—vociferaba el chico rubio mientras de un gran manotazo, evitaba que Rukawa encestara su canasta, pronto fue uno de los compañeros de Billie quien se quedaba con el balón— ¡Regresen!—exclamó el rubio mientras tocaba el suelo. Rukawa corrió hacia su tablero, el capitán del equipo, le arrebató el balón al muchacho que iba en ataque.

— ¡Rukawa!—exclamó Robert mientras le lanzaba el balón, éste tras recepcionarlo corrió en ataque, Billie Newton lo marcaba de cerca, su defensa era realmente sorprendente, Kaede había tenido que lidiar con ella durante todo el juego, y era lo que más le tenía agotado, ya que para lograr superar a su rival, debía utilizar todas sus fuerzas. Kaede dribleaba el balón estudiando los movimientos de su contendiente mientras elaboraba algún método para volver a evadirlo.

— Haz sido muy hábil para evadirme, pero no dejaré que eso vuelva a ocurrir, chiquillo— expresaba presuntuoso Billie sin dejar de presionar la ofensiva de Rukawa, quien ignoraba las manifestaciones del rubio, éste sonrió de medio lado ante el silencio del chico de mirada de témpano— ¿Sabías que el silencio otorga?—añadió provocativo.

— Sólo molestas— susurró el ex Shohoku mientras dribleaba el balón.

— ¿Qué dijiste imbécil?—preguntó perplejo Billie mientras bajaba sus brazos, Kaede aprovechando el descuido de su oponente, avanzó raudo hacia la canasta, encestando sin mayor problema, un tiro sencillo.

— Quince a trece— indicó el árbitro.

— "_El chiquillo no juega nada mal"—_pensó interesada Megan mientras se tomaba el mentón.

Pronto el juego se reanudó, mientras Kaede marcaba a Billie, todos marcaban a alguien del equipo contrario, de pronto un pase se dirigió hasta las manos de Billie, quien en cuanto lo tomó se encontró con la presión del chico dormilón de Kanagawa, quien lo marcaba eficientemente.

— Ahora eres tú el que molesta— masculló el rubio, Kaede sólo suspiró. El rubio intentaba liberarse de la marca de su contendor, sin embargo le resultaba imposible.

— ¡Billie, lanza el balón que se acaba el tiempo!—indicó un compañero de equipo.

— Date prisa, si no puedes burlarlo, entrega el balón— aconsejó otro, el muchacho comenzó a sentir la humillación que le producían los comentarios de sus compañeros, Rukawa no dejaba de marcarle.

— "_Pero qué se creen esos tontos, jamás huiré de alguien, menos de éste tonto"— _pensaba mientras negaba con la cabeza, Kaede no tardó en notar su desconcentración y tocando con sutileza el balón se lo arrebató.

— ¡Bien hecho Rukawa!—congratuló el capitán mientras corría hacia la zona de tiro. El ex Shohoku se apresuró hacia la canasta, sin embargo el chico rubio no tardó en aparecer frente a él.

— ¿Qué hace?... No creo que pretenda…— monologó Megan al ver que Rukawa se elevaba violentamente frente a Billie.

— ¡Es una clavada!—vociferó uno de los compañeros de Billie.

— ¡Jamás!—prorrumpió el chico rubio mientras intentaba detener la acción de Rukawa, un potente manotazo pretendía arrebatar el balón a Kaede, sin embargo, no alcanzó a hacerlo, y su mano, dio en el cuello del muchacho, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, pero no antes de que éste clavara el balón a la canasta, ahora Rukawa caía con violencia al piso, el silbato no tardó en sonar.

— ¡Cuenta canasta más un tiro libre!—sentenció el muchacho que arbitraba.

— _"Desagradable y traumado, pero buen jugador"— _pensaba con asombro, Megan. Billie quien llegaba al piso con violencia, al ver a Kaede sentado en el suelo acariciándose el cuello golpeado, pisó una de las piernas de su oponente, éste regresó al piso sosteniéndose la zona pisoteada. Estuvo largos instantes intentando aliviar el dolor en su pierna.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Rukawa?—preguntó el capitán quien estaba acompañado por el resto del equipo, Billie intentaba disimular el gusto que le producía ver al muchacho en aquella situación. Al notar que todos lo rodeaban, Kaede resolvió ponerse de pie.

— Estoy bien— respondió amable al capitán, tras lo cual se dirigió a Billie—Qué hiciste tarado— pronunció en tono neutral el ex Shohoku.

— ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Billie haciéndose el desentendido.

— Sólo eres un estúpido— espetó Kaede evitando sustentarse con demasiada energía en el pie resentido.

— ¿Qué dijiste idiota?—reclamó el rubio.

— Lo hiciste a propósito— encaró el chico de cabello negro.

— No sé de que hablas…

— Mi pierna, la pisaste a propósito

— ¡No digas tonterías!—vociferó el rubio mientras le clavaba un puño en el rostro a Rukawa, haciéndolo caer al suelo nuevamente.

— ¡Newton!—exclamó la chica de ojos celestes mientras entraba en la cancha, el rubio le vio con asombro, ya que no había notado la presencia de la chica— ¡Qué demonios estás haciendo! ¡Por qué le pegas a Kaede!... Sabes que le lastimaste la pierna a propósito ¡No tenías porqué hacerlo, tarado!— reclamó la muchacha mientras se inclinaba hacia el chico de Kanagawa— ¿Te encuentras bien, Kaede?—preguntó la muchacha.

— Si — respondió secamente mientras se ponía de pie y limpiaba una gota de sangre que se deslizaba por su frente

— Será mejor que no sigas jugando— opinó la muchacha.

— Megan tiene razón— apoyó Robert William.

— No, si puedo seguir— respondió resuelto el muchacho.

— ¿Estás loco o qué?—expresó perturbada la chica de ojos celestes.

— Tú no te metas—le dijo estoico el chico de mirada fría, la muchacha abrió con desmesura sus ojos ante la respuesta del joven— Si puedo continuar— añadió sereno.

— ¿Estas seguro?—preguntó el capitán, el chico asintió.

— Como quieras— musitó la joven— ¡Y tú idiota!... Espero que no vuelvas a hacer algo así ¿Me oíste?—amenazó la mayor de las Bruce.

— Pero Megan…— refutó el muchacho.

— ¡Ya no me hables!— intervino la muchacha— Kaede, te esperaré para que regresemos juntos— le habló ahora al muchacho.

— Como quieras— musitó el pelinegro, tras lo cual la chica se retiró del gimnasio. Pronto el juego se retomó.

— Fue una falta intencional y la quinta de Billie, ésta expulsado— indicó el árbitro.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—preguntó con asombro el chico rubio—¿Que estoy expulsado? Pero...—protestó el muchacho ante la interrupción del capitán, quien le tomaba un hombro.

— Será mejor que salgas, en estos últimos dos minutos no has hecho más que golpear a Rukawa— indicó el joven de ojos grises.

— Pero Robert— se opuso el rubio, el capitán negó con la cabeza.

— Sal amigo, hoy no estás pensando bien las cosas— pronunció calmo.

— Maldición— murmuró el chico mientras se retiraba.

Pronto el partido acabó dándole la victoria al equipo de Rukawa, quien se lució como el nuevo y más importante rival de Billie Newton.

* * *

— ¿Qué te pasa Haruko? Estás muy callada— preguntó Fuji a su amiga mientras caminaban rumbo a la estación.

— No, no es nada chicas, estoy bien— respondió saliendo de sus cavilaciones la menor de los Akagi.

— No nos mientas Haruko, te conocemos bien y sabemos que algo te ocurre— expresó Matsui cruzándose de brazos, Haruko bajó la cabeza.

— Es cierto, a ustedes no puedo engañarlas— pronunció cabizbaja la ojiazul— Es Sakuragi, hoy durante el entrenamiento no me dirigió la palabra, pareciera estar molesto conmigo y no sé el porqué… Cada vez que me respondía a las cartas que le envié durante su rehabilitación parecía ser el de siempre, pero hoy actuaba… muy extraño— confesó su preocupación la castaña, sus amigas se miraron entre sí.

— Haruko, ya sabes cómo es Sakuragi, quizás está avergonzado porque perdió en ese desafío contra Mitsui— el sólo pronunciar del apellido de aquel joven pareció sorprender a la chica de ojos azules— Ya verás que mañana es el de siempre— opinó la chica de coletas.

— Matsui tiene razón, algo tenía en especia hoy Sakuragi contra Mitsui, llegó al gimnasio así— apoyó Fuji.

— Quizás tienen razón— concluyó la hermana menor de Akagi esbozando una forzosa sonrisa en sus labios, quería evitar que sus amigas siguieran con el tema, que extrañamente causaba cierto desorden en sus pensamientos.

— A propósito de Sakuragi y Mitsui… ¿Qué le pasará al pelirrojo con Mitsui?... Es muy extraño, actuaba como si se tratase de Rukawa— opinó extrañada Matsui.

— Tienes razón, también me parece extraño, no lo entiendo— comentó Fuji, para decepción de la muchacha, sus amigas siguieron hablando del tema.

— Además, ese Sakuragi es un inocente, creía que sería fácil derrotar a Mitsui— expresó soltando una sutil carcajada la chica de coletas, por inercia miró hacia los transeúntes, alguien llamó la atención de la muchacha— Pero miren nada más quien va ahí— añadió Matsui sorprendida por lo que veía, Haruko y Fuji miraron en la misma dirección que su amiga.

— Es Mitsui— pronunció con dificultad Haruko mientras abría en su máxima extensión sus ojos.

— Y va muy bien acompañado— añadió Fuji, relatando cómo el muchacho caminaba junto a una joven de cabello negro tomado en una coleta, dejando en libertad a un flequillo que le daban un aspecto místico a sus ojos azules, la hermana menor Akagi, sentía como ante la escena descubierta, en su corazón pinchara una pequeña aguja y que en su rostro cándido se marcara una extraña mueca de desilusión.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**


	8. Dificultades en el camino

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, el señor Takehiko Inoue.**

* * *

**Cumpliendo un Sueño: Norteamérica**

Capítulo # 8: _Dificultades en el camino_

* * *

El entrenamiento había concluido, todos veían admirados a aquel silente muchacho, que en su primer partido había logrado poner en serios aprietos al equipo de los jugadores más resaltantes de aquella preparatoria, y es que nadie creía que Kaede Rukawa llegaría a ocasionar en Billie Newton tal impotencia que lo haría intentar dañar al nuevo integrante del equipo. A paso lento Rukawa caminó hacia los camarines donde se duchó y cambió sus ropas, mientras salía secando sus cabellos con una toalla, se encontró con el capitán del equipo, Robert, quien le abordó, Kaede le dirigió una mirada neutra.

— Déjame felicitarte Rukawa, hiciste un muy buen trabajo— congratuló el muchacho de ojos grises.

— Gracias— pronunció amable mientras hacía una reverencia.

— Sin embargo, creo que tu pierna no quedó del todo bien después del golpe de Billie ¿Seguro que estás bien?—preguntó ahora el capitán algo preocupado, Kaede sintió.

— Si capitán— afirmó ahora su gesto con sus sórdidas palabras, Robert sonrió satisfecho.

— Eso me deja más tranquilo, disculpa a Billie, en realidad es un muchacho un poco orgulloso y no es capaz de soportar que alguien más llame la atención de todos, ya antes tuvo un conflicto con otro miembro del equipo, él es así— excusó el chico de ojos grises a su amigo, Kaede le veía seriamente— Bueno, ya puedes irte, que descanses y mañana nos vemos— se despidió amablemente el capitán.

— Hasta mañana— correspondió Rukawa haciendo una reverencia educado.

Después de salir del gimnasio, el muchacho buscó a Megan, para su sorpresa no la encontró, entonces fue en búsqueda de su bicicleta, al encontrarla sacó de un bolsillo sus audífonos blancos para escuchar algo de música, tras lo cual se montó en su bici para emprender el retorno a casa.

A poco andar en su pierna derecha comenzaba a emerger un leve ardor, al cual no le dio mayor importancia, continuó su camino sin mayor preocupación, sin embargo a aquel ardor se le comenzó a sumar un dolor palpitante en su musculatura, algo no andaba bien, Kaede decidió detener su bicicleta, justo en el borde de una pequeña plaza, luego afirmó su pie en el suelo, lo que le provocó un agudo dolor que le hizo dejar caer su medio de transporte, buscó apresurado una banca donde se sentó.

— "_Ese estúpido"— _pensó mientras se tomaba la pierna adolorida.

* * *

Sus sueños profundos la tenían tendida sobre un sofá en la sala principal, parecía ser la actividad favorita de aquella muchacha quien disfrutaba plenamente de su descanso, sin embargo el repentino estruendo del abrir de la puerta principal, la hizo despertar de golpe.

— ¿Acaso no puedes llegar sin hacer tanto escándalo?—preguntó al ver llegar a Rukawa, el muchacho no respondió y sólo comenzó su caminata hacia su habitación, sin embargo el inestable andar del chico logró captar la atención de Megan— ¿Qué te pasa Kaede? ¿Te lesionaste? ¿Estás bien?—interrogó mientras se le acercaba intranquila.

— Estoy bien— susurró calmo y continuó su camino.

— No me mientas… Estás cojeando Kaede— pronunció contrariada mientras lo detenía sosteniéndole un brazo.

— Ya te dije, estoy bien… Déjame en paz— musitó el ex Shohoku mientras se zafaba de la mano opresora de la chica de ojos celestes, la muchacha le veía sorprendida mientras Rukawa continuaba su camino a paso dificultoso, Megan frunció el ceño molesta.

— ¡Detente chiquillo tonto!—prorrumpió evidenciando su enfado, el ex Shohoku se detuvo para dirigirle una mirada con el rabillo del ojo— ¡Ven aquí!—prorrumpió mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

— ¡Pero qué haces!—reclamó el chico de mirada de témpano intentando en vano oponer resistencia, ya que su pie le causaba gran molestia, pronto Megan lo tumbó en el sofá donde antes dormía— ¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Rukawa mientras veía a la joven alejarse, Megan volteó hacia el muchacho.

— Iré por unas cosas a mi habitación…—respondió— Ni se te ocurra moverte—añadió en un tono amenazante, Kaede le veía seriamente.

Al cabo de unos instantes la muchacha estuvo de regreso cargando un pequeño maletín blanco, Rukawa veía con reprimida curiosidad lo que la joven traía entre sus manos, deteniéndose frente a él mientras le veía con la mirada fija.

— Recuéstate— pronunció escuetamente.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Que te recuestes en el sofá— replicó Megan mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás, éste cayó tendido en el mueble, tras lo cual le desabrochó los cordones de sus zapatillas y se las quitaba con algo de violencia.

— ¿Podrías tener más cuidado?—pronunció el chico de cabellos negros al sentir que su dolor se agudizaba ante la acción tan poco cuidadosa de la muchacha.

— No sabía que fueras tan delicado, si pareces una nena— espetó Megan, tras lo cual quitó con mayor sutileza el calcetín del pelinegro— Ahora quédate quieto, te voy a vendar el pie y un poco de pierna, ese idiota te la dejó muy resentida — añadió mientras sacaba de la maleta una vendas.

— No es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo— musitó Rukawa mientras se reincorporaba, sin embargo la chica lo volvió a empujar.

— Tú te quedas ahí— dijo ahora, Rukawa le fulminó con la mirada— Déjame hacerlo, si tu lo haces solo no te quedará bien vendado— añadió mientras continuaba con su labor, Kaede le observaba con molestia, y es que el chico de mirada fría no solía aceptar ayuda de alguien más, menos de una chica, pronto sintió como la venda reprimía con algo de violencia su tobillo, lo que le hizo moverse involuntariamente.

— ¡Ah!... ¡Eso duele!—reclamó el ojiazul, la muchacha le vio con espanto ante su repentina acción.

— Que delicada eres nena— musitó, Kaede frunció el ceño, lo que hizo sonreír a la joven— Como quieras, no la dejaré tan ajustada— añadió negando con la cabeza, tras lo cual continuaba con su labor, Kaede le observaba velando porque la joven no le causara más dolor del que ya sentía, de vez en cuando saltaba por el violento actuar de Megan recibiendo las burlas de la joven, y otras veces le veía reflexionando sobre lo distinto que era su trato con aquella joven con respecto de las muchachas de la preparatoria, que no hacían más que gritar, ruborizarse y actuar de modo efusivo ante su presencia, por fin una chica le veía como alguien más, eso para Kaede era un alivio, más aún tratándose de la muchacha con quien debía convivir a diario.

* * *

Un nuevo día llegaba a Kanagawa, y los estudiantes de Shohoku llegaban a su preparatoria para una nueva jornada académica, a tan solo una cuadra de aquella institución, el destino cruzaba a la joven chica de ojos verdes con aquel pelirrojo basquetbolista, quienes al encontrarse se ven con notable asombro.

— ¡¿Tú?!—se exclamaron al unisón mientras se señalaban con sus dedos índices.

— ¡Ahh! Por qué tengo que encontrarte antes de llegar a la escuela ¿Acaso nunca me libraré de ti?—reclamó Hanamichi al ver a la muchacha.

— Lo mismo digo, cabeza de pimienta, no te basta con arruinarme mi estadía en la escuela, mi cena en un restaurante, sino que también te tengo que encontrar en el camino a Shohoku— expresó molesta la castaña mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¡Tú me exasperas!… además de permitir que el zorro se quede en tu casa para que ahora Haruko salga con Mitsui, me dices que apesto a pimienta y me quitaste mi lugar en el salón ¡No te soporto!—prorrumpió Sakuragi empuñando sus manos y viendo con molestia a la ojiverde, quien le escuchaba con indiferencia.

— Pero si te lavas el cabello con pimienta, es normal que apestes a ella, y tu lugar… te pasa por no venir a clases, tonto— espetó la muchacha— Bueno, no sigo inhalando pimienta, me voy al salón para sentarme en MI lugar, adiós— añadió mientras se retiraba.

— ¡Eso está por verse!—exclamó el muchacho mientras salía corriendo a Shohoku adelantándose a la muchacha.

— ¿Qué?—susurró al escuchar la voz del muchacho, pronto vio como corría apresurado rumbo a Shohoku— ¡Espera!...—prorrumpió mientras salía corriendo tras él.

— _"Esa niña no podrá alcanzarme, este genio además de todas sus habilidades es muy veloz"—_ el diez de Shohoku presumía y reía internamente, sin embargo la muchacha no se quedaba atrás y usando todas sus energía corría tras el pelirrojo, acercándosele peligrosamente.

— "_Ese_ _tonto_, _no_ _va_ a _quedarse con mi lugar, yo llegaré primero"— _pensó Sally mientras aumentaba su velocidad, Hanamichi le veía preocupado.

— "_Es muy rápida"— _caviló el muchacho mientras sentía deslizar una gota de sudor por su rostro.

— Ya verás Pimienta, no podrás ganarme— pronunció Sally mientras daba un gran salto— ¡Toma esto!—exclamó mientras que de una gran patada en la espalda lo dejaba en el suelo, los estudiantes veían con asombro la escena.

— Ha… Ha… Hanamichi— pronunció con dificultad Takamiya quien en compañía de los demás muchachos era testigo del espectáculo brindado por los jóvenes.

— Veamos si llegas primero… _Hanamichi— _pronunció con ironía la muchacha mientras sacudía palmas, tras lo cual inició su marcha rumbo al salón, alguien le veía pasar admirado por el golpe propinado al muchacho.

Pronto el pelirrojo llegó al salón y se encontró con la irritante imagen de Sally ocupando su sitio en el aula, lo que le hacía aumentar su disgusto con la muchacha, las campanas no tardaron en anunciar el inicio de la primera clase, lo que hizo aparecer prontamente al maestro de inglés.

— Joven Sakuragi, ya no será necesario que esté aquí— habló el hombre al ver al muchacho fastidiado en el escritorio del maestro.

— ¿Qué?—murmuró con asombro— ¿Acaso se dieron cuenta que la que debe estar aquí es esa chiquilla y no yo?—preguntó esperanzado.

— No Sakuragi— respondió amable el hombre— Ya tienes un nuevo lugar, es ese— añadió mientras volteaba la mirada hacia la zona donde se encontraba su asiento, el asombro del pelirrojo se escapó por su mirada.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo nunca me sentaría en ese lugar, es humillante!—reclamó el capitán de Shohoku ruborizado, y es que el ver que una mesa extra interrumpía el pasillo conectando el lugar de Sally y Yohei, como una fila extra exclusivamente para él, le parecía algo completamente vergonzoso— ¡¿Y estar todo el día junto a esa niña?! ¡Eso nunca!—expresó en una sentencia, sin embargo no tardó en estar sentado en aquel lugar, ante las constantes burlas de sus compañeros, pero las más irritantes, provenían de su castaña compañera.

* * *

La hora del primer descanso a Shohoku había llegado, aquella joven de ojos azules caminaba temerosa rumbo a las escaleras que la llevarían al pasillo de los terceros años, y es que como era costumbre desde su primer día en aquella preparatoria, Haruko llevaba el almuerzo a su hermano, pronto estuvo frente al salón del muchacho, se asomó vacilante por la puerta para confirmar que Takenori estuviera ahí, muy pronto lo reconoció mientras charlaba con su fiel amigo Kogure.

— Haruko, qué haces aquí— preguntó el ex capitán de Shohoku al ver a su hermana junto a la puerta.

— Hermano— pronunció la muchacha mientras se acercaba tímidamente ante la mirada curiosa de los jóvenes compañeros de clase de su hermano— Traigo tu almuerzo— añadió ya frente a él mientras le enseñaba lo que traía en sus manos.

— Ah, es eso… Creí que vendrías más tarde— comentó el muchacho mientras recibía su almuerzo.

— Si, pero no podré venir después, por eso vine antes— indicó la castaña amablemente.

— Gracias Haruko— agradeció Akagi amablemente a la chica de ojos azules

— Y dinos Haruko ¿Cómo van los entrenamientos?—preguntó curioso Kogure.

— Bien, todos están muy animados, y más ahora que participaremos en el festival de los Deportes de Otoño, quieren ganarlo a toda costa después de lo que pasó en las nacionales— respondió sonriente la castaña.

— Será muy interesante ver como les va, los estaremos apoyando— expresó Kogure amablemente a la vez que las campanas anunciaban el fin del receso.

— Muchas gracias—agradeció la joven, el muchacho correspondió con una sonrisa— Ahora me voy, se me hace tarde para la siguiente clase, ya nos vemos— añadió mientras se despedía de Takenori y Kogure.

— Adiós— pronunciaron al unisón los muchachos mientras Haruko salía a toda prisa del salón.

Haruko corría rauda rumbo a los salones de primer año, pronto se halló en las escaleras para abandonar del piso de tercer grado, las cuales se apresuró en utilizar, si había algo que no le gustaba a la muchacha, era recibir las reprensiones de los maestros en frente de todo el salón, lo que le avergonzaba bastante, y sabía que un atraso era un motivo para aquello.

— "_Debo darme prisa"— _pensaba mientras corría por las escaleras, sin embargo el repentino golpe con algo detuvo su andar, pronto se vio en el suelo, y un joven frente a ella también en el suelo se tomaba la cabeza, Haruko se apresuró en ponerse de pie, y totalmente avergonzada se disculpaba— Lo siento, no fue mi intención, discúlpeme— repetía una y otra vez mientras hacía una reverencia apresurada.

— Rayos— murmuró el muchacho mientras se ponía de pie, la voz no tardó en ser reconocida por la joven— Esta bien, pero ten más cuidado la próxima— espetó mientras le dirigía la mirada a Haruko— Señorita Akagi— pronunció Mitsui a modo de salutación al reconocer a la muchacha— ¿Qué hace por aquí?—preguntó divertido, la muchacha parecía enmudecida, no podía hablar y es que la imagen del chico en compañía de aquella misteriosa chica la noche anterior le producía una extraña inquietud que no la dejaba reaccionar con normalidad ante Hisashi — ¿Se siente bien?—preguntó extrañado al notar la nula contestación de la joven— No me digas que aún sigues lloriqueando por Rukawa…— preguntó casi confirmándolo con cierta molestia el tirador de triples a lo cual agregó— Realmente estás loca, no puedo creer que sigas con eso, creí que al fin dejarías de…— sus pensamientos dejaron de ser expresados al notar que la joven corría alejándose de él— ¡Señorita Akagi!—pronunció con asombro al ver a la joven huir— "_Rayos, lo volví a hacer, creo que soy muy duro"—_pensó preocupado tras lo cual se dispuso a salir tras ella.

— ¿A dónde cree que va, joven Mitsui?—la voz del maestro de matemáticas lo detuvo en el acto.

— Señor yo…— se intentó excusar el chico de la cicatriz.

— Señor nada, es hora de mi clase, ni crea que lo dejaré escapar— interrumpió el anciano, Mitsui le fulminó con la mirada.

— Maldición— refunfuñó, tras lo cual siguió al hombre rumbo a su salón.

* * *

La hora del entrenamiento para Rukawa había llegado, se adelantó al resto de sus compañeros para estar solo en los camarines, pues no quería que alguien notara que traía el pie vendado, en un inicio consideró absurdo que Megan le vendara, sin embargo, no tardó en reconocer que le era de gran ayuda para disminuir el dolor que sentía, una vez con su ropa deportiva, se dirigió al gimnasio, comenzó a practicar en solitario a la espera del inicio del entrenamiento, poco a poco los miembros fueron llegando, al igual que los estudiantes que disfrutaban como espectadores de la práctica de los jóvenes basquetbolistas, una vez que todos los miembros estaban en la cancha, el capitán los reunió.

— Bueno muchachos, como ya saben, ésta semana la práctica es de partidos, luego de un pequeño calentamiento jugaremos— indicó Robert.

— ¡Si capitán!— respondieron todos al unisón.

— Bueno, a trotar— ordenó el joven de ojos grises, como efecto inmediato, los jóvenes salieron a calentar en la cancha— Rukawa— llamó el capitán al ex Shohoku antes de que comenzara, el muchacho se dirigió a Robert— ¿Cómo sigue tu pierna? ¿Has tenido más problemas?—preguntó el joven preocupado por la condición del nuevo integrante del equipo.

— No, estoy bien— respondió calmo.

— Bueno, entonces puedes ir con el resto— indicó el capitán, Rukawa asintió tras lo cual obedeció la orden recibida.

— Se puede saber qué estás haciendo chiquillo estúpido— la voz de Megan se oyó desde la puerta del recinto, Kaede le miró con el rabillo de ojo.

— Megan, ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó sonriente Billie al ver a la muchacha.

— Hola Megan— saludó el capitán— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué le hablas así a Rukawa?—preguntó extrañado el chico de ojos grises.

— Ese tonto no puede practicar, su pie se resintió con el pisotón de Newton... No puedes dejarlo jugar— explicó la chica de ojos celestes mientras se acercaba a los involucrados.

— ¿Qué dices? Rukawa me dijo que estaba bien— pronunció perturbado el capitán del equipo.

— Pues te mintió— espetó Megan cruzada de brazos.

— ¿Es cierto eso Rukawa?—preguntó el capitán ahora al muchacho.

— No— respondió escuetamente.

— ¿Qué dices Kaede? ¿Acaso estás loco?—preguntó perturbada la joven extrañada con la reacción del muchacho.

— Tú no te metas— musitó Rukawa en su inmutable tono neutral.

— Si me meto chiquillo tonto— le contestó al ex Shohoku tras lo cual se dirigió al capitán— Robert, mírale el pie derecho, lo tiene vendado porque apenas podía caminar cuando llegó a casa— añadió señalándole la pierna del joven.

— Rukawa, muéstrame tu pie— ordenó amablemente Robert.

— No es necesario— respondió el chico tras lo cual se dispuso a unirse al resto de los muchachos.

— No, antes me mostrarás tu pie, si no lo haces no estarás en la práctica— exigió algo más severo Robert.

— No te preocupes Robert, si quieres yo obligo a éste tonto a que te muestre su pie— pronunció Billie mientras se aproximaba amenazante a Rukawa.

— No molestes— pronunció Kaede.

— No intervengas Billie— ordenó el capitán al rubio— No creo que Megan quiera perjudicarte Rukawa, así que no participarás en ésta práctica— sentenció el chico de ojos grises.

— ¿Qué?—su voz se oía ligeramente sorprendida.

— Lo siento, no puedo arriesgarme a que sufras una lesión grave, por hoy no entrenarás— expresó Robert— Pero si irás al club de diseño, necesito que preparen tu uniforme del club para el primer partido que será dentro de poco, por favor ve— indicó ahora el joven.

— Pero señor…— intentó refutar Kaede.

— No manifiestes, te necesito en perfectas condiciones, para el partido— interrumpió Robert mirando directamente a los ojos a Rukawa, éste se quedó en silencio intentando interpretar las palabras del chico.

— Si capitán— respondió ahora, tras lo cual hizo una reverencia, y se alejó del gimnasio en compañía de Megan, Billie sonreía victorioso, al menos por ahora, Rukawa no le causaría molestias.

* * *

El muchacho caminaba silente rumbo al lugar indicado por el capitán, pero sus pasos eran escoltados por aquella muchacha que había salido junto a él del gimnasio.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó calmo mientras le miraba con el rabillo del ojo.

— Te llevaré al club de diseño… dudo que sepas donde queda— respondió Megan mientras caminaba cruzada de brazos tras Rukawa, éste no dijo nada, no podía oponerse, al fin y al cabo la chica tenía razón, no tenía ni la más mínima idea, de dónde quedaría ese club.

El camino lo continuaron en silencio, hasta que se hallaron frente a un salón, del cual Kaede no tardó en leer el cartel que decía "_Club de Diseño"._

— Bueno Kaede, aquí debes pedir tu uniforme del club de baloncesto, yo debo irme, intenta no hacerlo enojar— espetó la muchacha, haciendo que con lo último Rukawa sintiera curiosidad.

— _"¿Qué no lo haga enfadar?"— _se preguntó extrañado mientras veía a la joven alejarse.

— Nos vemos en casa— se despidió Megan mientras le enseñaba una palma sin voltear, Rukawa resopló, tras lo cual se decidió a entrar.

En cuanto abrió la puerta lo primero que pudo escuchar era la música que sonaba desde un reproductor con la canción _"Barbie Girl"_ del grupo "_Aqua", _el rostro del ex Shohoku ya denotaba extrañeza, la bienvenida se la daban distintos rollos de telas de distintos tonos y texturas, a la vez que veía algunos vestidos, trajes de judo, fútbol, entre otros que colgaban en algunos percheros.

— Éste traje de princesa medieval causará sensación en la obra de teatro ¡Me está quedando perfecto!… Claro eso es porque no existe alguien con mejor gusto por el diseño que yo— escuchó una voz Rukawa mientras se acercaba sacando de su camino las telas que obstaculizaban su visión, a la vez que oía como la voz que presumía su más reciente diseño, ahora coreaba la canción que escuchaba. Kaede pronto pudo verlo, sentado junto a una mesa, sobre la cual había una lámpara, una tijera, hilos de distintos colores, alfileres y una máquina de coser, se encontraba aquella persona contemplando el vestido de princesa, al reconocerlo, el ex Shohoku no pudo ocultar su asombro. Pronto quien diseñaba sintió que alguien le observaba, por lo cual volteó casual a ver quién era.

— ¡¿Tú?!—prorrumpió con asombro mientras se ponía de pie soltando el vestido— ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Rukawa?—preguntó el pelirrojo.

— Lo mismo digo… No pensé que tú, estuvieras aquí— respondió Kaede.

— Es mi trabajo así que no intentes burlarte, nadie se burla de Eddy… menos tú que permitiste que mi queridísima Sally se fuera a Japón— expresó acercándose amenazante al ex Shohoku— No creas que lo he olvidado— gruñó ahora el pelirrojo, recordando el escándalo que había armado hace unos días en casa de los Bruce llegando en completo estado de ebriedad, el ojiazul sólo bufó— Ahora dime… a qué demonios viniste a mi club… si quieres unirte déjame decirte que jamás lo permitiré— espetó Eddie cruzándose de brazos, haciéndose el interesante.

— Primero muerto— musitó el pelinegro.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!— prorrumpió sintiéndose ofendido el enamorado de Sally.

— Lo que oíste, idiota— pronunció ahora el ex Shohoku provocando al muchacho, éste empuñaba sus manos mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Kaede.

— Entonces a qué viniste ¿Sólo a molestarme?—preguntó ofuscado Eddy.

— Necesito mi equipo del club de básquetbol, el capitán me envió— murmuró Rukawa.

— Ah, es eso…No lo había pensado — comentó casual el pelirrojo mientras se tomaba el mentón— Bueno, lo haré sólo porque es una orden del capitán Robert— espetó ahora mientras tomaba con tremendo cuidado el vestido que tenía sobre su mesa de trabajo, lo cubría con una bolsa de plástico para evitar que se empolvara y lo colgaba junto a otros trajes ya terminados— Ahora te quedarás quieto aquí— ordenó Eddy mientras se acercaba con una cajita con alfileres de todos colores— Veamos… a pesar de ser un tonto tienes buena condición— opinó mientras veía la musculatura de las extremidades superiores de Rukawa— Pero eso no deja de demostrar que eres un enano, intentaré que tu equipo te haga ver más alto, no puedo permitir que la gente piense que en el club de básquetbol de Austin College hay un enano, eso jamás— monologó el pelirrojo mientras clavaba un alfiler en el pantalón de buzo que traía el pelinegro.

— ¿Y por qué te interesa tanto la imagen de club?—preguntó el chico de mirada fría mientras veía el trabajo de Eddy.

— Porque ese club es muy importante para mí, me siento uno más de ellos— respondió murmurante mientras colocaba otro alfiler en el pantalón de Kaede.

— ¿Y eso por qué?—interrogó ahora el ex Shohoku.

— Eso a ti no te importa— respondió evasivo mientras le clavaba un alfiler en la pierna, Kaede gritó al sentir el alfilerazo.

— ¡Estúpido, no tienes que hacer eso!—reclamó mientras acariciaba lo zona atacada.

— Ups, lo siento _Rukawa, _no era mi intención— se disculpó falsamente el pelirrojo, ahora Eddy pudo ver que mientras Kaede acariciaba su pierna, se asomaba una venda— ¿Qué tienes ahí?—preguntó curioso el pretendiente de Sally mientras observaba curioso el pie de Kaede.

— No es nada, sólo me resentí un poco el pie jugando— respondió evasivo el pelinegro.

— ¿Jugando?... ¿Cómo?—preguntó curioso el pelirrojo.

— Un tonto me pisó el pie a propósito— respondió secamente.

— ¿A propósito?... No me digas que fue ese maldito de Billie Newton, la famosa "Estrella del Equipo"— interrogó casi confirmándolo mientras continuaba con su labor de sastrería.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó Kaede con leve asombro.

— No eres al único que se lo ha hecho— respondió soltando una pequeña risita.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Ese tonto, desde que llegó al equipo intenta sacarse del camino a quienes puedan estorbarle como estrella— espetó Eddy mientras que ahora comenzaba a medir el torso del ex Shohoku.

— ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?— preguntó el joven de mirada fría en su inmutable tono neutral.

— ¿Por qué crees que un chico de cuerpo tan atlético como yo, estaría aquí cociendo trapos en vez de jugar al deporte que más ama?

— Acaso tú…—se veía sorprendido ante las palabras del pelirrojo.

— Si, yo jugaba básquetbol en el club de la preparatoria, o al menos eso intenté— respondió suspirando nostálgico, Kaede escuchaba en silencio— Pero ese tonto de Billie, no perdió su tiempo al ver que le podía ganar el lugar de estrella, entonces me cometió faltas, y no tuve la fortuna que tuviste tu— añadió en tono casual, parecía ya haber asumido su destino.

— Entonces tu…

— Si, sufrí una lesión que no me dejará volver a pisar una cancha de básquetbol— respondió secamente el pelirrojo, el chico de cabellos negros, escuchaba pensativo el relato de Eddy, pues en su cabeza no dejaban de repetirse las palabras del capitán el día anterior después del partido de práctica.

— _"Disculpa a Billie, en realidad es un muchacho un poco orgulloso y no es capaz de soportar que alguien más llame la atención de todos, ya antes tuvo un conflicto con otro miembro del equipo, él es así"— _pronto Eddy lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

— Por eso, debes tener cuidado, o en menos de un mes estarás de regreso en Japón en silla de ruedas— añadió.

— Entonces por eso ahora haces esto— interrogó Kaede al ver la nueva afición del chico enamorado de Sally.

— En realidad, siempre me gustó todo lo que tenía que ver con la moda, el diseño, pasarelas y cosas por el estilo… aunque siempre preferí el básquetbol, pero como ya no puedo practicarlo… me acerqué a éste pasatiempo, que me ha ayudado a aceptar que no volveré a jugar— expresó mientras suspiraba, Rukawa escuchaba serio— Así que cuídate de Musculitos, que no me gustaría un acompañante en MI club de diseño ¡¿Me oíste?!—añadió amenazante.

— Primero loco antes de unirme a algo tan ridículo— musitó el ex Shohoku.

— ¡Umh! ¡No tienes por qué decir que es ridículo, es mi pasión… no tienes porqué menospreciarla torpe!—reclamó exasperado, de la cabeza de Rukawa asomaba una gotita. Entonces continuó con su labor mientras clavaba con malicia los alfileres en el cuerpo de Rukawa.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**

**Review: **

**Kimerly: ****Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo : ) aquí dejo uno nuevo, espero que también sea de tu agrado. Saludos y gracias por comentar ****J****.**


	9. La búsqueda inicia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen sino a su creador Takehiko Inoue.**

* * *

**Cumpliendo Un Sueño: Norteamérica**

Capítulo #9: _La búsqueda inicia_

* * *

Una nueva jornada había terminado en Los Ángeles, ahora Megan se hallaba en casa sentada sobre un sofá examinando algunos acordes para su guitarra, el silencio dejaba en evidencia su soledad, que acabaría en cuanto Rukawa regresara de su entrenamiento, aunque en realidad para la muchacha, con o sin su presencia, la situación cambiaba escasamente. No tardó en sonar el teléfono, el que acabando con el mutismo de manera repentina, logró sobresaltar a la muchacha.

— Maldición— musitó tras lo cual se puso de pie para coger el teléfono— Habla Megan Bruce— pronunció una vez con el teléfono.

— ¡Hermana, que bueno que ya estás en casa!—se oyó la voz jubilosa desde el otro lado del teléfono.

— ¡Sally, que alegría escucharte! ¿Cómo estás?—saludó gratamente la chica de ojos celestes al oír a su hermana.

— Bien, aunque extrañándolos mucho— expresó algo entristecida— ¿Y ustedes cómo han estado?— preguntó ahora la ojiverde.

— Bueno, como de costumbre papá anda de viaje en viaje, y yo aquí estoy bien— contestó musitante Megan— Pero dime ¿Cómo te ha ido en Japón? ¿Han sido amables contigo?—preguntó preocupada la pelinegra.

— Si, los señores Rukawa son muy amables, se han portado muy bien conmigo—comentó con agrado— Mi único problema es un torpe de mi salón que no hace más que fastidiar— espetó Sally, Megan rió divertida.

— ¿Por casualidad no será amigo de Kaede? Ese chiquillo siempre encuentra la manera de hacerme enojar— comentó Megan mientras se acercaba con el teléfono al sofá para sentarse.

— De hecho, el torpe no soporta oír su nombre, lo odia, incluso me culpa de que se haya ido a Japón para huir de su rivalidad y otras tonterías sin sentido— pronunció con fastidio la ojiverde.

— Bueno, aquí Kaede ya tiene un enemigo… adivina quién es— pronunció burlescamente Megan.

— No me digas que…

— Si, Eddy, incluso vino un día a casa borracho culpándolo de que te hayas ido a Japón, por suerte estaba papá, o de lo contrario alguien hubiese resultado herido— comentó divertida la chica de ojos celestes.

— O sea que tanto a Rukawa como a mí nos persiguen los pelirrojos, no puedo creerlo— espetó Sally.

— No me digas que el chico de tu salón también es un pelirrojo— pronunció divertida Megan.

— Si, igual de insoportable— musitó la castaña, Megan reía a carcajadas— No te rías, no es gracioso— añadió fingiendo tristeza tras lo cual largó a reír a coro con su hermana— Bueno pero ahora cuéntame ¿Qué tal es Rukawa? Lo he visto en algunas fotografías y se ve muy guapo, aquí tiene un club de admiradoras que lloran su partida— expresó Sally mientras reía.

— Ah, el chiquillo… bueno no es malcarado — pronunció de mala gana— Pero es un traumado, nunca habla, es antisocial— musitó casual.

— ¿Lo dices enserio?

— Si… pero bueno, cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te ha ido con el asunto de Nanami?—preguntó ahora Megan mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

— No le digas así, es nuestra madre— corrigió algo molesta Sally.

— No es mi madre… ella nos abandonó, no merece mi respeto— expresó la pelinegra.

— Pero Megan, lo hizo por amor, y quizás está arrepentida, no seas tan dura— pidió la ojiverde, quien creía en que las cosas eran solucionables.

— Sally no quiero discutir contigo, ya sabes mi postura y yo la tuya, no volvamos a lo mismo ¿Quieres?— pronunció intentando mantener la calma Megan.

— Esta bien, bueno, sobre tu pregunta, en realidad no he tenido mucho tiempo para investigar, además es muy difícil conseguir información privada, así que no he avanzado mucho— expresó algo desalentada.

— Bueno, aquí te tengo la dirección de donde vivía Nanami antes de casarse con papá, él me pidió que te la diera, tenía planeado llamarte pero tú lo hiciste antes— relató la chica de ojos celeste mientras se reincorpora y abandonaba el sofá para ir por la agenda que estaba junto al teléfono.

— ¿Lo dices enserio hermana?—preguntó emocionada la chica de ojos verdes.

— No, bromeo… Claro que si— pronunció mientras tomaba la agenda entre sus manos— Anota— añadió mientras daba la dirección.

* * *

Aquella tarde habían pasado algunas horas, ahora Kaede Rukawa dormía plácido sobre su cama, el no haber participado nuevamente en un entrenamiento, no era excusa para realizar su pasatiempo favorito, sin embargo de pronto un estruendoso ruido lo hizo despertar de golpe y reincorporarse inconscientemente sobre la cama, el ruido llamó poderosamente su atención, por lo cual se apresuró en salir a investigar de qué se trataba, pronto se halló en el patio de la vivienda, unos enormes amplificadores acompañaban a la joven de ojos celestes, quien con una guitarra eléctrica tocaba una melodía que parecía ser rock, el ex Shohoku le observó curioso durante largo rato, de pronto la muchacha por inercia miró hacia atrás, donde se hallaba el muchacho.

— Ah… Hola Kaede— saludó amable la muchacha.

— Hola— correspondió el chico de mirada fría.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas durmiendo— comentó la chica mientras dejaba su instrumento sobre uno de los amplificadores y caminaba hacia el muchacho.

— "¿_De verdad cree que puedo dormir así?"— _pensó el muchacho sintiendo que le tomaba el pelo— Acabo de despertar— respondió ahora.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué hacías?—preguntó con imperceptible curiosidad, la música que había podido escuchar parecía agradarle.

— Ensayo— respondió escuetamente la muchacha mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo que tenía sobre una pequeña mesita en el lugar— Es para la banda de la escuela— explicó ahora.

— ¿Una banda?

— Si, una banda… Ser vocalista y guitarrista a la vez me hace tener que ensayar el doble, por eso lo hago también en casa, no me gusta que las cosas salgan mal en las presentaciones, tengo una reputación que cuidar— expresó casual.

— Y qué música tocas— preguntó en su eterno tono neutro.

— Rock, es mi favorito, me ayuda a concentrarme— respondió mientras veía como de uno de los bolsillos de Kaede asomaba un audífono blanco, lo que le hizo querer sacarlo.

— ¿Qué haces?—preguntó molesto el ex Shohoku mientras veía como su personal estéreo caía en manos de la joven.

— Sólo quiero ver qué escuchas, a pesar de todo, son las únicas voces que toleras oír, como eres el antónimo a la sociabilidad— comentó irónica— Será interesante saber los gustos del chiquillo— añadió divertida mientras se ponía un audífono, su sorpresa fue enorme al oír que la música que oía era idéntica a la que ella solía oír y además interpretar en su banda— Vaya, al parecer tienes buen gusto por la música chiquillo— pronunció divertida— Un día podrías ir a una de mis presentaciones, te divertirías— opinó mientras le devolvía su personal.

— Jamás— musitó tajante.

— ¿Mmh? ¿Por qué lo dices chiquillo?—preguntó curiosa.

— No quiero perder la audición al escucharte cantar— espetó provocando la furia de Megan.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Sólo eres un chiquillo maleducado, no sabes lo que estás diciendo ya verás!—amenazó fuera de sí la joven tras lo cual dejó unos instantes que el silencio se adueñara del lugar para dar cabida a una respuesta de su interlocutor, Kaede sólo bufó— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?—preguntó molesta, ahora el ex Shohoku se encaminó de regreso a la vivienda escuchando de fondo los reclamos de la muchacha que no dejaba de sentirse molesta con las palabras de Rukawa— Dice poco pero sabe cómo hacer enfadar— refunfuñó la muchacha quedándose en su sitio.

* * *

Al día siguiente, acabada la jornada académica, Rukawa salía de su salón, pronto se encontró con Eddy, quien le abordó en su salida.

— ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó el ex Shohoku.

— Te traigo tu uniforme del club— respondió el pelirrojo mientras le entregaba un envoltorio, Kaede lo recibió.

— Gracias— agradeció tras lo cual retomó su camino. El chico del club de diseño le siguió hasta las afueras del establecimiento ante la indiferencia de Rukawa que al notar la insistencia de Eddy, se detuvo súbitamente— ¿Por qué me sigues?—preguntó algo molesto.

— ¿Qué?— susurró con leve asombro— ¡Yo no te estoy siguiendo tonto!—añadió sintiéndose ofendido.

— Entonces qué haces— preguntó mirándole con el rabillo del ojo el ex Shohoku.

— Sólo vivo en tu misma dirección, torpe— respondió irritado el pelirrojo, tras lo cual Kaede continuó su camino.

Pronto Rukawa estuvo frente a la casa de los Bruce, aún en compañía de Eddy.

— Si quieres decirme algo hazlo ya— murmuró resuelto el pelinegro volteando hacia el pelirrojo.

— Yo no… yo no quiero decirte nada— formuló con dificultad.

— Entonces adiós— se despidió el rival de Hanamichi mientras abría la puerta de la vivienda

— ¡Espera!—le detuvo repentinamente Eddy.

— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó con imperceptible curiosidad Kaede volteando a verle.

— Bueno, lo que pasa es que… Bueno yo, quería o en realidad estuve pensando y…

— ¿Podrías darte prisa?— interrumpió molesto Rukawa.

— Esta bien, esta bien…— pronunció tras lo cual tomó algo de aire— "_Diablos esto es humillante pero no me queda de otra opción"—_pensó el pelirrojo mientras sentía algunas gotas de sudor invadir su rostro— Quería pedirte un favor— pronunció algo avergonzado el pelirrojo, el chico de mirada de témpano le vio extrañado.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—preguntó en su tono neutral, reprimiendo su curiosidad

— ¿Cómo sigue tu pie? Por lo que veo no entrenarás nuevamente— preguntó intentando dilatar su petición.

— Mañana regreso— respondió escuetamente— Di lo que ya, no me hagas perder mi tiempo— se comenzó a impacientar Kaede.

— Quiero que me ayudes… a regresar al equipo de básquetbol— formuló con dificultad susurrante, los ojos de Rukawa se abrieron en su máxima extensión.

* * *

Akagi, Kogure y Rukawa habían partido, y Sakuragi regresado, ahora al equipo de Shohoku se veía enfrentado al gran desafío de hacer imperceptibles aquellas ausencias en el Festival de los Deportes de Otoño celebrado en Hiroshima, donde se enfrentarían a rivales destacados a nivel nacional, y pudiendo quizás así, sellar aquella herida aún abierta, por la eliminación en semifinales ante quien sería el campeón del campeonato nacional.

— ¡Muchachos, después de todo nuestro entrenamiento debemos demostrarle a esos tontos el poder de Shohoku!— exclamó animado el nuevo capitán.

— ¡Sí!— respondieron al unisón mientras alzaban sus puños al cielo.

Pronto todos salieron de los vestidores rumbo la cancha de aquel gimnasio de Hiroshima, en cuanto se abrieron las puertas del gimnasio, los gritos animados de los espectadores no se hicieron esperar, mientras que en la cancha ya se veía calentando a los jugadores de Bakyusei, el primer rival de Shohoku.

— Vaya, se ve que esos idiotas vienen muy animados— comentó Mitsui mientras observaba a los jugadores del equipo contrario.

— Sí, pero pronto se les acabarán los ánimos— añadió Ryota.

— No estén tan seguros— intervino Ayako— El equipo de Bakyusei es un rival muy fuerte, en el campeonato nacional sólo perdió contra el Instituto Kainan en semifinales, seguramente vienen por una segunda oportunidad— expresó Ayako mientras se unía a la contemplación de los jugadores de Bakyusei, pronto unas grandes carcajadas interrumpieron el examen de los jóvenes.

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Ayako?... Si ese es un equipo de muy bajo nivel, ya verás cómo este genio los detiene sin inconvenientes— pronunció el pelirrojo tras lo cual volvió a reír escandalosamente.

— ¡Miren, es ese pelirrojo!

— ¡Es cierto, es Sakuragi de Shohoku!

— ¡¿Qué están diciendo?!... ¿Ese pelirrojo que le dio el último punto a su equipo en el partido contra Sannou?

— ¡Sí es él! …

— ¡Vamos Sakuragi, tu puedes!— eran algunos de los comentarios que se comenzaron a oír desde las gradas, llamando la atención tanto de Hanamichi como de los miembros del equipo. Pronto el número diez, comenzó a reír mientras tomaba su cabeza fingiendo modestia.

— Es que soy muy talentoso, ahora todos lo saben, no puedo ocultarlo… es una lástima— presumía divertido el pelirrojo.

— Bueno, ahora sólo podemos confiar en él, como ya no está Rukawa, él es la última esperanza de Shohoku— otro comentario de las gradas logró sacar de sus presunciones al autodenominado "Rey del Rebote" para irritarlo completamente.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Shohoku no necesita a ese tonto de Rukawa, le basta con este hombre tan talentoso, ese zorro apestoso no hacía más que estorbar!— discutía el chico de cabellos rojos al espectador causando el espontáneo rubor en sus compañeros de equipo, mientras Haruko reía divertida de las locuras de su amigo.

— ¡Hisashi!... ¡Aquí estoy Hisashi!— una voz desde las tribunas llamó la atención tanto del número catorce como de la hermana menor de Akagi.

— "_Es ella"— _pensó con asombro Haruko al ver en muchacha que saludaba al chico de cabello azulado, a la misma chica que caminaba hace unos días junto al joven de tercer año.

— Hola— saludó amablemente Mitsui mientras enseñaba una palma.

— ¡Tienes que jugar muy bien Hisashi, hazlo por mí!— añadió la joven.

— Esta bien— correspondió sonriendo el tirador de triples mientras guiñaba un ojo.

— "_Se ve que se llevan muy bien, el capitán Mitsui es muy amable con ella… de seguro es su novia"— _pensó la muchacha mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

— ¿Estás bien Haruko?— preguntó la manager mientras se acercaba a la menor de los Akagi.

— A… Ayako— susurró mientras salía de sus cavilaciones— Si, estoy bien… gracias— añadió apresurada mientras desprendía momentáneamente de su cabeza, la imagen de aquella muchacha y Mitsui; y sonreía para confirmar con aquello sus palabras a la chica de cabello rizado.

— El partido está por comenzar, que pasen los equipos— llamó el árbitro. Pronto los jugadores de Shohoku estuvieron frente a Bakyusei.

— ¡Ryota, Yasuda, Mitsui, Kuwata y Sakuragi, ustedes pueden!— animó Ayako quien estaba junto al Profesor Anzai y Haruko, observaba el inicio del partido desde la banca.

— ¡Muchachos, deben darle un paliza a Shohoku, si no lo hacen, no serán capaces de derrotar a Kainan— decía el entrenador de Bakyusei desde la banca.

— Eso no tiene ni que decirlo… haremos trizas a estos tontos— pronunció el capitán de aquel equipo mientras veía con desdeño a los cinco chicos de Kanagawa.

— Miserable, nadie desprecia así a este talentoso— refunfuñó el pelirrojo mientras empuñaba una mano.

— Cálmate Hanamichi, ese tonto sólo está fanfarroneando— pronunció Miyagi intentando apaciguar los ánimos de su amigo.

— ¿Quiénes saltarán?— preguntó el árbitro.

— ¡Yo!—pronunciaron al unisón Sakuragi y el capitán de Bakyusei, entonces caminaron hasta el círculo central de la cancha.

* * *

El sol de mediodía iluminaba con todo su juventud la habitación de aquella muchacha de ojos verdes, quien vacilante, se debatía en decisión de comenzar su búsqueda, la búsqueda que la había llevado hasta Japón.

— Nunca pensé que hacer esto me resultaría tan difícil— susurró la joven mientras observaba un pequeño papel con una dirección— En éste lugar está mi madre, quiero verla, pero también estoy muy nerviosa por su reacción— añadió a su monólogo mientras se dejaba caer pensativa sobre su cama— "¿_Y si me rechaza?"— _se preguntó preocupada la joven— ¡No Sally Bruce! No puedes pensar así— se dijo mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie— Si ya estás aquí, y tienes esta dirección sólo deber ir y buscarla, es así de simple— agregó a sus palabras, tras lo cual tomó una pequeña cartera que cruzó en su cuerpo y partió rumbo a su destino.

* * *

— ¡Ryota, Ryota dame el balón, dámelo!— insistía el pelirrojo mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia la canasta, faltando cinco segundos para el final del segundo tiempo. Miyagi al notar la ventaja de su amigo se dispuso a lanzarle el balón, sin embargo dos jugadores de gran tamaño bloquearon su camino, imposibilitando al chico del pendiente ejecutar su cometido.

— No te dejaremos pasar— dijo uno de los jugadores de Bakyusei.

— ¡Ryota, Ryota!—repetía el número diez, el capitán de Shohoku le observó a la distancia con dificultad.

— "_Demonios"—_ pensó el moreno intentando formular una solución.

— ¡Capitán!—pronunció un calmo Yasuda, que gracias a la doble marca a Miyagi, había quedado libre.

— ¡Yasuda!— prorrumpió el chico del pendiente mientras le daba un pase al muchacho de segundo año. Pronto el balón estuvo en manos de Yasuda, quien luego de avanzar hacia el tablero lo suficiente, le entregó el balón a Hanamichi, quien en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos, dio un gran salto elevando rápidamente su mano derecha, con la cual sostenía el balón, lo dirigió con gran potencia hacia la canasta, poco a poco el balón se fue acercando a la canasta mientras el número diez sonreía sintiéndose victorioso.

— ¡Aquí viene una espectacular clavada!_— _anunció el pelirrojo, todos veían expectantes.

— Ese tonto, ha vuelto a intentarlo— murmuró Akagi mientras intentaba contener su molestia. Mientras tanto, Sakuragi ya casi tocaba con el balón la canasta, entonces suena el silbato del árbitro.

— "¿_Qué? ¿Acaso ya cometí una falta?"— _se preguntó sorprendido el pelirrojo.

— El partido ha terminado— declaró el juez del partido. Entonces el pelirrojo cayó al suelo de la impresión.

— ¡Sakuragi eres un estúpido!—reclamó Mitsui mientras se acercaba al número diez.

— ¡No tenías que hacerlo, acabas de salir de tu lesión, es muy riesgoso Hanamichi Sakuragi!— opinó la manager mientras le pegaba con su abanico al pelirrojo que aún yacía en el suelo— Pero Ayako ¿Por qué me pegas?—manifestó el diez mientras se ponía de pie acariciando su cabeza.

— No era necesario que lo hicieras, teníamos mucha ventaja— añadió la chica de cabello rizado señalando el marcador que indicaba a Shohoku como ganador con 136 puntos sobre Bakyusei con 92 puntos.

— Ayako tiene razón— intervino Miyagi. Pronto los muchachos de la banca corrieron a la cancha a felicitar a sus compañeros que habían alcanzado la primera victoria en Festival de los Deportes de Otoño.

* * *

La tarde ya había caído sobre Kanagawa, aquella muchacha de ojos verdes divagaba sumida en sus pensamientos y la mirada perdida en el césped del parque junto al cual caminaba, pronto encontró una banca vacía, en la cual después de unos breves segundos de duda, decidió sentarse dando un gran suspiro.

Aquel día que presumía le daría las respuestas que tanto anhelaba conocer desde el día que decidió viajar a Japón, se habían esfumado en el mismo instante en que llamó a la puerta de aquella vivienda donde vivía su madre…

_"No puedo creerlo, jamás pensé que todo terminaría así, a pesar del temor que me causaba su reacción, guardaba la esperanza de que podría aceptarme. Pero nada de eso se cumplió… En cuanto salí de casa fui a la estación y tomé el tren que me llevaría hasta casa de mamá, creí que el viaje sería más largo, pero rápidamente estuve en mi parada. A poco andar ya me encontré en la manzana que Megan me había indicado la última vez que hablamos por teléfono, saqué de prisa de mi bolso la nota para comprobarlo, ahora sólo me faltaba detectar la casa, "Número 236", ese era el número de la casa de mamá, no tardé en encontrarla, es una casa enorme, se ve que le ha ido bien en la vida, eso me da gusto… En cuanto estuve en frente a su casa, sentí como mi corazón golpeaba con intensidad a mi pecho ¡Rayos! Estaba muy nerviosa, el temor y la esperanza se mezclaban con la ansiedad que me invitaba a tocar el timbre de aquella casa, pues no sabría si mi temor y mis esperanzas eran vanas hasta que hiciera real lo incierto, entonces me armé de valor y llamé a la puerta a través de ese timbre… Un timbre, un simple y maldito botón que me costaba tanto presionar, después de tomar algo de aire, llamé a la puerta, como si el aire me trajera más coraje… Que estúpido ¿No?. _

_Los instantes en que tardaron en obedecer a mi llamado se me hicieron eternos, en algún momento pensé en salir huyendo ¡Pero no! Ya estaba ahí y debía enfrentar a mi madre. Una mujer apareció ante mí, aparentaba la edad de mi padre, su cabello negro lo llevaba recogido en una coleta baja, sus ojos se ocultaban en una amigable sonrisa que pareciera eterna en su rostro. Se acercó a mí mientras secaba sus manos en un delantal que traía sobre su cintura ¿Es ella? ¿Es mamá? ¿Mi mamá? Me pregunté a medida que se acercaba, sentí mucha emoción, creo que mi respiración agitada me delataba, y como soy una llorona de primera, mis ojos no tardaron en recrear la imagen de la niña emocionada que se reencuentra con su madre perdida._

— _Buenos días— fue lo primero que me dijo ella mientras hacía una reverencia, yo no dejaba de mirarla, no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar, pero pronto volví en razón y tras pasar algo de saliva, hice una reverencia apresurada respondí escuetamente también con un "Buenos días"._

— _Dígame jovencita ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?—preguntó ahora sin cambiar su expresión sonriente mientras abría la puerta principal._

— _Bueno, pues yo…— comencé a tartamudear como una idiota, siempre me ha costado un poco el hecho de hablar en japonés, pero claramente, hoy exageré— ¿Nanami? ¿Usted es la señora Nanami Mutsu?— pregunté intentando contener la emoción._

— _¿Cómo dice? ¿Nanami Mutsu?—me preguntó, su rostro de extrañeza me hizo salir rápidamente de mi emoción._

— _Si, busco a la señora Nanami Mutsu, me dijeron que esta era su dirección— le dije ahora, suponiendo ahora que quizás la mujer con quien yo hablaba trabajaba para mi madre._

— _Se equivoca, aquí no vive ninguna Nanami Mutsu, esta casa nos pertenece hace ya casi catorce años, quizás le dieron la dirección equivocada— respondió siempre amable._

— _¿Hace catorce años?—pregunté sorprendida, eso llamó mi atención, mamá en ese entonces ya había regresado a Japón, y seguramente se fue a vivir con su actual esposo… Seguramente vendió esta casa porque ya no la necesitaba— ¿Y no tiene información sobre sus antiguos dueños?—pregunté ahora, si no insistía jamás sabría de mamá._

— _Lo lamento muchachita, no tengo información sobre ellos, lo último que supe fue que se marcharon a Tokio_

— _¡A Tokio! Dijo… ¿Tokio?—no pude ocultar mi asombro, viajé desde Estados Unidos a Japón, a Kanagawa para que me digan que mamá vive en Tokio… De seguro esto es un mal sueño… ¡Sí! No puede ser más que eso ¡NO!"_

Sally permanecía sumida en sus pensamientos mientras negaba con su cabeza y su rostro se ahogaba en las lágrimas que comenzaban a inundar su rostro, tomó con ambas manos su cabeza intentando reprimir los sollozos que se escapaban poderosos en su llanto.

— ¿Sola y triste? Eso es una mala combinación— una voz se oyó desde atrás de la banca donde estaba la chica de ojos verdes, su llanto se detuvo curioso, volteó a ver de quién se trataba.

— ¿Sendoh?—pronunció levemente sorprendida, como respuesta se encontró con una sonrisa amigable— Qué… ¿Qué haces aquí?—añadió mientras secaba rápidamente las lágrimas en su rostro, el chico de Ryonan de un brinco se sentó junto a la muchacha de cabello castaño mirando el horizonte, por donde se veían los autos transitar por las calles ya oscuras de Kanagawa.

— Creí que estarías apoyando a Shohoku en el Festival de los Deportes de Otoño— comentó el chico de cabello de puercoespín.

— Claro que no… estando ese pelirrojo con ellos no podría ir… Además, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer— respondió cabizbaja.

— ¿Más importantes? Sentarte en el parque a llorar por la noche arriesgándote a que algo malo te pase ¿Es más importante?—preguntó curioso y fingiendo inocencia Akira.

— ¡Tonto! Eso a ti no te interesa— pronunció molesta mientras se ponía de pie para retirarse.

— Espera un momento— dijo calmo mientras se ponía de pie.

— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó con fastidio.

— Me di cuenta que te gustó mucho el ramen que cocinan en ese restaurante— comentó Sendoh mientras señalaba un local justo frente a ellos, Sally por inercia observó el lugar— Y después de haber estado aquí toda la tarde, creo que debes tener hambre… Vamos, yo invito— añadió tendiéndole una mano, Sally le observaba curiosa mientras pestañaba, Sendoh volvió a sonreír amablemente, ahora la chica frunció el seño.

— ¡Pero quién rayos te crees cabeza electrocutada! ¡Tú no me vas a seducir con comida! ¡No tengo hambre y no me interesa comer contigo! ¡¿Me oíste?!- reclamó fuera de sí mientras empuñaba sus manos y su rostro se sonrojaba súbitamente. Akira guardó silencio mientras la observaba con perplejidad, sin embargo su silencio fue interrumpido por el tormentoso rugir del estómago de la chica, que delataba lo que no quería asumir ante la estrella de Ryonan.

— ¿Lo ves?... Mueres de hambre, ven conmigo— pronunció Sendoh mientras la llevaba hacia el restaurante se Uozumi.

* * *

Sally ya había regresado a casa de los Rukawa, ahora Sendoh caminaba a paso sereno de regreso a la propia, algo en aquella muchacha norteamericana llamaba su atención y no sabía que era, por eso al verla en tal abatimiento, no pudo evitar intentar ayudarla, y al parecer lo había conseguido, ya que sus ánimos habían mejorado bastante, y se mostraba agradecida por el buen momento.

Akira se hallaba frente a su casa, cruzó la cerca principal, notando que la vivienda no estaba deshabitada, al parecer sus padres ya estaban de regreso, el chico sonriente se acercó a la puerta, una vez frente a ella buscó en su bolso de entrenamiento sus llaves, mientras lo hacía, escuchó el estrepitoso ruido de lo que parecía un vidrio quebrándose en el interior de la morada.

— ¡No sé porqué sigues diciéndomelo! Han pasado muchos años. Lo dejé todo por ti, eso debería ser lo más importante— Akira logró reconocer la atormentada voz de su madre.

— ¡Pues esperaba que no volviera a ser tema! Pero tú insistes en nombrar a esas muchachas… ¡Si las abandonaste era para pensar en mí y en nuestro hijo y no en ellas!— el contraargumento de su padre llamó poderosamente la atención de la estrella de Ryonan, quien decidió terminar de oír la conversación.

— ¡Son mis hijas! ¡Tienen quince y dieciséis años! ¡Quiero saber de ellas, no puedes negarme ese derecho!—reclamó la mujer, Sendoh desde la puerta escuchaba paralizado lo que acababa de decir su madre.

— ¡Las abandonaste en Norteamérica Nanami! ¡En Norteamérica! No deben querer saber de ti mujer ¡Entiéndelo!— rebató fuera de sí el hombre, los ojos de Sendoh se abrieron con desmesura mientras su piel palidecía ante aquel secreto que involuntariamente le era revelado.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, después de largos meses regreso, lamento tan larga demora para quienes esperaban actualizaciones, pero la carga académica me mantuvo muy agobiada en los últimos meses, pero ahora no habrán problemas, ya que estoy de vacaciones y pretendo acabar esta historia pronto, ya que cada capítulo ya está decidido, sólo hay que escribirlos, probablemente en un principio no sean tan rápidas las publicaciones, ya que después de tanto tiempo sin escribir, se me ha hecho bastante dificultosa la labor de redactar, pero supongo que poco a poco retomaré el ritmo perdido. Reiterar mis disculpas a todos.**


	10. Rivalidad en el equipo

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Takehiko Inoue.**

**N/A: Hola a todos! Por favor les pido muchas disculpas, lamentablemente los estudios no me han permitido actualizar con mayor frecuencia mis fics, pero lo que sí puedo decir es que no están abandonados, serán concluidos.**

**Agradezco sus lecturas y comentarios que por su puesto alentan a continuar a pesar de la distancia temporal entre un capítulo y otro.**

**Muchas gracias y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**Cumpliendo Un Sueño: Norteamérica**

Capítulo #10 : _Rivalidad en el equipo_

* * *

— Demonios… no sé porque tengo que venir a ver este partido, jamás me ha interesado el básquetbol, sólo lo hago porque papá me lo pidió… Rayos, todo por culpa de ese chiquillo, pero ya me las pagará— monologaba refunfuñante la chica de ojos celestes mientras se acomodaba en las tribunas para presenciar el primer partido oficial de Rukawa en Norteamérica—Más le vale que juegue bien, no quiero estar perdiendo mi tiempo— añadió a su monólogo mientras apoyaba su mentón en una mano. Prontamente se oyó la ovación del público expectante mientras los jugadores de ambos equipos ingresaban a la cancha.

— ¡Oh! ¿Ya vieron? Ahí está Billie

— ¡Es cierto!

— ¡Apoyémoslo!

— ¡Billie… tú eres el mejor tu puedes ganar este partido!—eran algunos de los diálogos espontáneos que Megan podía oír entre las estudiantes que entusiastas animaban a la estrella de Los Ángeles School, quien fingiendo indiferencia a los halagos de las chicas se dedicaba a realizar el calentamiento previo al partido.

— _"Ese torpe de Newton, se hace el_ _interesante con las chicas siendo que le encanta que lo halaguen, es sólo un ridículo"—_ pensaba Megan mientras negaba con la cabeza mientras bufaba.

— Y él… ¿Quién es?

— ¿A quién te refieres?

— Ese chico con el número diez

— Ah… te refieres a Kaede Rukawa, el chico de intercambio

— ¡Wow, pero si es muy guapo!

— ¡Tienes razón, vamos a apoyarlo a él también!

— ¡Sí!

— _"No tienen remedio"— _bufó la chica de ojos celestes, pronto el árbitro llamó a los jugadores al centro de la cancha para iniciar el partido.

Los chicos de Los Ángeles School vestían su uniforme en un tono azul con finas líneas blancas a los costados, teniendo el estampado del nombre de la preparatoria en tono igualmente blanco en la parte frontal de la camiseta, mientras que en la parte trasera, enseñaba el número del jugador y más abajo el apellido del mismo. Con un diseño similar, pero en tono amarillo, se encontraban los chicos de Manhattan High School, el equipo oponente.

— Saltarán ambos capitanes, ya veremos quién gana el duelo inicial— una voz familiar pudo oír Megan tras de ella.

— ¡¿Tú?! ¿Pero si no dijiste que no volverías a ver un partido de básquetbol? — pronunció sorprendida la muchacha.

— Bueno, ya cambié de opinión, quiero saber que tal juega Rukawa, y si es capaz de destronar a la falsa estrella de nuestra preparatoria— Eddy se sentaba junto a Megan.

— Eso puede ser interesante— pronunció la chica redirigiendo la mirada a la cancha. 

Pronto el silbato que anunciaba el inicio del partido sonó, y ambos capitanes saltaron en la lucha por ganar el balón. Robert, el capitán de Los Ángeles fue quien se quedó con el balón, y en un rápido pase, lo dirigió a Kaede mientras lo anunciaba.

— ¡Ten Rukawa!—vociferó mientras le daba el balón, sin embargo una rápida intercepción evitó la voluntad de Robert. El ex Shohoku veía con asombro lo sucedido.

— Si no eres rápido, jamás podrás vencer a Sawakita, _Rukawa— _murmuró burlesco Billie, tras lo cual corrió a toda velocidad hacia el tablero correspondiente.

— Por qué hizo eso se estúpido de Newton— pronunció con fastidio la mayor de los Bruce.

— Creo que no pretende dejar en paz a Rukawa— pensó en voz alta Eddy.

La estrella del equipo, no tardó en encestar un tiro sencillo, dándole los dos primeros puntos a Los Ángeles School.

— "_Idiota"— _pensó el chico de ojos de témpano mientras Robert, el capitán se le acercaba poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

— No te impacientes, a Billie le gusta anotar los primeros puntos de cada partido, seguramente por eso lo hizo, pero tendrás muchas oportunidades— expresó amablemente el joven de ojos grises, Rukawa sólo asintió.

Prontamente el partido se reanudó y los jugadores de Manhattan avanzaban con sigilo a través de cuidadosos pases entre sus integrantes. Por su parte, los chicos de Los Ángeles marcaban desde cerca a sus adversarios, pronto en un movimiento rápido, Robert de arrebató el balón a su oponente, y a toda velocidad se dirigió a la canasta, prontamente dos jugadores le cerraron el camino, rápidamente el chico de ojos grises buscó a un compañero, no tardó en reconocer a uno de ellos, por lo que raudamente le dio el balón de pique, este logró llegar a la zona de tiro, pero ahí le aguardaban otros dos oponentes, sin titubear, saltó hacia la canastas, sus adversarios le siguieron protegiendo el objetivo, sin embargo este asiendo una finta, le dirigió el balón a Rukawa, quien se alistaba para recibirlo, pero siendo interceptado nuevamente por Billie Newton, quien le arrebataba por segunda vez la posibilidad de participar del juego.

— _"No puede ser"— _pensó Kaede con asombro por lo que sucedía, y antes que pudiera reaccionar, el jugador estrella del equipo, encestaba fácilmente la canasta con una clavada. En cuanto alcanzó el suelo, dirigió la mirada a Kaede sonriendo con desdeño, este empuñó sus manos dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

— Ese torpe está más preocupado de marcar a Rukawa que a su oponente— manifestó Eddy mientras negaba con la cabeza, Megan sólo observaba en silencio.

* * *

Ya sólo quedaban cinco minutos del primer tiempo, el marcador estaba 35-12 a favor de Los Ángeles School y nuevamente reanudaba el juego Manhattan.

— Hey chicos... debemos desmarcar a ese número diez, es el más débil del equipo, es mejor que nos preocupemos de Billie— el murmullo de los jugadores de Manhattan pareció encender la llama en la mirada de hielo eterno del ex Shohoku.

El juego se reanudó nuevamente en manos de Manhattan, y el comentario de aquellos jugadores se hizo prontamente visible al realizar una doble marca sobre Billie y dejando libre a Rukawa.

— ¿Pero qué están haciendo esos idiotas? ¿Dejaron libre al chiquillo?—expresó con molesto asombro la chica de ojos celestes.

— Son unos tontos, Rukawa tiene muchas habilidades, no las ha podido demostrar sólo por culpa de Billie— comentó Eddy.

— Y tú… ¿Cómo sabes que Kaede es tan hábil?—preguntó curiosa Megan, Eddy le vio con espanto.

— Bueno, pues eso es porque yo… lo supongo… Por algo lo habrán becado en nuestra escuela ¿No lo crees?— formuló con dificultad el eterno enamorado de Sally.

— Bueno, tienes razón— espetó no muy convencida la chica de cabellos negros, el pelirrojo sólo sonreía fingiendo inocencia.

Pronto volvieron a dirigir su atención al juego, y se podía ver a Billie intentando en vano avanzar con la doble marca que no le abandonaba.

— ¡Billie, dame el balón… no podrás avanzar así, sólo conseguirás perderlo!—exclamaba Robert mientras intentaba burlar a quien le marcaba, el chico rubio ignoraba la petición de su amigo, mientras seguía rebotando el balón formulando una manera de seguir.

— "_Estos idiotas, no pretenden dejarme en paz, Robert y los demás están siendo marcados desde cerca, perderíamos el balón y yo la oportunidad de dejar en ridículo a ese niñito, pero ¿qué hago?"— _pensaba el rubio número siete de Los Ángeles School intentando librarse de los muchachos, se hallaba sumergido en ello, cuando de pronto el repentino sonido del impacto de una mano contra el balón le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones— Ru… ¡Rukawa!— exclamó sorprendido el rubio al ver como su compañero de equipo le arrebataba el balón.

— Eres lento— pronunció calmo el ex Shohoku a Billie, tras lo cual se encaminó raudo a la canasta.

— ¡Muy bien Rukawa, así se hace… debes ganarle a ese torpe de Billie!— vociferó emocionado el pelirrojo de pie desde las tribunas, Megan le veía con suspicacia.

— Y tú… ¿Desde cuándo apoyas tanto al chiquillo? Si hasta hace unas semanas lo único que querías era golpearlo— espetó la chica de ojos celestes mirándole con el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Eh? Bueno, yo… — el pelirrojo aclaró con prudencia su garganta mientras volvía a tomar asiento — No es que lo esté apoyando, sólo quiero que alguien le dé su merecido a ese idiota, aún no olvido lo que me hizo… es sólo eso— mintió Eddy.

— Como tú digas— pronunció no muy convencida la mayor de los Bruce.

Pronto Kaede ya estuvo frente a la canasta, un jugador del equipo contrario lo aguardaba para arrebatarle el balón, Kaede pareció leer en su mirada "Chiquillo inocente, no lo lograrás", aquello pareció molestar en exceso al chico de mirada fría, sin dudarlo un instante brincó enérgico enfrentándose a su rival, tanto sus compañeros de equipo, como Megan y Eddy veían expectantes los movimientos de Rukawa, su oponente lo siguió de cerca mientras intentaba bloquear su jugada, Kaede al notar que la posibilidad de encestar una clavaba se veía truncada por la imponente marca del chico de Manhattan, en un rápido movimiento, bajó el brazo con el que pretendía encestar, lo pasó por detrás del cuerpo de su rival, y con toda sutileza lo dirigió a la canasta, así encestó su primera canasta dejando boquiabiertos a todos los presentes por su capacidad de cambiar de improviso su jugada y gran individualidad.

— Sorprendente— susurró Megan desde las tribunas.

— ¡Más que eso! ¡Rukawa es un genio, ese tonto de Billie debe estar llorando por dentro!— expresó burlesco el pelirrojo, Megan sólo sonrió de medio lado.

* * *

El día estaba tibiamente adornado por el sol de otoño que acompañado por la tímida brisa de aquella estación que se lleva las hojas doradas de los árboles, a pesar de ello era un día bello en Hiroshima, pero para él eso no tenía mayor importancia, sentado en el muelle dejaba caer su caña de pescar por si algún pequeño pez caía en su trampa mientras pensaba sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior en su casa, donde producto del azar se había enterado de un secreto que jamás había pensado descubrir.

— _"¡No sé porqué sigues diciéndomelo! Han pasado muchos años. Lo dejé todo por ti, eso debería ser lo más importante— Akira logró reconocer la atormentada voz de su madre._

— _¡Pues esperaba que no volviera a ser tema! Pero tú insistes en nombrar a esas muchachas… ¡Si las abandonaste era para pensar en mí y en nuestro hijo y no en ellas!— el contraargumento de su padre llamó poderosamente la atención de la estrella de Ryonan, quien decidió terminar de oír la conversación._

— _¡Son mis hijas! ¡Tienen quince y dieciséis años! ¡Quiero saber de ellas, no puedes negarme ese derecho!—reclamó la mujer, Sendoh desde la puerta escuchaba paralizado lo que acababa de decir su madre._

— _¡Las abandonaste en Norteamérica Nanami! ¡En Norteamérica! No deben querer saber de ti mujer ¡Entiéndelo!— rebató fuera de sí el hombre". _

Aquellas palabras parecían hacer eco en la mente del chico de Ryonan mientras negaba con la cabeza, su sólo recuerdo parecía llenarlo de dudas, ira, lástima y deseos de saber toda la verdad. Es que para Sendoh resultó realmente imposible enfrentar en ese mismo instantes a sus padres, tras asimilar unos instantes lo que oía, salió corriendo sin rumbo, quería sólo estar lejos de ahí, por lo que tomó el primer tren que encontró, el cual lo llevó hasta Hiroshima, para alejarse de las mentiras. Se hallaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuando pronto una voz tras de él lo sacó de sus reflexiones.

— ¿Es que acaso me seguirás por todo Japón?— rápidamente Sendoh volteó hacia quien le hablaba.

— Sally… qué haces aquí— pronunció apresurado Sendoh mientras intentaba ocultar la fragilidad de su mirada, para la chica no fue difícil percibirlo.

— ¿Pero qué te sucede? Te ves triste— pronunció la chica de ojos verdes mientras se hincaba para ver directamente a los ojos al muchacho.

— No, te equivocas— mintió Akira dibujando una débil sonrisa en sus labios, ahora Sally terminó de sentarse junto al chico en el muelle.

— No me engañas, a ti algo te pasa, y no me iré hasta que me cuentes que es— manifestó decidida la castaña.

— Siento decirte que pierdes tu tiempo… Estoy bien— insistió el capitán de Ryonan volviendo a sonreír mientras intentaba concentrarse en su pesca.

— Como tu digas— musitó incrédula la menor de los Bruce— Pero al menos dime qué haces aquí… creí que estarías entrenando con tu equipo, o al menos eso dijiste ayer— preguntó la chica mientras observaba como Sendoh intentaba pescar algo.

— Se suspendió— mintió calmo— La práctica de hoy se suspendió, entonces decidí venir a Hiroshima a ver qué tal Shohoku en el torneo— argumentó falsamente el chico de cabellos elevados.

— Ya veo— susurró la joven— Bueno, entonces iré contigo… También vine a ver a los chicos. Si soy honesta, no me entusiasma mucho la idea por el hecho de que estará esa cabeza de pimienta…— Akira rió sutilmente por esto último.

— ¿Te refieres a Sakuragi?—preguntó casi confirmándolo.

— Si… Sakuragi-Cabeza de pimienta— Sendoh negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía— Es realmente insoportable— espetó Sally— Pero bueno, la idea es distraerme un poco, al fin y al cabo no han sido muy buenos estos últimos días, así que venir a Hiroshima no es malo—añadió mientras suspiraba resignada.

— ¿Distraerte?... ¿Te ha pasado algo malo?—preguntó preocupado el chico de Ryonan.

— No… es sólo que creo que vine a perder mi tiempo a Japón, las respuestas que quería oír, no las encontré— comentó con la mirada perdida entre las nubes que transitaban por el cielo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Con qué intensión viniste hasta Japón?—preguntó curioso Sendoh.

— Eso no importa— respondió apresurada saliendo de sus cavilaciones — Ya no— añadió mientras le dirigía una sonrisa amable al chico de Ryonan, éste correspondió del mismo modo, en menos de un segundo, el repentino tirar de la caña de Akira les hizo salir de aquel momento de cordialidad.

— ¡Oh! ¡Creo que he pescado algo!—expresó Sendoh mientras comenzaba a enrollar su caña con gran esfuerzo— ¡Creo que es enorme!—añadió poniéndose de pie para utilizar mayor energía.

— ¡¿Lo dices enserio?!—preguntó la muchacha mientras se ponía de pie junto al muchacho.

— ¡No bromeo!... ¡Ahí viene!— anunció mientras enrollaba con mayor velocidad su caña— ¡Aléjate, puede golpearte!—recomendó ahora Sendoh a Sally.

— Sí— respondió tartamudeante mientras se alejaba vacilante. Pronto un gran chorro de agua apareció desde el muelle acompañando a la presa de Sendoh, el grito de espanto de la muchacha pareció oírse por toda la playa mientras una gran sombra aplastaba al chico de Ryonan tumbándolo en el suelo. Segundos más tarde, Sally se acercó a ver a su amigo, entonces lo pudo ver. Una mezcla de perplejidad y burla invadieron a la muchacha, ocultaba su sonrisa con sus manos mientras una lágrima traviesa aparecía en sus ojos.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó rauda para evitar que una carcajada escapara de sus labios.

— Eso creo— susurró Sendoh mientras se reincorporaba— Aunque siento algo pesada mi cabeza— añadió mientras intentaba acariciar su cabeza, sintiendo una textura ajena a la de sus cabellos, ahora Sally ya no fue capaz de contener sus risotadas.

— Ya no serás más "Cabeza electrocutada" desde ahora serás Akira Sendoh-Cabeza de pulpo— expresó la muchacha mientras veía como la presa de Sendoh se había adherido a su cabeza como si de una peluca se tratara.

— Santo cielo— comentó el muchacho mientras veía como los tentáculos del animal adornaban su rostro como si de cabello se tratara.

* * *

— Esto es ridículo— espetó desde las gradas la muchacha.

— Tienes razón Megan, esto más que un partido de Los Ángeles contra Manhattan, parece un partido de Billie contra Rukawa— comentó Eddy mientras observaba desde su posición.

— Si no aprenden a jugar en equipo, en los siguientes partidos no tendrán tanta suerte y perderán— añadió la chica de ojos celestes. Y es que quedando tan sólo dos minutos para que el partido acabara, tanto Billie como Kaede parecían jugar de manera individual en su mismo equipo, anotando puntos de manera independiente intentando superarse en todo momento, cada uno llevaba un total de 37 puntos anotados, si uno anotaba, el otro no tardaba en igualarlo, el partido en sí ya no era el desafío para ellos, sino el duelo entre los nuevos rivales de Los Ángeles School, quienes a pesar de encontrarse agotados, continuaban la batalla en medio de ahogados jadeos que evidenciaban el brutal esfuerzo que realizaban los contendores, dejando casi como espectadores pasivos al resto de los jugadores en cancha.

— ¡Vamos Billie! ¡Debes pasarme el balón!— exclamó Robert al notar que el rubio insistía en mantener el balón en su poder a pesar de ser marcado por 3 jugadores.

— _"Iluso, ni creas que les daré el balón, tengo que ganarle a ese mocoso engreído a como dé lugar"—_ cavilaba Newton mientras buscaba el modo de evadir a sus adversarios.

— ¡Muchachos, Newton no está jugando con su equipo, jamás dará un pase, sólo deben preocuparse de quitarle el balón!— expresó el capitán de Manhattan High School a sus compañeros.

— ¡Sí!— respondieron al unisón mientras cubrían a Billie. Por su parte el Billie se esforzaba por conservar el balón, lo cual cada vez representaba mayor dificultad por la permanente insistencia de sus contendores.

— _"Demonios"— _pensó el joven mientras rebotaba el balón— _"Necesito más canastas"— _se repetía internamente el muchacho buscando la artimaña para eludir a sus adversarios, sin embargo, prontamente el fin de su contacto con el balón lo sacó de sus cavilaciones— "¿_Qué demonios?"—_ pensó el chico mientras sus ojos se abrían de súbito.

— Sólo perjudicas al equipo, torpe— espetó Rukawa, quien ante la sorpresa de todos, se quedaba con el balón.

— ¡Idiota!— exclamó el rubio mientras salía tras el ex Shohoku.

— ¡Muy bien, así se hace Rukawa!— exclamaba emocionado Eddy desde las gradas, mientras Megan le veía con suspicacia— ¿Por qué me ves así?— preguntó el pelirrojo al notar que la chica le observaba.

— Es curioso tu cambio de actitud con el chiquillo— respondió sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

— ¿Qué? ¿Insistes con eso? Ya te dije que solamente quiero que alguien le dé su merecido ese miserable de Billie— formuló con dificultad Eddy.

— Entonces porqué estás tan nervioso— insistió la joven.

— ¿Yo nervioso?— expresó con falsa sorpresa, Megan asintió.

— Ajá

— Te estás volviendo loca, mejor sigue viendo el partido— dijo ahora el chico del club de diseño mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la cancha.

— ¡Rukawa, aprovecha que no tienes marcas!— prorrumpió Robert mientras corría tras el chico de mirada de hielo.

— Maldito— refunfuñó Billie mientras salía tras Kaede.

La ex estrella de Shohoku se dirigió raudo a la zona de tiro, allí le aguardaba uno de los jugadores de Manhattan High School.

— ¡Cuidado Rukawa!— advirtió el capitán al ver como se le acercaban los jugadores que anteriormente marcaron a Billie, Kaede sin titubear continuó su rumbo hacia la canasta, brincó para encestar una clavada, no le fue difícil evadir a quien le aguardaba, sin embargo, la vociferación de Megan y Eddy logró llamar su atención.

— ¡Newton! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!— exclamaron al unisón los jóvenes desde la galería, Rukawa pudo notar como una sombra se alzaba sobre él.

— "_Imposible"—_pensó el muchacho al notar como Billie intentaba bloquear su clavada.

— ¡No te lo permitiré mocoso engreído!— vociferó mientras que de una gran palmada, intentaba detener a Kaede.

— ¡Billie!— exclamaban sus compañeros de equipo. Su mano se acercaba con violencia hacia el balón, Rukawa lo había percibido, y en un cambio drástico de estrategia, cambió de mano el balón, y con un tiro sencillo con su mano izquierda encestó.

— Increíble— susurró con asombro Megan.

— Perfecto— añadió Eddy.

— Cómo lo hizo— se preguntaban los chicos del equipo.

— Miserable— rezongó Billie— ¡Eres un maldito miserable!— vociferó ahora mientras sentía que la humillación se hacía parte de él.

— ¡Billie! Ya deja de comportarte como un niño de primaria, Rukawa está para ayudarnos, no puedes estar intentando impedir sus jugadas— manifestó el capitán del equipo mientras se acercaba al chico de cabellos rubios.

— ¡No fastidies!— prorrumpió la estrella del equipo mientras daba un empujón a su amigo, los demás muchachos veían sorprendidos esta última acción.

— ¡Capitán!— exclamaron al unisón los chicos mientras corrían hacia el joven de ojos grises para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

— Estoy bien, no es nada— pronunció amable hacia sus compañeros.

— Tiempo fuera pedido por Los Ángeles School— la voz del árbitro sacó de sus conversaciones a los jugadores.

— ¡Entrenador!— pronunciaron perplejos los muchachos, tras lo cual caminaron hacia él.

Aquel hombre de cabello marrón los esperaba cruzado de brazos con sus ojos cerrados, su aspecto relataba su molestia, los jóvenes aguardaban lo que éste les diría, sin embargo sólo obtenían un inacabable silencio.

— Señor— habló cuidadosamente Robert.

— No digas nada Robert, tú, y los hermanos Ivanov están bien, los problemas son Newton y Rukawa— indicó el hombre mientras le dirigía una mirada fulminante a los jóvenes.

— Pero… ¡Señor, la culpa es de ese mocoso que sólo busca lucirse!— se excusó el chico rubio.

— ¡Guarda silencio, Newton!— prorrumpió el entrenador.

— Como dice un viejo proverbio ruso, "la excusa agrava la falta"— intervino Sasha, el menor de los hermanos Ivanov.

— Tonto, eso no es ruso— comentó su hermano mayor.

— ¡Silencio!— insistió el hombre— Y tú Newton deja de culpar a Rukawa, lo has provocado durante todo el partido— reclamó ahora a la estrella— Y tú Rukawa no le sigas el juego— dijo ahora al muchacho.

— Sí señor, lo lamento no volverá a ocurrir— pronunció Kaede mientras hacía una reverencia.

— Hemos tenido mucha suerte porque el rival no ha logrado superarnos en el marcador, pero cuando nos enfrentemos contra otros equipos eso no sucederá, por eso esto no se puede repetir ¡Entendieron!— dijo ahora el hombre.

— Sí señor— respondió Rukawa repitiendo su reverencia.

— Sí— pronunció de mala gana Billie.

— Por lo pronto, Ben te reemplazará— comunicó el entrenador.

— ¿Qué? — el asombro del rubio no se pudo disimular.

— Lo que dije, tú te quedarás en la banca— replicó el entrenador.

— ¡Pero señor Holmes yo he marcado más de la mitad de los puntos del partido, no puede hacerme esto!— reclamó el muchacho.

— Como individualidad eres perfecto, de eso no cabe duda, pero un partido de basquetbol es de cinco contra cinco, esto es para que comprendas eso— pronunció el hombre.

— Pero… ¿Y el mocoso? ¿A él también lo dejará en la banca? ¿No es así?— interrogó ahora Billie.

— No Newton, Rukawa seguirá jugando en el partido— comunicó el hombre de cabello marrón.

— Pero… ¡eso no es justo!— insistió el joven.

— Ya dije

— Se acabó el tiempo, el partido se reanudará— anunció el árbitro.

— Ben, quiero que des lo mejor de ti— expresó el hombre mientras daba un sutil golpe en la espalda al muchacho.

— Sí entrenador — respondió entusiasta el joven.

— Pero señor…— susurró Billie— _"Demonios, no puedo creer que me esté haciendo esto, más aún que deje al mocoso… esto no quedará así"— _pensó el joven mientras empuñaba sus manos y rendido a la impotencia, se deba caer sobre la banca.

— Increíble, el entrenador ha dejado en la banca a Newton— comentó perpleja Megan.

— ¡Eso es perfecto! Por fin el señor Holmes se dio cuenta que ese torpe es la falsa estrella del equipo y que sólo fastidia— opinó emocionado Eddy.

El resto del partido se desarrolló en completo orden, el trabajo en equipo logró estabilizar al equipo, que logró mantener la amplia ventaja, además de resaltar las capacidades del chico de Kanagawa, pronto el partido acabó y los muchachos de Los Ángeles School celebraban. Megan desde su posición, negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía de medio lado.

— Muy bien muchachos, han hecho un muy buen partido— congratuló el capitán cuando ya terminaban de cambiarse en los vestidores.

— Y como diría la vieja abuela rusa "esto hay que celebrarlo"— opinó Sasha.

— Estoy de acuerdo con eso hermano— apoyó el mayor de los Ivanov.

— Rukawa, supongo que tú vienes con nosotros— preguntó casi afirmándolo Robert.

— No, regresaré a casa— respondió en su eterno tono neutral.

— ¿Estás seguro?— preguntó Ben, Kaede sólo asintió.

— Esta bien, entonces nosotros nos vamos— indicó Robert— Hasta el lunes— se despidió.

— Adiós— correspondió el muchacho haciendo una reverencia, el resto del equipo imitó este último acto.

El ex Shohoku caminó hacia las afueras del recinto en búsqueda de su bicicleta, la cual no tardó en encontrar, se preparó para colocarse sus audífonos y comenzar así su retorno a casa de los Bruce.

— Kaede Rukawa— una voz desconocida interrumpió el actuar del muchacho, quien tan sólo dirigió una mirada casi soslayante a través de la cual logró percibir a una muchacha de cabello rizado que caía un poco más allá de sus hombros, piel pálida y hermosos ojos grises— Déjame felicitarte, juegas muy bien, ahora entiendo porqué te becaron en nuestra escuela— añadió la muchacha mientras se acercaba con perspicacia, Kaede continuaba en silencio— Supe que irán a celebrar con los muchachos el triunfo, y déjame decirte que me encantaría acompañarte— dijo ahora mientras tomaba un hombre del muchacho, Rukawa quitó raudamente la mano de la joven mientras le veía con la displicencia que le caracterizaba.

— No iré— su respuesta escueta dejaba de manifiesto la molestia que le causaba la actitud de la muchacha.

— ¿Pero por qué?— preguntó la chica de ojos grises fingiendo tristeza, intentando a través de ello camuflar la ofuscación que le provocó el rechazo del ex Shohoku.

— No es tu asunto… y déjame en paz— contestó mientras se alejaba de la joven dando algunos pasos junto a su bicicleta.

— ¡Bianca!— la emocionada voz de Megan se oyó desde atrás, tanto Rukawa como la muchacha que le acompañaba botearon a verle.

— ¡Megan, que alegría verte!— correspondió la chica de ojos grises mientras se acercaban y abrazaban efusivamente, Kaede observaba a la distancia.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que habías regresado nena? En la banda te extrañamos, Bianca es irremplazable en el bajo— expresó la chica de ojos celestes a su amiga.

— Que bueno es saberlo nena, creí que a mi regreso ya no me necesitarían— comentó fingiendo tristeza Bianca.

— Estás loca, eso jamás amiga— dijo ahora la mayor de las Bruce, tras lo cual dirigió la mirada al chico de Kanagawa que observaba silente la escena— ¡Oh! Es cierto, déjame presentarte a Kaede Rukawa, él es un chico de intercambio que está viviendo en mi casa, porque Sally se fue a Japón en su lugar— presentó la chica de ojos celestes a su amiga, quien escuchaba con asombro.

— ¡¿Qué?! Sally se fue… ¡¿A Japón?!— preguntó perpleja Bianca.

— Sí, bueno, es una larga historia, algún día te la contaré— dijo ahora Megan— Y bueno chiquillo, ella es Bianca, mi mejor amiga y la bajista de mi banda musical, estuvo fuera por asuntos familiares cuando tú llegaste— explicó rauda la pelinegra, Kaede sólo le miró con el rabillo del ojo— "_Me sorprende lo poco sociable que es"— _pensó Megan al notar el mutismo del muchacho— Te felicito chiquillo, hiciste muy buen partido, para ser honesta, no creí que jugaras tan bien, me sorprendiste— añadió mientras se acercaba, Rukawa permaneció silencio— ¿A dónde irás? Supongo que a celebrar con los muchachos— preguntó ahora.

— No, iré a casa— respondió escuetamente.

— Bueno, era de esperarse, se ve que eres poco sociable— pensó en voz alta— Entonces regresaré contigo— informó mientras se sentaba en la parte trasera de la bicicleta del muchacho, Bianca observaba curiosa.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— preguntó ocultando su asombro.

— Lo que oíste chiquillo, en compensación por sacrificar mi hermosa tarde de sábado en ir a ver tu partido, serás mi chofer— comunicó mientras se sostenía del abdomen de Rukawa, éste se limitó a bufar— Bueno Bianca, ya debemos regresar a casa, pero me gustaría que habláramos, estás invitada a ir a casa cuando quieras— le habló ahora a la chica de ojos grises.

— Sí— respondió susurrante prestando atención a la cercanía que demostraba Megan con Rukawa.

— Pero vienes ¿eh? No me falles, hay mucho que hablar— insistió Megan mientras le guiñaba un ojo— Adiós— dijo ahora despidiéndose.

Pronto iniciaron su camino de retorno a casa.

— Oye chiquillo ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?— pronunció la chica.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Tú sabes por qué Eddy te defiende tanto? ¿Acaso se hicieron amigos?— preguntó si ocultar su curiosidad.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Jamás sería amigo de ese tonto— contestó en su eterno tono neutro el ex Shohoku.

— ¿Estás seguro?— insistió con ineludible suspicacia.

— Por supuesto— confirmó.

— Como sea, Eddy no dejó de apoyarte durante todo el partido, según decía es sólo porque quería que alguien le diera su merecido a Newton, pero no le creo, creo que ahora le simpatizas, seguramente ya se dio cuenta que tú no eres el culpable de que mi hermana se haya ido a Japón, si… eso es muy probable. Apropósito de Sally, quería comentarte que… ¡CUIDADO KAEDE!— vociferó la muchacha saliendo de su monólogo.

— ¿Qué?— pronunció aturdido el joven mientras despertada de su efímera siesta y veía como ambos se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia un árbol, sin embargo, no tuvo una reacción lo suficientemente apresurada, por lo que no tardaron en estrellarse, tras el estruendoso ruido provocado por el impacto, una gran masa de polvo los rodeó.

— Kaede— el refunfuño de la joven se pudo oír— ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!— exclamó indignada mientras se ponía de pie— Cómo te quedas dormido mientras te estoy hablando ¡Nadie me ignora de esa manera!— reclamó mientras se ponía de pie, y es que más que el golpe recibido por la caída, lo que realmente la enfadaba era la indiferencia del ex Shohoku, éste sólo bufó mientras se reincorporaba y volvía a subirse a su bicicleta— Y ahora… ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Dejarme aquí?— preguntó sorprendida la chica de ojos celestes.

— Te quejas mucho y haces demasiado ruido, eres realmente molesta— pronunció calmo Rukawa.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Lo que oíste, toma el tren, le harás un gran favor a la humanidad— sugirió el muchacho tras lo cual retomó su camino.

— ¡Hey! ¡Espérame Kaede, no me dejes aquí!— exclamaba la muchacha mientras veía alejarse al ex Shohoku— Chiquillo del demonio realmente me saca de quicio— refunfuñó mientras golpeaba el piso con sus pies. Tras unos segundos se calmó, y recordando la escena, una repentina sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios— "_El partido debió agotarlo"_—caviló ahora mientras negaba con la cabeza— Sólo es un chiquillo— añadió ahora en voz alta a sus pensamientos, tras lo cual comenzó su camino en solitario rumbo a casa.

* * *

_**Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero sea de su agrado y reitero mis disculpas por la tardanza.**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Erik: Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, aquí dejé uno nuevo, ojalá lo puedas ver a pesar de mi tardanza. Saludos y muchas gracias por leer :)**_

_**Nidya: Hola! Me alegra que te guste tanto la trama como el desarrollo de los personajes. Aquí dejé un nuevo capítulo, espero que te animes a leerlo. Muchas gracias por comentar y leer. Saludos :)**_

_**Serenity Amaya: Hola! Me alegra que te guste como se va desarrollando la historia, y la chica misteriosa de Mitsui uum pronto sabremos quién es ;) paciencia paciencia xD . Muchas gracias por leer este fic y espero que te animes a leer la conti a pesar de mi escandalosa tardanza. Saludos :) **_


	11. Secretos Revelados

******Disclaimer****: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Takehiko Inoue.**

* * *

**Cumpliendo Un Sueño: Norteamérica**

Capítulo #11:_Secretos revelados _

* * *

— Veo que para Shohoku no ha sido difícil ganar este partido— comentó Sendoh desde las gradas.

— Sí, tienes razón… no juegan nada mal— opinó ahora Sally mientras observaba a los jugadores— Pude ver algunos entrenamientos, pero sin duda sus habilidades se hacen más notorias en sus partidos oficiales— añadió, Sendoh le vio sonriendo, tras lo cual redirigió la mirada a la cancha.

— ¡Ryota! ¡Pásame el balón, pásame el balón!— repetía el pelirrojo mientras se desmarcaba de su rival, sin embargo éste volvía a cubrirlo, el chico del pendiente comenzó a analizar las posibilidades de movilización, Sakuragi insistía.

— ¡Ryota, Ryota!— repetía. Miyagi haciendo una finta dio un pase a Mitsui, quien desde su posición encestó fácilmente una canasta de tres puntos.

— ¡Bien hecho capitán Mitsui!— congratuló Ayako desde su posición, Haruko le observaba junto a ella— El superior Mitsui ha mejorado mucho su condición física, hace unos meses atrás ya hubiese estado agotado ¿No lo crees Haruko?— comentó la chica de cabello rizado a su compañera, que sumida en sus pensamientos contemplaba al chico de la cicatriz— ¿Haruko?— preguntó curiosa— Haruko ¿Me estás escuchando?— insistió mientras le mostraba una palma de su mano, pronto la hermana menor de Akagi reaccionó.

— ¿Decías?— pronunció apresurada volviendo en sí.

— ¿Estás bien Haruko? Te noto distraída— la manager del equipo interrogó con un dejo de preocupación.

— No, no es nada, estoy bien— esbozó una sutil sonrisa la chica de cabello marrón dejando más tranquila a su interlocutora.

— Bueno, te decía que el capitán Mitsui ha mejorado su condición en los últimos meses— replicó su comentario la manager.

— Sí, tienes mucha razón Ayako— respondió la muchacha, mientras los gritos del público llamaron su atención.

— Lo ha vuelto a hacer— pronunció Ayako sonriendo de medio lado mientras veía como el número catorce anotaba nuevamente un triple. Haruko se limitó a sonreír mientras le observaba celebrar junto a sus compañeros.

— ¡Hisashi!— una voz femenina se oyó desde las gradas— ¡Sigue así Hisashi, estás jugando muy bien!— replicó. Haruko sorprendida reconoció a la joven de coleta que nuevamente acompañaba al tirador de triples, el muchacho le sonrió mientras le enseñaba su dedo pulgar.

— Vaya, se ve que el capitán Mitsui tiene quien venga a darle ánimos— comentó divertida la manager, Haruko bajó la vista.

— _"No entiendo… por qué me siento así" — _se cuestionaba la chica de ojos azules al notar como una inconsciente congoja se apoderaba de ella al ver a aquella muchacha acompañando Mitsui. Desde la cancha Hanamichi Sakuragi observaba el comportamiento de de hermana menor de Akagi.

— _"Se ve muy triste por culpa de ese tonto de Mitsui, seguramente la rechazó porque ya tenía novia, es un miserable partió el corazón a Haruko"— _cavilaba crujiendo los dientes el pelirrojo mientras se disponía a cubrir a su oponente.

— ¡Mitsui!— el prorrumpir de Ryota sacó de sus pensamientos al número 10, y es que una falta cometida por uno de los defensas de Mamita contra el tirador de tres puntos, lo había dejado tendido en el suelo. Pronto sus compañeros tanto titulares como suplentes corrieron a socorrerlo, no tardó en salir caminando de la cancha cubriendo su frente con una toalla.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Mitsui?— preguntó Miyagi.

— Sí, no es nada— respondió convincente el chico de cabello azulado.

— Pero tiene una herida en la ceja, tendrá que salir del partido— informó Ayako.

— Está bien, Yasuda entrará en su lugar— ordenó Miyagi.

— ¡Sí!— respondió entusiasta el joven tras lo cual se alistó para entrar a la cancha.

— ¡Haruko!— Ayako se apresuró a hablarle a la menor de los Akagi— Necesito que lleves al capitán Mitsui a los camarines y le cures esa herida…

— Pero Ayako…— intentó excusarse la muchacha.

— No te preocupes Haruko, es muy sencillo, sólo debes limpiar la herida y cubrirla— explicó la chica de cabello rizado— Podrás hacerlo— añadió mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

— Esta bien— susurró, tras lo cual caminó en silencio junto al número catorce.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Por qué Haruko ayudará a Mitsui, eso no es justo!— Sakuragi protestaba desde la cancha mientras veía alejarse a los muchachos del gimnasio, a la vez que se reanudaba el juego.

— ¡Hanamichi!— el chico del pendiente alertaba al pelirrojo que le mandaría un pase, pero dada la desconcentración del pelirrojo, el balón fue recibido por su rostro.

— ¡Aah! ¡Ryota por qué no me avisaste que me enviarías el balón!— reclamó ahora el chico de cabello rojo.

— "_Pero si le avisé"— _pensó el capitán de Shohoku.

— Quedan muy pocos minutos para que termine el partido, creo que ganaremos— decía el chico de cabello azulado mientras Haruko preparaba todo lo que ocuparía para curar la herida del muchacho— En el campeonato nacional Mamita perdió sólo contra Kainan en semifinales, por eso creí que sería un partido un poco más complicado, pero me equivoqué— continuó su monólogo el muchacho— El siguiente partido será muy difícil, en semifinales enfrentaremos al ganador del partido entre Kainan y Aiwa, tendremos que dar lo mejor de nosotros. Ya no está Rukawa y tampoco Akagi, y siendo honesto, sus ausencias son de mucha importancia ¿No lo crees señorita Akagi?— añadió mientras buscaba la respuesta de la muchacha, sin embargo esta permaneció en mutismo sumergida en sus cavilaciones— ¿Señorita Akagi?— replicó— ¿Señorita Akagi, me está escuchando?— preguntó ahora mientras buscaba respuestas de la muchacha, esta recién ahora reacción.

— Eh… ¿me decía?— respondió apresurada.

— ¿Le sucede algo?— preguntó Hisashi examinando el rostro de Haruko buscando por sus medios hallar la respuesta.

— No, se equivoca, estoy bien— susurró dibujando forzosamente una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Está segura?— insistió Mitsui.

— Sí— murmuró mientras se acercaba para comenzar su labor curativa.

— No suena muy convencida señorita Akagi— comentó divertido, Haruko se limitó a comenzar a limpiar la herida del muchacho— ¡Ya lo tengo!...— exclamó siéndose victorioso.

— "¿_Qué_?"

— Como hemos estado jugando este campeonato, haz estado recordando mucho a Rukawa, y es por eso estás triste. Podría apostar que tengo la razón ¿No es así?— expresó el tirador de triples.

— ¡No, no!— negó apresurada— Se equivoca capitán— añadió mirando el suelo avergonzada.

— No puedes mentirme, recuerda que fui yo quien te encontró llorando cuando Rukawa se despidió del equipo— argumentó con perspicacia mientras Haruko se preparaba para desinfectar la herida del muchacho.

— Sí, pero…—susurró— "_Es extraño, pero desde que estuve conversando con Mitsui, ya no me he sentido triste por Rukawa, sino…"— _cavilaba la muchacha mientras pasaba un algodón con alcohol en la herida de Hisashi.

— ¡Ah!— el alarido de Mitsui sacó de sus cavilaciones a la castaña— Eso dolió— dijo ahora el muchacho al sentir el ardor provocado por el alcohol.

— Lo siento— se disculpó la muchacha mientras hacía apresuradamente una reverencia a modo de disculpa por lo que creyó había sido su error.

— No te preocupes, lo preocupante sería que no doliera— musitó Mitsui. Haruko levantó la vista, y fue entonces cuando se encontró con la rudeza de esos ojos azules que en aquel instante se conectaron con los propios, un travieso cosquilleo se hizo sentir en su vientre, a la vez su corazón golpeaba enérgico en su pecho.

— _"Qué… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me siento así?— _pensaba contrariada la muchacha mientras el rubor se inundaba sus mejillas.

— ¿Sucede algo?— preguntó curioso Mitsui, saliendo de sus cavilaciones la muchacha aumentó la distancia de aquel chico.

— Debo irme— pronunció con dificultad mientras se ponía de pie y se disponía a retirarse, sin embargo una mano de Mitsui la detuvo de un brazo violentamente.

— ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!— prorrumpió ya perdiendo la paciencia— ¿Acaso te hice algo? No haces más que ignorarme y salir corriendo cuando te hablo. Al menos podrías intentar ser un poco más honesta y decirme a la cara que te desagrado — pronunció ofuscado el chico de Shohoku mientras se ponía de pie.

— No es eso, es que yo…— formuló desconcertada y nerviosa la muchacha mientras intentaba excusarse.

— ¡Es que tú nada! Estoy harto de tu comportamiento tan extraño, prefiero que me digas de una vez que es lo que te hice para que actúes de esa forma conmigo— la contrariedad del chico de cabello azulado no se dejaba de manifestar.

— ¡Déjeme!— prorrumpió Haruko mientras que con violencia se liberaba de la mano opresora de Mitsui, tras lo cual se apresuró en huir del sitio.

— _"Demonios, nunca voy a entender por qué cada vez que hablamos, sale corriendo"— _pensó el tirador de triples mientras negaba con la cabeza.

* * *

La tarde ya estaba cayendo, y como se había vuelto costumbre, aquella chica de ojos verdes y la estrella de Ryonan caminaban por las calles de Hiroshima tras ver otro de los partidos de Shohoku, y es que el coincidir en que sus vidas personales atravesaba por momentos difíciles, el salir de Kanagawa les hacía sus días más gratos a la vez que acrecentaba su amistad.

— Para ser sincera, esos chicos me sorprenden, parecen cada día mejorar su juego— comentó la muchacha a su acompañante al recordar el partido.

— Tienes razón, este sin duda ha sido el año de Shohoku— opinó Sendoh con su eterna expresión despreocupada.

— Y a pesar de ser un engreído de lo peor, debo reconocer que la cabeza de pimienta no lo hace nada mal— pensó en voz alta la castaña, lo cual hizo sonreír al chico de Ryonan, y es que cada vez que Sally llamaba de ese modo a Hanamichi, no podía evitar sentirlo cómico.

— Sakuragi es un jugador sorprendente, nunca sabes cuánto puede mejorar de un partido a otro, siempre es el factor sorpresa de los partidos— expresó el muchacho.

— Bueno, a pesar de eso no deja de ser un tonto— espetó Sally, tras lo cual miró a Sendoh, quien le observaba con gracia— ¿Qué me ves así?— preguntó fingiendo molestia.

— Nada… sólo que no te he dado las gracias— Sally sonrió burlesca.

— ¿Y por qué deberías estar agradecido?— preguntó.

— Por ser así… a diferencia de mí, eres una persona muy extrovertida, dices las cosas tal cual las piensas. En cambio yo…— susurró esto último cabizbajo.

— ¿Qué pasa amigo? ¿Por qué de pronto te pusiste tan melancólico?— preguntó sonriente mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda. Sendoh levantó la cabeza dejando a la vista de Sally el pesar de su mirada— ¿Akira?— pronunció sorprendida— Por favor, si hay algo que te esté pasando dímelo— expresó la muchacha mientras llevaba al capitán de Ryonan a una banca aledaña.

— No sé si sea buena idea— musitó el chico bajando nuevamente la mirada.

— Por favor, Akira me preocupas. Desde que te encontré la primera vez aquí en Hiroshima haz estado muy extraño. Sé que algo está pasando. Tú siempre has estado dándome ánimos cuando lo he necesitado. Confía en mí, puedes hacerlo— expresó la muchacha mientras le regalaba una sonrisa de sincera amistad al chico de cabellos anti-gravedad.

— Gracias— susurró.

— Vamos, cuéntame— pronunció Sally serenamente.

— Es algo un tanto complicado, aún no termino de asimilarlo— introdujo— Sólo hace unos días me enteré. Siendo que… es algo que debí saber desde, hace mucho tiempo— añadió con amargura, Sally le escuchaba atentamente— Fue una noche tras estar contigo, aquella vez que te encontré sola en el parque. Al regresar a casa escuché una discusión de mis padres— relató siempre con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

— ¿Y sobre qué discutían?— intervino Sally.

— En un principio no entendía de qué se trataba la pelea, hasta que mi madre lo dijo…

— ¿Qué dijo?— la chica comenzaba a impacientarse.

— Tengo dos hermanas

— Y eso… ¿Qué tiene de malo?— preguntó divertida la ojiverde, y es que aún no entendía el problema de su amigo.

— No las conozco— respondió de forma escueta.

— ¿Cómo que no las conoces?— ahora las cosas parecían hacerle más sentido— ¿A caso tu padre tenía otra familia?— especuló.

— No, peor que eso… Mi madre tuvo dos hijas y las abandonó en… Norteamérica— pronunció con pesar.

— Qué ¿Qué estás diciendo?— su asombro se amalgamaba un inquietante desconcierto.

— En algún momento mi madre abandonó a dos de sus hijas en Norteamérica por mi padre y por mí…— Sally le interrumpió repentinamente.

— Y dime… ¿Cuántos años tienen tus hermanas? ¿Lo sabes?— la agonía de sus palabras se comenzó a dejar escapar.

— Según logré escuchar una de ellas tiene dieciséis años y la otra quince… como tú— los ojos de la castaña se abrieron con desmesura mientras sus sospechas comenzaban a cobrar irrefutable realismo.

— Y ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu madre?— un nudo en la garganta de la joven difícilmente le permitió formular aquella pregunta.

— Eso no tiene importancia— pronunció Sendoh.

— ¡Claro que la tiene!— la vociferación de Sally causó la perturbación del muchacho— Akira, mírame — pronunció con su mirada vidriosa — Por favor, dime el nombre de tu madre— el muchacho confuso por la reacción de su amiga, no pudo negarse a responder a su pregunta.

— Nanami— las fortuitas predicciones de la joven ya cobraban total veracidad— el nombre de mi madre es Nanami— confirmó ahora el chico de Ryonan.

— "_No, no puede ser posible"—_se decía mientras negaba con la cabeza, y cerrando sus ojos un torrente de lágrimas comenzaron a bañar su rostro.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó el muchacho, la joven sumida en sus negaciones no tuvo otra respuesta que el salir corriendo junto a su angustia y dejar a Sendoh en completo desconcierto.

— Soy un basquetbolista, soy el talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi, ganaré este campeonato, porque soy un genio— el escandaloso cantar del pelirrojo lograba llamar la atención de todos los transeúntes que a esas horas de la fría noche pasaban por aquellas calles céntricas de Hiroshima.

— ¡Hey! ¡Ten más cuidado niña!

— ¡Fíjate por donde caminas muchacha!— las reclamaciones de algunos transeúntes sacaron al pelirrojo de sus presunciones.

— ¿Eh?— susurró el muchacho mientras buscaba entre la gente a los protagonistas de las discusión, pronto reconoció a la chica de ojos verdes— Es Sally— pronunció curioso mientras la veía pasar corriendo justo por su lado— _"Está llorando"— _pensó sorprendido. Logró percibir que algo no andaba bien, y es que sin oír ni prestar atención a nadie, la joven corría a toda prisa hacia un cruce, sin tomar en cuenta la señalética— ¿Pero qué está haciendo? ¡Cuidado!— vociferó el pelirrojo mientras corría a toda prisa para alcanzar a la muchacha, y es que ésta sin notarlo se encontraba a escasos segundos de un automóvil que a toda velocidad se dirigía hacia ella.

Dada la sorprendente condición física del pelirrojo, éste no tardó en estar cerca de ella, sin embargo esto no fue suficiente, y por ello, de un gran brinco atravesó la calle para ponerla a salvo. Pronto Sakuragi logró alejarla de aquel vehículo cayendo ambos al suelo de golpe. Lentamente el chico de Shohoku se reincorporó.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó el muchacho, Sally se reincorporó con la cabeza agacha— ¡¿A caso estás loca?! ¡Casi te matan! Ten más cuidado— regañó mientras tomaba de los hombros a la muchacha, y es que a pesar de que su relación como compañeros no era la más amigable, no deseaba para esa chica una suerte tan trágica.

— Lo siento— el sutil susurro de la ojiverde llamó la atención Hanamichi, y es que la reacción normal que esperaría de ella era "_Eso no es de tu incumbencia, cabeza de pimienta"._

— ¿Te sientes bien?— preguntó al notar la atípica sumisión de Sally, lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue silencio, buscó la mirada de la joven que se hallaba oculta bajo sus cabellos— Oye Sally…— volvió a hablar, fue entonces cuando con total sutileza, la joven levantó la mirada, Sakuragi no pudo evitar su asombro al notar la fragilidad de su mirada ahogada en lágrimas, tras un atormentado sollozo al fin pudo hablar.

— Abrázame— masculló suplicante mientras se aferraba al pelirrojo, éste algo desconcertado, correspondió mientras acariciaba el cabello de Sally.

* * *

Ya terminaba un nuevo entrenamiento en Los Ángeles School, y aquel joven de cabello rubio no dejaba de rechinar sus dientes mientras caminaba rumbo a la salida de aquella preparatoria, y es que faltando tan sólo dos días para el cuarto partido del equipo, la humillación que sentía con el continuo interés que causaba Rukawa por su llamativa manera de jugar, no dejaba de causar ofuscación en Billie.

— _"No puedo permitir que esto siga pasando, ese mocoso está llamando la atención, perderé mi lugar como estrella del equipo y entonces él…"— _cavilaba mientras salía de la preparatoria.

— Billie ¿Cómo estás?— una voz familiar logró reconocer tras de él.

— Ya es tarde ¿Qué haces aquí Bianca?— expresó no muy contento a modo de salutación el rubio a la chica de ojos grises.

— Estaba viendo el entrenamiento del equipo, están jugando fantástico, te felicito— congratuló la muchacha sonriendo.

— Gracias— musitó.

— Y Kaede, el alumno de intercambio no lo hace nada mal— comentó Bianca.

— Se ve que le has prestado especial atención— expresó burlesco.

— Sí, tienes razón, me parece un chico interesante, desde la primera vez que lo vi jugar llamó mi atención— confesó algo cabizbaja.

— ¿Por qué lo dices así?— preguntó intrigado.

— Porque ya me di cuenta que Megan se lleva muy bien con él, tienen un trato muy cercano, algo muy poco usual en ella ¿No lo crees?— susurró entristecida.

— Dímelo a mí, que de mil formas he intentado acercarme a ella, pero no hace más que ignorarme— espetó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Billie.

— O sea que tienes doble motivo para detestar a Kaede— dijo casi confirmándolo la chica de cabello rizado soltando una pequeña risa.

— Más que eso… lo odio. Pretende quitarme a Megan y además mi lugar como estrella, pero no se lo voy a permitir— expresó empuñando sus manos y lleno de rencor aquel joven rubio.

— Me da miedo escucharte hablar así Billie. Aunque déjame decirte que Megan jamás te ha pertenecido, mi amiga ni siquiera te ha dado esperanzas. Y sobre el básquet, nunca he entendido tu obsesión por ser siempre el mejor de tu equipo, no haces más que dividir al club con eso— opinó casual la muchacha.

— Eso jamás lo entenderías, eres muy mediocre— musitó burlesco.

— O tú eres el arribista— respondió molesta Bianca.

— No es arribismo, sólo lucho por ser el mejor. Eso se llama competitividad— corrigió Billie.

— Pues déjame decirte que tu concepto de la competitividad está bastante corrompido amigo. Con él no has hecho más que hacerle daño a la gente que te rodea. ¿A caso crees que no me di cuenta que la lesión de Eddy fue planeada por ti? ¿Que te estorbaba como estrella del equipo porque te opacaba? ¡Y mira lo que hiciste de él!… Un costurero que asumiendo su lesión se resignó a ser feliz con sus "fabulosos diseños". Está más que claro que si él tuviera que elegir, este es el momento en que estaría jugando básquetbol y no cociendo trapos— pronunció molesta— Y si no cambias tu idea de competitividad, terminarás haciendo quien sabe qué tontería con Kaede, idiota— agregó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— El fin justifica los medios— espetó el muchacho.

— ¿Qué dices?— pronunció contrariada Bianca.

— El fin justifica los medios ¿No me digas que jamás has escuchado esa frase?— expresó con desdeño.

— Claro que sí, pero no sé qué quieres decirme con eso torpe.

— No importa de qué manera sea, mientras consigas tus propósitos todo estará bien. La propia felicidad está en juego. El resto no importa— explicó impasible el chico de cabellos rubios.

— No puedo creer cómo puedes pensar así Billie— expresó asombrada— Pero te diré algo… Prefiero ser lo que tú llamas "mediocre". Pero no terminaré mis días sola. En cambio para ti llegará el día en que tus medios para conseguir tus propósitos quedarán a la luz, y ya no habrá nadie a tu lado, quedarás solo y ni tu "competitividad" podrá ayudarte— encaró ahora la chica de ojos grises a su interlocutor.

— Estás equivocada, niña— musitó burlescamente— Tú y tu sentido de la bondad serán lo que te sumirán en la soledad. Mientras tú te haces a un lado para que Megan y el mocoso ese sean felices juntos, te quedarás sola y ocultando tu amargura bajo la falsedad de tu nobleza y cuestionándote cada día qué hubiera sido si hubieras luchado por tu propia felicidad. Y quizás, ni siquiera tu amiga te lo agradecerá, porque probablemente le ocultarás tu sentir por no hacerle más problemas— argumentó Billie— Eso es ridículo— musitó con dureza.

— Sólo dices tonterías— Bianca bajó la mirada, el argumento del muchacho le hacía sentido.

— No son tonterías Bianca, solamente soy realista, el altruismo no te hará feliz— aseguró— Por eso te tengo una propuesta— añadió mientras miraba de reojo a la muchacha.

— ¿Propuesta?— preguntó con asombro— ¿De qué estás hablando Billie?— añadió cruzándose de brazos sin entender nada.

— Es sencillo… Sé mi cómplice, yo te ayudo a que el mocoso se quede contigo y tú me ayudas a sacarlo del club de básquetbol y a que Megan se quede conmigo… ¿No te parece un buen negocio?— su idea le hacía sentirse excesivamente listo.

— ¡Estás loco! Jamás haría eso— respondió de manera tajante.

— Piénsalo Bianca. Sé que te gusta mucho el mocoso, desde que regresaste no haces más que mirarlo y de un modo muy afectivo. No puedes negarlo, me he dado cuenta— comentó su observación el chico.

— Lo sé— confesó, tras lo cual bajó la mirada— Pero ante todo está mi amistad con Megan, y no pienso traicionarla por nada del mundo— sentenció ahora.

— Amistad, no a la traición ¡Sacrificio de amor! Deja de lado todas esas cosas patéticas de telenovelas, primero piensa en tú felicidad, nadie más vivirá por ti sólo tú— contraargumentó el rubio ya colmado con los ideales de Bianca.

— De verdad no entiendo cómo puedes hablar así ¿Acaso no tienes corazón?— en el fondo la chica de ojos grises sentía lástima por su compañero de clase.

— No se trata de eso. Te contaré algo Bianca, y entonces me entenderás— dijo el muchacho con la mirada perdida en el horizonte tras lo cual dio un gran suspiro— Cuando era un niño, con mi familia fuimos a un circo— comenzó su relato en muchacho— Antes de entrar, quedé maravillado con la gran cantidad de animales que había en el sitio leones, elefantes, un oso y hasta un chimpancé— añadió a su relato soltando una pequeña risa— Pero cuando entré, pude ver la triste realidad de esos animales, sus dueños durante las funciones les hacían mucho daño golpeándolos y maltratándolos. Me pregunté ¿Qué hicieron esos pobres animales para recibir tanto daño? ¿Por qué tienen que sufrir tantos golpes para divertir a la gente? Entonces me di cuenta que por el bien de la propia felicidad hay que dejar de pensar en lo que es feliz para el resto— relató ahora con amargura— Si yo hubiera sido uno de esos animales, le hubiera destrozado el trasero con mis garras al domador— añadió seriamente, Bianca no pudo evitar sonreír con ello— Desde que tengo conciencia, mi padre siempre decía que yo debía ser un gran basquetbolista, que debía conseguir lo que él no pudo a causa de una lesión que le impidió seguir con su carrera de deportista, y así lo he hecho— pronunció con melancolía— Siempre quise prepararme para ser veterinario y estar cerca de los animales. Para eso no podía venir a esta preparatoria, pero mi padre me la impuso porque tenía gran fama en básquetbol— Bianca se sorprendió por la confesión de Billie.

— Pero… ¿Por qué no lo enfrentaste?— interrogó contrariada.

— Sólo hubiera conseguido decepcionar a mi padre, además medidas represivas…

— ¿Molestar a tu padre? Eso quiere decir que sólo estás jugando básquetbol por agradar a tu padre… Estás obligándote a hacer algo que no te gusta— expresó Bianca.

— No tenía otra opción— murmuró desairado.

— ¿No era que debías hacer prevaler tu propia felicidad? Sólo estás intentando dejar contento a tu padre Billie Newton, eso no es justo— opinó la muchacha.

— Lo sé, pero ahora estoy concentrado en ser el mejor del equipo de básquetbol, si no puedo cumplir mi sueño, al menos que el sacrificio valga la pena. Es por eso que no puedo permitir que ese mocoso de Rukawa me arrebate mi lugar, ni él ni nadie— sentenció firme— Y al menos aquí está Megan, es un gran motivo para seguir aquí, y no descansaré hasta cumplir mis deseos. Y creo, que tú deberías hacer lo mismo— añadió.

— No puedo— la brevedad de su respuesta dejaba en evidencia lo mucho que había alterado el relato de Billie en ella.

— ¿Te das cuenta? Ni siquiera dices que no quieres hacerlo. Dices que no puedes, todo por tu amistad. Bueno, ha sido una larga conversación. Te lo dejo a tu criterio. Elije la resignación y el sacrificio o luchar por tu propia felicidad. Pero te digo, con o sin tu ayuda llevaré adelante mi plan. Adiós— se despidió ahora el muchacho para iniciar su camino a casa, dejando a aquella chica de ojos grises sumida en una gran disyuntiva que no dejaría de invadir sus pensamientos.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**

**Review:**

**Goizmo: Hola! Me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado el capítulo. Sendoh uff... al pobre le han tocado algunas vivencias bastantes inesperadas para él, pobre... siento que tengo una fijación un poco malvada con el chico Ryonan xD. Agradezco mucho tu observación acerca del cómo llevar dos lugares a la vez en una historia, en realidad es bastante difícil, a veces me cuestiono en qué momento se me ocurrió eso xD, pero más que eso, es pensar si no resulta confuso para ustedes, los lectores, ya que me he dado cuenta que quizás me excedí un poquito con los OC :S. Bueno te doy las gracias también por leer y por comentar. Saludos :D**


End file.
